Billy the Kid
by Goonie-Gal
Summary: I thought i had been kidnapped. Apparently i wasn't. But could you blame me? I mean "you've gone back in time to the Old West with Billy the Kid and Jesse James" wouldn't be your first thought either.
1. Chapter 1

I pulled up a chair to the table. My family was sitting around, my dad with a deck of cards. My older brother has a pair of sunglasses, and my younger sister, has a blank look. I lean back in the chair as my dad deals the cards, no expression on my face that could be read. I looked at Mom. Her mouth was ever so slightly cracked up in a smile as she lifted her hand. My older brother, Seth, lifted his cards slightly off the table. I couldn't see his eyes, but somehow, the way he set his cards down, the way he forced himself to breathe… I knew he didn't have a good hand. My little sister, Ellen, set her cards down. For only being 12, she knew how to play poker. My dad was the best out of the family. Then came me, my bro, my mom, and then finally little Ellen. We tossed our chips in the middle of the table. My eyes flickered to each player, catching every movement, every hidden sigh of relief or frustration. My dad called me Hawkeye. My eyes caught everything. I could even read some people's feelings from a look in there eye. That's why my brother wore sunglasses. My mom and Ellen didn't believe it, and my dad was to good. I sat there dragging my finger across my cards in a slow, steady motion. My dad looked at his cards… and a flicker of disappointment crossed his eye, but he soon had control. He put two red chips in without a word. A bluff. My eyes snapped over to Seth, who looked at the red chips, then his cards. He tossed to more down. Now, being Hawkeye, I could also control what my eyes gave away, or hid. But now, they were completely calm, unreadable, and starring straight at my dad. The others isn't what I had to worry about… it was my dad. Without a look at my cards, I slid two red chips in the deck… and raised it twenty. The others followed, and my mom folded. Again, we went around putting chips in the pile. Ellen folded, when the stakes got to high, something my dad told her to do when you're a beginner. Seth raised it another twenty. I desperately wanted him to throw the sunglasses off, so I could see his eyes, tell a bluff from the truth. My dad laid down his cards. He had a full house, he looked up, wondering if anyone had beaten him. As no one moved, a sly smile crept across Seth's face. He slammed his cards down.

"YES! BEAT THAT! I BEAT DAD!" Seth yelled, standing up, "IN YOUR FACE!" Four of a kind, shown under his hand.

"Shut your trap and sit down." Dad said calmly. Seth did so a wide grin on his face. They all looked at me, my face blank. Seth's smile got wider. I blinked once, twice, starring at Seth's cards. I sighed, and laid my cards down, face down. Seth's smiled as he looked at them, then I turned the cards over… one by one. Jack…Ten… Seth's smile faded a little. And my dad frowned…. Nine… eight… the last card, and everyone held there breath. I turned it, and lifted my hand away… seven… all spades. Seth's smile turned completely, and his shoulders slumped.

"Straight flush." I said quietly. Seth crossed his arms, and leaned back, without a word. I raked my winnings into a bag, for safe keeping until the next game tomorrow night. I stuck my tounge out at Seth who scowled back. I tossed the bag into a drawer in my room, and flopped down on my bed. Dinner would be ready soon, and Ellen was leaving for a friends house. I hoped I didn't have to drive her. Seth would be leaving for the movies with a few friends later tonight, and coming back late. Dad would be leaving for work, and mom would go to bed early for early work in the morning. I would be left in my room like always, left to my own business. I grabbed my sketchbook and pencil, next to a tan paper hung on my wall. It was a certificate labeled directly to Elisha Young… me. SASS. Single Action Shooting Society. Certificate of completion. Organ Trail Rough Riders presents this to Elisha Young for participation in the OTTR Cowboy action shooting 101 clinic. It was a group of people who dressed up like the Old West and went shooting. I was the youngest kid there. I went with my dad on Saturdays for fun. I loved it. All there guns were never automatic… all 1800's or less. I liked the pistols and rifle. Shotgun wasn't my favorite… but I could feel the power in it when I picked it up. At the Action shoot, we had the forth fastest person in the world, and the 88th fastest person in the world there. The forth saw I was a kid, and decided to show me a few tricks, and teach me a few things… work with me. But now he's starting to regret it playfully. I had already passed half the men in time and accuracy. I was the youngest there, but certinatly not the slowest or weakest. In my spare time, the 88th fastest taught me how to twirl a pistol. I learned how to identify guns… even the sound of the shot. I was just learning to identify the hammer click… but that was hard. Anyway… I turned the pages until I came to a blank page in my sketch book. I gripped the pencil, and started to sketch. There where three people in my mind to draw. One… the sheriff. He was holding a pistol, and eyes wide. The pistol was aimed at another person… an outlaw. His hands were shackled together, his hat down, covering his eyes… but his smile clearly visible. Why you may ask, is the sheriff's eyes wide, and the outlaw smiling? Easy… because the third person, was behind the sheriff, a long Winchester rifle in hand, and against the sheriffs back. I smiled as I drew. My mom's rang down the hall and into my room. "DINNER!" I sighed, and shut my book. I set it down on the bed, and headed out to the kitchen. My dad was at the head of the table, while Seth was sitting next to him, arms crossed, sunglasses off. He was pouting because he had almost won… but I slipped under and grabbed the trophy. I did that a lot lately. I was getting better. I sat down as mom set the table.

'ELLEN!" My mom called again, "TURN OFF THE TV! IT"S DINNER TIME!" I heard the T.V buzz off, and the stomping of Ellen racing up the stairs to the kitchen. She plopped down in her seat next to me, and Mom set a plate full of food in front of her. My stomach growled. Mash potatoes, juicy steak, corn, and green rice. My mom sat down, wipping her hands off on a towel, and we all grabbed hands. My dad prayed out loud, and we all said amen. Seth passed the gravy down, and Ellen passed the salt and pepper. I noticed my mom forgot the steak knives, and I got up and took out five from the drawer. I sat back down again, and began to eat.

"So this Saturday, I don't have work. So, Elisha, we can to the shoot out." My dad said, slicing his steak.

"Can I go this time?" Ellen asked. My dad chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry Ellen." Dad said, "Not this time. Your still to small."

"But Elisha started shooting younger then me!" Ellen protested.

"Yeah… with a bb." Seth added. "Come on dad, you won't even let ME go with you guys."

"Because you guys have never handled a gun!" My mother added, "Elisha had. Seth, you go to the motor cross to race every Saturday. And Ellen, you have ballet. You all have different talents and intrests."

"Cept horseback riding." Ellen said, smiling. My dad chuckled.

"Which reminds me, you riding lessons tomorrow have changed times. We'll be leaving at seven instead of nine thrity."

"Aw mom!" Seth complained, "I gotta get up THAT early? Come on, the sun isn't even up by then!"

"The sun is up long before you twitch an eye, Seth." I said.

"hey," Seth argued, "don't be talking. You always wake up early, it's easy for you. But I got to sleep. I'll get grumpy if I don't."

"so you obviously didn't get enough sleep last night." I said. Seth frowned. Ellen smiled and stuck a tongue out at him.

"Mom!" Seth cried.

"Ellen." My mom warned, seeing the tongue. "Not at the dinner table. And Seth, stop shouting."

"And Elisha, stop being a snob." Seth added.

"Seth." My dad said, his voice deep. Seth growled and continued to eat.

"I saw Jack today." Ellen said, "He was at the store. But he didn't see me."

"that's because you were hiding." I said.

"Ellen and Jack, sitting in a tree…" Seth started… and I joined in.

"K,I,S,S,I,N,G." we said together. Ellen kicked me under the chair, and I kicked Seth. Me and Seth smiled.

"What?" Ellen asked, "I do NOT Like him!"

"Oh please, you always talk about him!" Seth said.

"And when he talks to you, you blush and flutter your eyes." I set my fork down, and turned to Seth.

"Oh, Jack, you're so adorable!" I said, fluttering my eyes.

"Oh Ellen, I love you too!" Seth said, curling his shoulders up.

"Oh stop it!" Ellen hissed. "I do not like him." Me and Seth rolled her eyes.

"So how was your day mom and dad." I asked, picking up my fork again.

"Well, nothing special here. Today was the most boring day I've had all week." Mom my said.

"Well my day was different." Dad explained. "You know that kid I was telling you about? He got mad cause a radio staion got banned?" we all nodded, "Well, he talked to me today, and he's trying to get me to listen to it."

"Did you?" Seth asked.

"Yeah." My dad said, "Didn't understand a word. It was all screaming."

"I don't like that music. I can't believe those bands even have a voice after all that."

"They don't." my dad said.

"Hey mom." Seth started in, "I have a ride to the track Saturday. I was wondering if I could sleep over Joe's house. He could give me a ride home the next day to."

"Sure. What time will you be back?" Mom said.

"12… midnight." He said. Dad shook his head.

"You be back here around 12 noon." Dad said. Seth frowned but said nothing.

"can I have a sleep over to?" ellen asked. Mom brushed her hand through her hair and nodded. We continued dinner, talking over our week, and planning anything knew this week. After dinner, Seth was sent to clean the kitchen, while I went down stairs to watch Young Guns… one of my favorite movies. The intro to the movie always got me excited. Seth finished the kitchen and came down to watch it with me. Ellen was in her room playing with her dolls. She wasn't allowed to watch this movie. When it was over, it was time for bed. It was weird. I had never felt like this after the movie. I wanted to watch it over and over again, yes that was normal, but I wanted more… I wanted to see more. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I tossed and turned in bed, thinking of the movie and Billy the Kid. When I finally actually went to sleep… I still felt restless. I woke up again.. very uncomfortable. My back ached, and my neck hurt. Maybe I just dozed. I forced myself to keep my eyes shut, and tried to relax. I still tossed and turned. I fell asleep, but woke up twice. I still forced my eyes shut and tried to go to sleep. Finally, I gave up. I wondered what time it was, but I was to lazy to turn over and look at the clock. I sighed. Suddenly, I heard noise from outside my room. Was Seth up already? Had I actually gotten more sleep then I thought? I finally turned to look at my clock, only… it wasn't there. Neither was my lamp, my cell phone or car keys. They should all be sitting on my nightstand… but there was no nightstand. I opened my eyes wider, and my blood ran cold. My room. It wasn't brown and tan… with the furniture. It was blank… all old oak wood. I looked at the bed, and threw the covers off and jumped out. The bed was more of a cot. The blankets were itchy thrashed and tangled from my tossing. No wonder I couldn't sleep. Altogether… I wasn't in my room. Not in my house. The noise came aigain from outside my door. I spun around, half expecting someone to come through. My heart pounded and my eyes were wide with horror.

I had been kidnapped.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there, my feet cold on the wood floor, starring at the door. I was still dressed in my clothes. I had never changed into my pjs. I was in Jeans and a t-shirt. I thought of mom, of dad. They would call the police as soon as they found me missing. The police would find me. Where was I anyway? I scuttled in the corner, fear gripping my body. Think, Elisha… I had to think. Think hard, calm down and concentrate. What was I going to do? I took a deep breathe and tried to clear my mind. Why did they kidnap me? What did they want? Who where they? They were going to kill me. No! Don't think that. Think how to get away. I looked around. A window. Well that was dumb. These guys didn't know how to kidnap, I guessed. So they were dumb. Keep that in mind. I crawled over to the window, careful to keep my ears focused on the door. I pushed the window. Locked. Ok, so they weren't that dumb. If I broke it, they would hear, and come rushing in. Plus I would get all bloody trying to get out through the broken glass. So the door was the only way out. Great. I looked at it, before crawling over. My mind was blank, and my blood tingled. My stomach was tight as I tried the doorknob. Unlocked. I slowly craked the door, and peeked out. Two men were sitting out in the main room. It was an odd looking room, like a cabin. There was no rugs or high powered lights. Everything was bade out of wood. And the men themselves were odd. One wore a white shirt with a tan vest. Snake skin boots pocked out from the brown pants. The other wore dark blue pants, with a striped blue and white flimsy shirt… and a dark brown vest. He too wore cowboy boots. They were both wearing cowboy hats, and looked dirty. Must be on some type of ranch. Great… a ranch… far from any help. I shut the door, and slid down the wall. I huddled my knees, and buried my face. Tears spilled down my face in silent crying. I soaked my white shirt, and kept crying. I started cursing myself for not feeling them kidnap me. I swore, and started to get angry. My tears stopped, and now my eyes were ablaze with rage. I wasn't going to give up. No. I could get out of this… just be smart. I was on a ranch, probably miles from anywhere. I could get out and find a car… nope… keys were on the lest for that one. I wouldn't get keys anytime soon. I took a deep breathe again, and calmed down. I tried again. I'm on a ranch… I didn't see a phone… and even if I did I wouldn't be able to call. Not enough time to dial and talk. They would probably catch me… and kill me. NO! STOP IT! I ordered myself. Think! This time I took a few more breathes. And took a few minuets to clear my mind. Try again. I'm on a ranch… a ranch…a ranch. Nothing came to me. I started to cry again. I grinded my teeth, and brushed the tears away. THINK! THINK, THINK, THINK! I'm on a RANCH. A ranch.. wait a second… a ranch! Ranches had horses! My heart lifted. I knew how to ride a horse. But ride him bareback? I wasn't to sure if I could do that. But I was going to take a chance for that. Ok, back to the window. I looked around outside, as the sun peeked up over the horizon. It was a ranch alright. There was the main house… which I was in. Then there were four more wooden buildings. A small wooden pen held a pig by what looked like the barn. Then another larger one held cattle. It was actually kind of funny. The horses were tied up on the cattle fence. They were saddled and ready to ride. But something caught my eye… there was three horses… and I only saw two men. I took a deep breathe, then stopped. Wait, how was I going to get out to the horses. I clenched my fists. My perfect plan was ruined! No, no it wasn't. It's to perfect to be ruined. Just open the door, run straight out. You saw the door, maybe about four yards in the other direction where the men stood and talked. Just run out and jump on the horse. Easy. I tiptoed to the door. And peeked out again. I took a deep breathe, letting if fill my lungs, and let it out. Ok… on three. One… two… THREE! I swung the door wide open and bolted out the door. As I burst out the front door one man's voice came to my ears.

"What the…" he said. But I was gone. I ran straight for the horses. Amazingly they didn't panic at the fast movment, which I had expected. I snapped the ropes off the posts and scattered all but one. I jumped on the horses back. I had picked the one that looked the fastest. A black mare. I jerked it around, and kicked it into action. It took off at an amazing speed. The saddle was surprisingly comfortable and the horse was actually well trained. It bolted out of the ranch land, and a smile bust across my face. I had done it. I had escaped. I looked back in front of me. A vast waste land lay ahead of me, and a dusty dirt road. Well, the road had to lead to somewhere, and that's where I was going. A few hills passed by as the horse ran. I few looks back, and I knew no one was following me. Good. I pulled the horse to a slower trot, and continued down the road.

The sun was high over head when I heard my stomach grumbled. I frowned. Great. I looked up. No sigh of anything up ahead. I stopped and dismounted. I looked through the saddle bags, hoping to find something. I was surprised to find bacon and hard biscuits wrapped in wax paper. The bacon needed to be cooked, and the biscuits only had a hard crust. I looked at the sun. The heat beat down on me, threatening to take my energy. Thirsty. I was thirsty. There was a canteen hung on the bags. It was half empty… or half full. I was a bit hesitant to drink from someone else's canteen, but the sun's heat forced it to my lips. The water was cool against my throat. And I took my fill. It was actually amazing I found all the stuff I needed on the horse. It made me think there was a reason they had packed this much. Like the trip to civilization was long. I decided to save the food until tonight. I pushed my hunger aside, and started off again. I had plenty of time to think… about everything. About Seth, Ellen, mom and dad. It made me appreciate them more… love them more… MISS them more. I felt like crying again, but I held back. I had to save any water I had. I didn't know how long this was going to take. I didn't know if I was over reacting or what, but to me, it was better safe than sorry. For the first time, I realized I could die out here. I looked around. Me… an average girl who got kidnapped, and escaped, but ended up dying in the middle of nowhere. What a wonderful life. I shivered and hung my head. I had a wonderful life before this… and now I had a chance of dying out here. I suddenly straightened my shoulders, and lifted my head. No. I WILL get through this. I had to. I kicked the horse into a fast trot. How long the horse would hold out? I didn't know. It would probably start to slow down by the end of the day.

The sun fell, and the horse kept the pace easily. It breathed hard, yes, but it didn't seem exhausted like I expected. This horse was good. I looked up ahead, wondering if I should go on through the night. Could I stay on the saddle sleeping? Probably not. But I couldn't just stop anywhere. They goons might came after me, if they ever did. So I slowed the horse down, but did not stop. It was after the sun disappeared did I realize how tired I was. With the restless night before, and a hard day, I was as tired as ever. I was beginning to doze off when something caught my attention. I jerked up, and listened hard. A river? A creak? Water. I picked up the pace and headed toward water. The horse's ears flickered toward the sound. There was tall brush coming into view, and when I was in the middle of it, a clear fresh water creak ran in front of me. I jumped off the horse and grabbed my canteen. I raced over to the water and filled it up. And then crouched over and drank straight from the creak. The water was cold and felt good in my dry mouth. I leaned back, satisfied. I would stay here the night. Hidden by the brush and night, with the river to cover any other sound the horse or I made. I pulled the blanket off the back off the saddle and unrolled it. I would have to deal with laying on the ground for tonight. I think I fell asleep before I hit the ground, completely forgetting about hunger.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, two things came to my attention. One… my stomach now felt like caving, and I had forgotten to tie the horse up. I sat up, and looked over the brush. The sun was just barley finished rising, giving me a beautiful sunrise with fresh morning air. Well, at least that was something to be happy about. But I didn't smile. I was still lost… no idea where I was… or how'd I get home. I missed my family. I Stood up, wondering how I would get the horse back, when I heard one behind me. I snapped around, thinking they had found me. But it was the one I had taken. Still standing my the creak. I slumped down in utter amazement. The horse had stayed there the whole night, without being tied up. It didn't take off, it didn't doze nothing. I rolled the blanket up after a good shake, and tied it as best I could back on the saddle. I fount matches and broke a few pieces of brush off and tossed them in a pile. I soon had a fire going in the chilly morning, and tried best I could to cook the bacon. I had six pieces of bacon and four biscuits before I was well enough to keep riding. I found a knife in the saddle bags, and cut a nice round hole in the ground next to the brush. Knowing the dirt would be soft, but the roots would keep the dirt all together, I pulled the piece out. I set it on top of the died out fire. This held two reasons. One.. it would keep any surviving flame from spreading… and two.. the ground was cold and in putting it over the spot where I had the fire, would keep any good trackers from telling how long ago the fire was put out. Something I had learned in the Action shoot. I wasn't taking any chances, and took precaution as I left. I almost felt proud, that I was smart enough to cover my tracks this well. And amazed that such knowledge actually came in handy. Who knew.

As I rode, I kept looking over my shoulder, wondering if they would follow. My eyes scanned the hills nearby, and anything in my surrounding. Nothing. I was doing pretty good for such a young kid

. As the day wore on, I began to think of what I would do when I got home. I would take on a caton full of ice cream. Oh yeah. Then I would get on the computer and tell on my friends about what happened, and how I had escaped and traveled! Except Taylor. I wouldn't tell her over IM. No way. I could never understand her instant messenger talk. I would have to call her. Her number was saved on my cell phone at home. Speed dial number 14. Then I would take a bath. I looked down. My white shirt was no longer a pure white. I had sweated, and slept in the dirt… so it was anything but clean. I wanted a bath pretty badly. I soon got boared of thinking over and over again what I would do when I got rescued. I let the reigns loose to find out exactly how good this horse was. A normal horse would wander off the road… but not this one. I sighed, getting bored again. I wondered if this wonder saddle held anything else. Like cards. I rummaged through the bags. I found the knife, bacon and biscuits. The matches, a few tin cups and lots more on one side. When I turned to the other side, my arm hit something solid. I pulled back, looked. I didn't see anything. I reached down and felt again, and again, the hard thing hit my hand. Whatever it was it was almost completely hidden behind the saddle and saddle bags, and slid into a long leather pouch. I reached inside and pulled it out. I froze, even the horse stopped, feeling my tension. I now held the rifle in the air, my eyes wide. They carried GUNS on there horses? Ok, these men were no normal ranchers or kidnappers. This was bad. They were murderers! I checked to see if it was loaded, and for a second, I was temped to try my aim on horseback. But I would probably spook the horse. I tapped the horse back into movement, I slid it back in the leather case. A little jittered. Maybe they kept a gun to protect themselves out here. Maybe it was just a safety precausion. I bit my lip . A safety precasuion for WHAT? A little shaken up, continued looking in the bags. Still nothing interesting. I looked over my shoulder again, and this time… my eye caught movement up on the rocky hill. My eyes sharpened and I starred hard. I could barely make out the shape of a hat against all the rock. My mind wondered to the rifle again. If I needed to protect myself… I would. Those kidnappers would deal with who they kidnapped. Just the thought of those men this close to me scared me. I wanted to run for it, but I knew they would follow. They would have to know who they were dealing with. Again, I pulled out the rifle, acting like I was itching my leg. If it would spook the horse, oh well. I looked at the hat again. It was easier then the Flat Shots on the shoot out, so I should hit my target. Just blow his hat off. I calmed my heart, feeling it against my chest like it would just jump out any second. Would this work? I never shot at a person before. What if my aim was just a little off? Then, suddenly, quicker then the eye could blink, I swung the rifle around, cocking it at the same time, aimed and fired. The shot rang out, and the horse just jumped, his ears jerking back to me. This horse was good. Probably used to all the gun shots. Great. So these guys used a gun a lot. I began to feel like I was no match for them. The hat flew off, and the head ducked down. I cocked the gun instantly and fired again. Then, with some difficulty, I turned back around, and kicked the horse into full gallop. I had a hard time putting the rifle back in full speed, but I had to concentrate on going fast. And that was hard enough without the rifle in hand. Finally, I slammed it back in and kicked the horse even faster. If that was possible. And it was. I pushed it at that pace for about a half hour. Half because I was scared, and just wanted to keep going no matter what. But mostly because I wanted to get to a town. I wanted to feel safe again. I didn't was to be exposed out in the open to those killers! But then, I felt a touch of something else. Something I hand't expected to feel, and it scared me. It was excitement. The feeling of the wind brushing my hair out of my face, riding as fast as you could away from danger. It reminded me of the old western movies I watched. But a thought of getting killed if I slowed down kept me from smiling. But I did. Not because of the feeling, but because of what I saw. Up ahead, just barely visible… looked like some type of town… a city. I kept the horse heading straight for it. As I got closer, I began to get puzzled. It was a town, yes. But not a big one… and it was all wood. No cement, no glass, just wood. They were all lined up along the road with wood walkways… it looked just like an old western town. People walked about doing there buiness as I rode in. They all dressed like it to. The girls and women all wore dresses and shalls. The men even wore holsters with guns. Probably loaded. It wasn't to strange to me, because it reminded me of the action shoot I went to with my dad. But these guys REALLY took it seriously. Dang, if this place was close enough, me and my dad would have to come our here. I felt in place when I dismounted the horse and tied him off next to the other horses. Ok, first of all, I would have to find a phone. Call my dad. I walked down the walkway, avoiding making eye contact. I didn't know anyone, and I didn't know if anyone here would recognize me as the kidnapped. As I walked, the people suddenly disappeared. They run in stores and shut the door, and closed the curtains. I was left in the suddenly deserted town, still looked for a phone. Then I saw a man out in the road. He was a decent looking man, and even better, I saw a sheriff star on his shirt. Wow, these guys were actually organized. Wonder why they called there company? And why hadn't I heard of them before? I was about to call out to him, when he suddenly jerked his hand toward his gun. A shot rang out, and I stopped dead. The sheriff sputtered, and fell down, a red spot growing on his shirt. Blood. I looked down the street, and a young boy, about my age, stood there, pistol pointed and smoking. Wow! That was the best action play I ever saw! I waited for the applause but instead I gasped. No. This has to be a play. A stage. Practiced. But I heard the sheriff take his last breath, I saw his eyes glaze over. I felt that feeling of death in the air… and for feeling if for the first time… I didn't like it. People rushed out, racing toward the boy and the sheriff both. Ok, these people took the western theme TOO seriously. My breath seemed to come short, and I had to look away. I stumbled backwards. There was a gallow next to the building I was at. A body hung from the noose, a brown woven bag over his head. I started to sweat, and I turned away. There was a poster in the window. It was a picture of a piece of candy. Underneath it, it said 'best tasting candy of 1876' in big black letters. No way. I wanted to buckle. I wanted to fall. But I locked my knees, and clenched my fists. No. I was going to get a hold of dad, and get out of here. This place was crazy. I turned around, facing the street again. The boy that shot, was being shackled, and the sheriff was being carried away. A man walked up to me, and a quick glance at the silver star, said he was deputy.

"Did you see what happened miss?" he asked me. I felt faint, the memory fresh. I nodded. "Do you mind taking your sights to court then?" he asked. Court? You mean they were going to decide to hang that boy or to let him go? And I would decide that with my word? My knees buckled, and the man caught me. "Whoa… hey! We need a doctor! You ok miss?" He turned back to me. My eyes shut, and I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I was in an office of some sort. And knowing my western movies, I made out it was the sheriff's office. I was laying on a bench with a blanket and pillow. The deputy saw me wake up, and walked over. He hand me a cup of water, and I drank it down.

'Where'd you come from?" the deputy asked. "I haven't see you around, and you looked like you've been out there a long time." I looked at him. Maybe he was one decent guy in the wacko place.

"Longer then I wanted to be." I said. "I haven't had food for two days. And I want to contact my parents." The deputy nodded.

"I'll get a telegram out here and some food. You just stay put and rest." He said. He stood up and walked out. I finished off the glass, and set it back down. I leaned back and thought. Why hasn't the police found out about this place? These people should all me put behind bars!

"I have to get out of here." I said.

"That makes two of us." Said a voice. I looked up. But saw no one. I peeked around the back doorway, and saw bars. The jail. I stood up and peeked around. The boy I had seen was leaning back on the cot, his hands behind his head, and hat over half his face. His feet were crossed and he looked just as dirt as I was. I froze. It was the boy who shot the sheriff. I knew I should be afraid… but for some odd reason… I wasn't. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would murder someone. In fact he seemed to know that, and looked quite comfortable where he sat.

"Why'd you shoot the sheriff?" I asked before I could stop myself. The boy scoffed, and turned his half hidden face my way. Still not showing his face he answer with a smile.

"Cause he was gonna shoot me." He said.

"You guys are crazy." I mumbled sitted back down on the bench. Just then a man walked in. He was short, old and skinny. He had round glasses and a half bald head. He sat down with a paper and a pencil in hand.

"Alright, what did you want to tell your parents?" the man asked, his voice shaky.

"Um…" I thought about it. This was a telegram… these people took the western theme to the limit obviously… and telegrams cost money per word so to make it short… "I'm safe… but scared. Come get me, ASAP." I said. The man jotted it down with amazing speed.

"Address please?" the man asked.

"5609, Feather street," I said. The man looked up at me, but then jotted it down on his paper, "Lincoln city." The man stopped.

"What is this? Some kind of joke? This IS Lincoln city!" the old man scoffed and stood up. "Go tell yer parents yer self!" He wobbled out the door, just as the sheriff came in, a tray full of food. He looked at me.

"You ok miss?' he asked, seeing my horrified face. I gulped and slowly nodded.

"That… that man. H… he said this was Lincoln city." I said. The deputy laughed and set down the tray.

"Cause it is. You must have been out there a long time. Where ya from?" he asked.

"Lincoln." I said. The sheriff looked at me.

"I haven't seen you before." He said, "You sure? Maybe it's the heat getting to your head. You better eat." I looked at the food as the deputy filed a few papers. I slowly ate the food. there wasn't two Lincoln city's. And if there way, it'd be on a map as a double. If it was on a map, the police would know about this place.

"What year is it?" I asked.

"1876." The deputy said. I dropped the cheese. "Miss? You sure your ok?" I frowned. No I was not ok. I had been kidnapped to another time! HOW IS THAT OK! "Miss?"

"NO I'm NOT OK!" I screamed. "HAPPY! NOW YOU KNOW! I'm NOT alright! I just got kidnapped! I'm in a different TIME! I'm suppose to be in 2002! With computers and dishwashers and cell phones and Ipods and microwaves, and toothpaste for heavens sake!" the deputy looked at me strangely.

"I think I'm gonna go get the doctor again."

"Oh NOOO you don't." I said. "no WAY are you going to poison me with your cystic brain washing! I'm NEVER going to let your so called doctor even with in three feet of me!"

"Better listen to her…" the boy said from the cell, "A mad women is a dangerous one."

"Keep your trap shut." The deputy said. he turned me me. "Look, ma'am. I don't know where you came from, but we're going to contact your parents and get you home. But you need a doctor. I think the heat got to your head." He stood up and headed for the door. He opened it. I slammed it shut.

"IDOIT!" I hissed, "I just told you I'm NOT going to go through with that! You crazy people are going to get me killed! You are NOT going to brainwash me like the rest!"

"Miss, please don't force me to use the law on you." The deputy said.

"It ain't gonna work." The boy said from the cell. I looked the deputy straight in the eye, seeing that spark of fear.

"Go ahead and TRY." I said coldly.


	5. Chapter 5

About ten minutes later, I was locked up in the cell. The deputy gave me his apologies and went out the door for the doctor. "What a piece of fatal desease." I muttered.

"I was rooting for ya." The boy said. I looked at him. He sat up, pulling his hat off. My eyes glittered for a moment, taken aback by his eyes. He had ruffled dirty blonde hair, than almost covered his sharp, piercing blue eyes. I could have sworn the they were glowing. They were the most brilliant blue that starred intensely. But I caught myself and frowned.

"I'm sure you were." I spat.

"So where exactly ARE you from?" the boy asked. "I mean, I've never seen a girl wear pants before." I looked at him, surprised. I thought he lied, but I saw no spark of lie in his eye.

"Not from here." I said. "I live far from here." Was it possible, that I had somehow traveled through time? When I told myself, no. Somehow I didn't believe it. But it wasn't possible. If it wasn't possible, then why did I believe it? It was really odd, believing in something you _knew_ wasn't possible. I slumped down in the cot. Ok… so I was in 1876, and in jail. The doctor was coming this way. I had to get out of here. How? No clue. Just then the deputy came in. I snapped upright. No one followed him. No doctor. He walked over to my cell.

"Sorry." He said, "The doctor is busy until tomorrow morning." He shut the door separating his office from the prison cells. I slumped down again. I had to get out of here.

"So…" the boy stated.

"Look, just shut your trap, alright? I've been through enough today, and I don't need anything else." The boy looked at me startled.

"Oh." He said. "Alright." I looked at him. He had leaned back on the cot again, eyes closed. He seemed like a nice boy… but he had killed someone. "But I just gotta say, that was a nice act in front of the deputy. Never seen a woman slip a tongue on front of the law." The way he said it… made me smile. It was the first smile that made me happy I was here. I laughed to myself, and continued to think. So if this really was the west, then I was out of place. My clothes especially. I had to get out of here, find another town, get some work, then money. After that I would figure out my next move. But for night now, I needed to be on secure ground. And no money and in jail was not secure.

"Where's the closest town from here?" I asked.

"That'd be… wait.. you talking major town… or minor?"

"Um… major." I said.

"Well, that'd be Albuquerque. About three days ride from here." The boy said. I nodded. Of coarse. That would me I was in New Mexico. Holy… I traveled time and states all in one night. I looked at the boy. He coulnd't have been to older then me. Yet he killed someone.

"How old are you?" I asked. The boy turned his head, his blue eyes gazing at my green ones.

"Why?" he asked. I shrugged. "Seventeen." He said, turning back to relaxing. "And don't say nothing bout it." I rolled my eyes, and thought. Three days ride. Was that fast riding? Or slow riding? I tried to remember the map I had pulled up on my computer when I was looking up towns for a school report. New Mexico. Albuquerque was… about one and a half day's hard ride. Ok. So I had that figure out. I also knew that town was Northwest from here, and I knew where the sun set and rose. So I could easily find my way… especially if there was a road. But the horse. Would the horse be able to take it? Coarse. It was the west. Horses were used to that. Good thing the deputy had left the rest of the food in my cell. I stood up, and stuffed it all in the center of the handkerchief underneath, and tied it.

"Plan on going somewhere?' the boy asked, without looking up.

"Out." I said. The boy jerked, and looked at me with a wide smile, "You're kidding. You're just gonna up and leave?" I tied the knapsack to my belt loop, and nodded. "Oh… oh ok. Well…" He pointed at the bars, 'You let me know how that goes."

"Easy." I said. This was a typical lock. I pulled from my shoe. I always had wires in my shoes. And bobby pins. Mostly because my brother would lock my room and his so I couldn't get in. So I had practice. I stuck the bobby pin in the lock, while the boy watched, his eyes catching every move, I moved the pin around. The inside of the lock was unfamiliar to me, but I soon figured where to stick the pin. I turned hard, and it snapped out. I grinded my teeth and tried again. On the side of my eye, I could tell the boy was watching with growing curiosity. I hoped he wouldn't ask me to let him out too. He killed someone… I didn't. I finally found the hole again, and turned the pin, a bit more delicately this time. The lock clicked, and I smiled. I opened the gate, and went out. I shut the gate behind me, and stuck the bobby pin back in my shoe. Without a glance at the boy, I peeked through the door separated us from the office. The deputy was sitting there. Eyes closed. Was he asleep? I watched his breathing… it was fast but steady. He wasn't completely asleep yet. I looked around, there was a window, but even that was barred. I thought. Ok, with my knowledge of the twenty first century, and I couldn't even get out of an unlocked room without crossing the deputy. Come on THINK! Ok… my report. My A plus school essay. Yeah. I had a whole page on jails. What did I write? I mentally read through my essay, looking for anything helpful. How they were built might be. Let's see. They were built out of wood, and nails, sometimes concrete. I looked around. The floor and walls were all wood except the back walls of the cells… they were cement. Ok. Think more. The walls were made up of planks of wood, nailed together by thick nails. If one tried to pull a nail out, it would squeak and give me away. But the corner piece. The corner piece was special. That's what they would first build, is the bottom corners… to set the foundation. The corners were set carefully and with the utmost care. If the corner was even the slightest messed up, the rest of the building wouldn't fit go together correctly. I looked at the corners. They both looked pretty well done. But one had a small plank of wood, just the slightest bit tipped, or angled. My eyes caught it imedietly. I walked over, one more glance at the deputy. He now had lit a cigar, and huffed away. I crouched down, my fingers running over the crooked plank. Here, the nails would be smaller, for more precise locations. It looked like the corner plank had been messed up slightly, and the builders tried to work around it. So… if I could pull out the odd corner plank, then I could find the week spot, and build a hole from there, with no noise. Now the question was… was this jail built like that? I mean, I didn't know when they started to build them like that, or stop. So if they had bigger nails, or smaller ones… I couldn't figure it out by starring. Only one way to find out. I gripped the corner plank, and tugged. It only budged loose, some dust trickling to the floor. I pulled again, this time harder, and I felt the plank give way. No noise. The dirt around the plank fell, and I squinted to keep it from getting in my eyes. Now I had a small hole about the size of a envelope, in front of me. I peeked out. Good. The hole was face another side of a building. It was empty with the exception of a few crates and brown woven bags, packed into a wagon. I stood up, and stood back. Ok… now to find the weak spot. If the corner plank was weak here, that means they had to adjust the planks above and below it. They would also have to adjust the planks in the top corner of it, and bottom corner of it. I looked at the planks in the weak spots I guessed. They would be big enough that if pulled out, I could fit through. I did so quickly, and without a sound. More dirt fell to the floor. As I pulled the last plank out, I remember the boy was watching. He wasn't talking, or saying anything to me. Why? I don't know. But I wasn't going to turn around and ask. I slipped through the hole, and straightened. Free. They would chase after me. After all, all they needed was my word from the shooting… and I'm sure plenty of people saw it. Plus I was required to leave. I went down the ally, and peeked out into the once again busy street. My horse, was tied up in front of the deputy's office, still saddled and packed. I pressed my back to the wall, and looked up. The sun was coming off the building in front of me, so I had to go the opposite way. Perfect. I had to cross the window of the deputy. I took a deep breathe and walked out like I owned the town. My shoulders back, chin up, and my stride powerful and strong. I unwrapped the tie to my horse, like I was just going on a Sunday ride. I mounted up, and turned the horse, without looking at the window. I rode out of town quietly, with no one noticing. Ok. The town I wanted was one and a half day's hard ride from here. I looked at the horse. These creatures may be strong in this time, but we had just finished a long ride, and I wasn't about to push it hard. I put it into a soft trot. I figured if the river I had seen eailer ran straight, we would cross it, and settle down there. as I bounced lightly, I thought some more. It was hard to believe I was in a completely different town… a different state and a whole different time. But no matter how hard I tried to deny it, I knew it was true. But HOW? How did I travel time in one night? And why now? Why the old west? Why, why, why? I wanted to scream. But I kept myself under control. Mom and Dad weren't here. No one was going to protect me, feed me, take care of me. I was going to have to do it by myself. I was sixteen, and I knew I had to try to live. I had to get money, blend in, and try to find a way back home. I took slow steady breaths, trying to grip what had happened. No one here would believe I had traveled from the future, computicated instantly to friends across the state on a computer, put dishes in a machine and they got washed, or even put food in a microwave and it got heated up! Well, no one back home would believe I witnessed a real shoot out, a real murder, or rode the dusty trails, or escaped the town jail, or ate food with a deputy, or even shot at a real man. I was stunned at my last thought. Shot at a real man. I really did shoot a man, didn't I? Why did I do that! WAS I MAD! I could have killed him! How could I be so sure of myself! Yes, I wasn't that far away, but to actually SHOOT at a man? What was I thinking? I started to panic. What if changing times, changed me? What if every time I needed to, I shot at people… and killed them? What if the time warp made me some kind of killer? What had exactly changed in me? What if something else had changed me me other then I'm suddenly shooting at people! I gripped the reigns, and grinded my teeth. Oh… slow down… clam down… take a deep breath. Just don't think. Every time you think, you get more depressed, so don't. Don't think? But THINKING got me out of that house of the kidnappers, THINKING got me out of jai, THINKING, allowed me to know my next step. My next step. Yeah, think about that. Always know your next step. Ok, I would get into town, and lie low for a while. Just skimming around, looking for places that needed workers, and if anyone would ever come after me from my escape. I couldn't lie low long though. I needed food and a roof over my head. I needed money. Money could get me food and a room to stay in. Ok. So a job came first. I get a job. I was smart… good at a lot of stuff. Then what? What would I do after that? I could feel my heart starting to pump faster with more panic. I took a deep breath, and told my self to slow down. It was to overwhelming. Ok, just get a job, get a hotel room, and blend in. Then plan your next move. Like I said… I needed stable ground. A solid backstage. Ok. A plan. It wasn't much… but it was something. I looked through the saddle back again, to see if there was anything that would help. Nothing. But as I jumbled through, something caught my sharp eye, that hadn't before. I very welll hidden pocket on the side. I stuck my hand through it and pulled out it's papery contents. My eyes widened as I recognized what it was. Money. Around fifteen dollars. No where near enough for a hotel room, but maybe a cowboy hat. Clothes was another thing I needed to blend in. I knew how these people dressed, and I wasn't one of them at the moment. So I needed clothes too.. stop. Stop thinking. You have a plan now stop adding to it. It'll just get more chaotic. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. I focused on the horses steps, and the movment of my body as it bounced. It was a lot better when I had first started riding.


	6. Chapter 6

The second day, I got tired of focusing on the horses beat, and my movement, so I focused on the sounds around me. It was quiet other then a soft wind, and the creek nearby. I was surprised when I focuses on it, I could even hear the creak. I heard a few birds… hawks, and some crickets. The creak of the saddle, the occasionally snort of the horse. When the sun was over my head, I began to pick out sounds that didn't belong. The sudden thumping of a rabbit speeding away. A sage brush making a little more noise then it was suppose to, and when I looked up, a chipmunk bolted away. I opened my knapsack and finished off the left over food I could find. I closed my eyes again, and kept focusing and what sounds didn't belong. It became a game to keep me occupied. I was determined to hear everything, but I knew I couldn't. A few times I looked up, and I saw small land creatures I heard nothing of. But I still tried, just to see what I could hear, and what I could find. As the sun began to sink, I focused on the air around me. The wind would pick up slow down, turn, spin, flap my hair around… but all in a smooth, easy movement. There were no sudden jerks or instant turns in the air. And when I brushed my hands a foot away from my face, I could my hand's bend in the wind on my face. Maybe that's something else the time warp had changed. My senses were sharper. Or maybe they were already that sharp, and I just never had a need to use them like this. When the sun was gone… I decided to ride the night. I found rope, and tied it around myself, then to the saddle, (something I learned from watching HILDALGO) so I wouldn't' fall off in case I dozed. But I never did. I wanted to see how far my new talent stretched. I listened to the night. There was a little more wind, and plenty of crickets. More nocturnal creatures were out, and there were plenty of sounds for me to hear. I listened, trying to figure out any sound that was out of place. I found quite a few things. More foxes were out. Even heard something that I thought was a fox, but the paw steps were much bigger. I opened my eyes, and scanned the dark land. I made out a sleek figure streaming across the land… a coyote. As the night wore on, a smell came to my nose… a skunk. I had a hand over my nose for two hours, waiting for the smell to pass. When it finally did, I began to wonder if I could SMELL as good as I could hear and see, and feel the wind. Didn't have much luck on that. But I was satisfied. I could pick out the sounds that didn't belong. Reminded me of the movie 'the quick and the dead' when the main man without a name, told the woman to pick out the sounds that don't belong in the night. I passed a few trees, and sage brush by the creak, and thought of how perfect they would be to rest. But I was going to ride the whole night. I could rest at the hotel… after I got one. I trusted the horse enough to let loose the reigns and he would follow the road to town. I hung my head, and came close to sleep as the sun rose. I never actually went to sleep… just wondered in and out of nodding off. I figured if I was on the trial for two days and one night… I would get there by morning. The ride was long, yes, but filled with sights to see. I saw wild animals… better then any zoo could give me. I saw hills… rocky terrain, WILD ground. You couldn't find a place like that and RIDE through it back then… or 2002 at least. The horse stayed on the road, and I let my arms flop. I could tell the horse was getting tired. His trot slowed, but he could still run. I didn't want him to do a slow walk, so I kept having to nudge him. He eventually got to the idea and kept a steady pace. The sun rose, and I kept lifting my head to see if I could spot the twon. A few lifts, and a few hours later, I spotted it. I nudged the horse into a faster trot, and was soon in town. I found a stable at the far end of the town, and dismounted there. I walked the horse in, looking around. There were a few other horses there, stalled with fresh hay. I knew my horse could use that right now.

"Hello?" I called.

"Be right out!" called a elderly, deep voice. I waited, and soon a dirty black man around his thirties walked into view.

"I'd like to leave my horse here. I will be staying a while, and he need's to be feed water… even a wash would do him good." I said, wondering if I had enough money. The man nodded.

"Well, for two weeks full hold, it'll be four dollars. You got that kind of money young miss?" the man asked. I looked at him. FOUR dollars? I almost laughed as I pulled out the money and dumped it in his hand. The man took the horse and led him in the stall. I left, I new perspective on the money in my pocket. Ok, first things first. Blend in. Clothes. I went into a few clothing shops, about as big as my kitchen, and took the cheapest one. I came out with a clean pair of jeans, a long white sleeve shirt, and a tan hide vest. I thought about getting skirt, and even the shop owner suggested it, after hearing I wanted jeans. But I couldn't ride in a skirt. I bought a nice blue hanky, and tied it around my neck. I didn't have much money left for a hat or boots, but I wanted to save the last little bit of money for food. I walked out of the store, tieing my long blonde hair up in a pony, and tennis shoes. A funny look yes, but it would work for now. My real clothes were folded nicely and put in a bag that man offered to me. Now I fit in. I didn't stand out to much, other then a girl wearing pants. But then again, I was no normal kid from no where.


	7. Chapter 7

I bought an apple from a store, just something to chew on while I searched for work. I asked a few people around where there might be a need of help. I was pointed at the hotel a few times, so I heaed over in that direction. I found the Hotel, a big sign that said De Luna Hotel across it in big bold red letters. I walked in. It was empty, other then a few men in the corner. They were playing cards and a cloud of smoke that had gathered around them from there cigars. They gave me an odd glance, before turning back to their game. I went up to the bar, and waited. Soon, a young woman came up to me.

"Well Howdy." She said, a slight accent, "What can I do for ya?"

"I'd like some work." I said, trying my best to sneak my own accent in. "I can do any work ya need round here. I cook and clean too." The woman looked at me, a bit stunned I had blurted out a big desition so quickly.

"Well, how old are ya?" she asked.

"Sixteen." I said.

"You ever worked behind a bar before?"

"No ma'am." I said. "But I'm a fast learner." I looked her straight in the eye and gave her a gleam of determination.

"You handy with a gun?" she asked. I stopped, surprised by the question.

"When the time comes to it, I guess I'm about average." I said, not knowing exactly sure how good I was after the time warp.

"How bout cards? You good at gambl'in?" She asked. Well if I was anything like back home, I had a good hand. I nodded.

"Alright. Well, we have plenty of jobs round here that could use a good fill in. we don't get a lot of business, but if ya can cook, the kitchen's in the back. Any free time ya got will be spent watching the card games. You can play to, if ya think you can hold your own. But if you ever get caught cheat'in, you're fired. You there to watch for other cheaters. Don't do nothing. Just come tell me." She said. I nodded.

"What's the pay?" I asked.

"Well, consider'in you'd be doing two jobs, and in a very down hill place, I'll give ya two dollars an hour. Ain't gonna find a better deal." She said. I thought about it.

"Can I have my own room here to?' I asked. She nodded.

"Your own room and the kitchen is yours when Aunt May ain't there. Foods free." She said.

"Deal." I said. I really didn't think I would find a better deal. "When do I start?"

"Well, I don't see why not now?" she said, 'I didn't catch your name." I thought about it. Telling her my real name woulnd't hurt.

"Elisha. Elisha Young." I said.

"De Luna, call me Lou." She said, "I own this here heap of rotten wood. Come on back I'll show ya around." I followed her around back to the kitchen.

"Don't get much business here do ya?' I said. Lou shook her head.

"Not much we can do about it. We need somth'in new around here to attract attention. Fact is, there really is noth'I n new to take up. This here's the kitchen." She flipped on the lights. It looked like a regular kitchen, but with way more cabinets and no refrigerator. "Cold Cell is below the floor. You'll find the door out back. The store house is next to that. You can get hot water from the sink, something new that just got put in, and the water pump for fresh water is out back. Just follow the dirt path up a ways." I nodded. Lou showed me the rest of the kitchen and the behind bar stages for drinks. She showed me a few tricks to impress the costumers with, or just for the heck of it. And all this stuff was open to me at any time. "I'm usually in the main room playing cards with the big shots… that's the only room you're not allowed in." I nodded. "Other then that, you're free to do what you please." She gave me a kind smiled. I smiled back. She was incredibly nice. She Gave me a room, food, and work and good pay all in one deal. I wanted to repay her. How? Bring some business into this place.

"Hey Lou?" I said, stopping her before she left for forbidden room. "Could I try a few of my gran's old recipes? Try to spice things up around here?" Lou chuckled.

"Honey, you get any spice around here, and you're pay will be the one flaming up." She said, and shut the door. Another shot for more money. Ok. I walked back into the kitchen. First off, I would make…a cake. A chocolate cake my mom made me. With coconut sprinkled on top. I set to work, tying an apron around my waist. It wasn't hard to find all the things I needed, and I soon was mixing the batter in a bowl. I would bake all day today, and serve the food tomorrow. As the cake baked, I started in on an cinnamon apple pie. When I finished that, the cake was done, and I smeared the homemade frosting on top. I finished if off with the spread of coconut. I set it aside, and put the pie in the oven. The oven wasn't to hard to work with, but I managed. I thought about stopping a few times, but I knew if I stopped I wouldn't start up again. Lou was kind to me, and I intended to repay her. As the pie baked, I set to work on chocolate chunk brownies from scratch. It was a good thing I cooked with my mom. All these things would prove impossible if I hadn't. I slid the brownies in with the pie, and wondered what I could make next. I wanted something that would attract attention… something everyone would like. Seven layer cookies. Oh yeah. I went around gathering the ingredients, just as the buzzer went off for the pie. I set the pie by the window to cool, but then decided against it. I needed to keep it warm for tomorrow. I put it in a box, after layering it with a thick blanket from my room. I set the brownies in there along with it. As I began to set to work on the cookies, Lou came in. She was in a dark green robe, her curly brown hair around her shoulders.

"Dear me, have you been in here all day?" she asked. I looked up, flour and chocolate on my face.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"My bed time." She said.

"Oh!" I set down what I had in my hands. 'I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up!"

"No. You didn't wake me up. The smell did. What on earth are you cooking?' she asked.

"Oh… some stuff for tomorrow, that's all." I said.

"Well it smells wonderful. If I didn't' know any better, I could have sworn the smell itself made me sleep walk down here." She smiled, "Just make sure you clean up." I nodded as she walked off. As the cookies baked, I cleaned up. I washed my face and I do have to say, that cold water felt good on my face. When everything was clean, the cookies weren't quite done yet. I went to the box, and checked to see how the heat was holding in. Very well so far. I reorganized to make room for the cookies, and took the apron off and put it away. A quite seep across the floor and a good kitchen scrub down, and the cookies still weren't done. I waited around for about three minutes before I went back to cleaning the kitchen. It went from wiping the counter, to wiping the sinks, to wiping the entire floor and walls. I polished the sinks, and shined the cabinets. I got in every corner and nook, cleaned everything I could reach. A few minutes after the kitchen began to sparkle, the droning buzzer went off. I pulled the cookies out. Perfect. Just the smell made my mouth water. I set the cookies in the box, and turend out the light. Sleepily I went up the stairs, and found myself in a quite comfortable bed. I fell sleep, without changing clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, I got up with the sun. I lazed about for a few mintues, then dragged my feet out of bed. I splashed cold water from a provided base on my face, and dried it. I looked up in the mirror. It took me a second to recognize the image. I mean, I looked at me, but didn't at the same time. I still had my long blonde hair, by gold speckled green hawk eyes, lined eyebrows, long eyelashes, curved lips and a cute nose. But I looked… meaner. Tougher. Like my personality was one thing you didn't want to mess with. I had a dark tan from being out in the sun, and I decided I would get a hat right away. I also looked… rough. Like I hadn't lived in a right home for years. My messy hair added to that theory. I brushed it out, and pulled it back into a pony again. I straightened my shirt and fixed my vest, before heading downstairs. I meat Lou at the bottom.

"We have a customer already." She said, "Said he smelt something coming the heavens, and tracked it here." she was looking at me oddly.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Oh, no." she said. "Nothing at all." She picked up her red satin skirts and walked off. I watched her go. What had I done? Nothing bad I hope. I didn't want to get fired. I came down, and found a young looking man resting at the bar table. I walked behind the counter, and up to the man. He was maybe in his early twenties.

"What can I do for ya?" I asked. The man looked up at me, his dark brown eyes starring right through me. He hesitated.

"Well, I'd like some whisky." He said kindly. I nodded, and pulled a glass from the shelf under the table. I made sure it was wiped clean and filled it with whisky. I set the glass in front of me, and set the bottle by the mirror. The two men from yesterday playing cards walked in, and picked there table.

"Whisky." They called to me. I nodded and brought them all over cups and there own bottle. They flipped me the change, and I counted it.

"Five more cents please." I said, counting five cents less then it was. The man looked up at me, his eyes hard.

"Excuse me?" the man said, his voice cold. Now, I had seen movies with men in them like this. They thought they could take an advantage of the new kid, and scare him off. They thought they were better. But I was no normal kid. I gave him a glare that told him I wasn't going to mess around. I could go easy and say, you were five cents off, but he would just get madder. So I would take it to the top first.

"What ya can't count?" I said, my own voice icy. "Your five cents short, old coot." The man stood up, maybe about an inch taller then me. I looked at him straight and hard, not backing down.

"You saying I'm cheating?' the man asked. My eyes flared, and my heart fluttered when I saw a speck of regret in his eye.

"I hope you ain't cheat'in." I said, my voice low and cold, "I don't like cheaters." The man hesitated, then sat back down. He dealt the cards, without a word. I stood there watching for a while, waiting for the last five cents. I opened my mouth to tell him again, but the other man suddenly flipped his hand up. At first I expected a gun, but his hand was empty. Instead he through the last five cents. I caught it out of reflex without flinched before it hit my face. "Thank you gentlemen. Enjoy your drinks." I said. I walked back behind the counter. The young dark haired man at the bar was starring at me. I said nothing as cleaned up the counter, and wiped down a few more glasses for upcoming customers.

"Who's the cook around here?" the man asked. Without looking up from the glass, I answered.

"Aunt May. She's outta town for the week, so I took up the job." I said, "Need anything?" I looked up at him, his brown eyes shimmering.

"The freshest thing you've got." He said, his voice hiding something. I thought about it. Alright, he seemed like a nice man, but I wasn't going to judge. I went around to the kitchen in the back, and pulled out the box. Which would I give him? The cake? Brownies? Or the seven layer cookies? He said freshest thing I had… that would be the cookies. I pulled the tray out, still warm from last night's baking, and cut the cookies into half dollar quarter sizes. I pulled out four, and set them on a paper napkin. I walked back into the front, and set the napkin in front of him with only two. The other two were set aside.

"That'll be twenty cents." I said. The man looked at me, a bit hesitant. If he tried to fool me like those beggars over there, he'd be sorry. My eyes flared once, warning him. He considered it, and dropped the money on the bar. I gathered it up and put it in the register along with the rest. I couldn't help but watch from the side of my eye as he bit into the cookies. He slowly chewed, his eyes closing slightly, concentrating on the taste. He took another bite, and slowly chewed. He sat there at the bar eating slowly, while I watched behind my eyelashes while cleaning glasses. There was a clumping outside, and instinct told me to look. An elderly man, maybe in his fifties, was walking down the board walk. He passed the hotel without so much of a glance. But then the clunking suddenly stopped, and backtracked a little faster. I turned my head in the direction of the door. The elderly man was holding the swinging doors open, his feet spread, and his mouth agape. His wide eyes were staring intently at the man, eating the cookies.

"two more please." The man said, slapping another twenty cents on the bar. I gave him the other two, this time noticing even the men playing cards looked up, gazing in amazement at the man. The old man at the door, closed his mouth, and opened it again, swinging as if on a hinge, trying to figure out what to say. Finally, he left the hotel, puzzled. The men continued playing there game, every so often glancing up, with an unsure look on their face. The man quietly finished his second two, licked his fingers and looked up. His glance caught my eye, soft and unique. He reached in his pocket, and pulled out ten whole dollars. He set in on the table, and stood up. As he began to walk away, I spoke.

"Sir, you forgot your money." I said. He stopped and slowly turned around to me.

"That's your tip." He said. I looked at the money. Ten dollars was a LOT in this time.

"Sir? Ten dollars? I can't take that much from you." I said.

"Oh yes you can." Came Lou's voice. "Thank's Jeff. See ya tonight, eh?" Jeff, the man with the overdrive tip, nodded. He starred at me a bit puzzled. Lou, seeing the odd gaze filled in. "She's new. Just came into town yesterday. Tired thing she was. Spent almost all night cooking those." Jim nodded and walked out of the hotel silently. I looked at Lou confused. "What did you give him?" Lou asked instantly. "What did he pay for?' She walked over getting in my face.

"Just some whisky…" I said.

"Anything else?" she interrupted.

"Y… yeah. He ate my cookies I made last night." I said. Lou's eyes widened.

"Show me." She ordered. I set down the glass, and started to walk to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry if I did…" I started.

"No, no. Just show me the cookies." She said. I did. I pulled one out and gave it to her in a hurry, so she wouldn't bet mad from waiting. She held the cookie up examining the different style. She smelled it, her eyes flashing. Then slowing and carefully she took a bite. She stopped in mid chew, and looked up at me. "YOU made these?" she said.

"Yes. I tired not to burn them, but I might have made a mistake." I said, feeling my gut turn. She shook her head.

"There's nothing wrong with these. Absolutely nothing." Lou said, "Jeff Watson, the man that gave you the bizarre tip, is picky on what he eats." I looked at her, confused.

"He'll eat almost everything yes, but never something he didn't like twice. We're having trouble keeping him fed. We have a annual fair contest where everyone makes the best goods they can. Jeff tests them out, and picks the one he likes. The winner get the money he's saved up for that special food. We haven't had a winner for nine years." Lou explained. I looked at her, almost horrified. "How many did he have."

"Um… four." I said. Lou looked at me.

"Incredible." She said. "I thought I smelt something incredible from the kitchen. I just never dreamed it would coax Jeff Watson in to FOUR servings!"

"Actually, it was only two servings, it was just…" I started. But I was interrupted by a ring. Lou looked up startled. We both headed out to the bar. There were four men, included the elderly man that stopped at the door, standing at the bar.

"What did Jeff have?" the men asked. "How much is it? When was it made? What's it called?" Lou hushed the questions.

"Gentlemen, I'm not the person to ask. I hired on a new hand… Elisha. She's the one who took Jeff's order. She's the cook." Lou stepped aside allowing the men to see me starring back at them blankly.

"We want some." They said. I nodded, and headed back. When I came back with the cookies, two more men came in, followed by three women. They all wanted the cookies.

"What do you call them?" one lady asked.

"Seven layer cookies." I said.

"S…L…C… Slc's. Elsy's… Eli's!" cried out a kid who had rushed in, with his mother. "I want an Eli's mommy!" Soon everyone was ignoring the name 'seven layer cookies,' and called them Eli's. Gimme Eli's! Eli's down here! A few Eli's Please! An order of Eli's down here!" Lou was forced out of the back room and come help serve. We were soon packed with people, and running out of Eli's. I moved to the cake and brownies, and they were just as good of a success. Lou moved around with a wide smile and try full of whisky, while I tried to keep up with everyone's order of the sweets. When we were out, we started to have people order for later, even pay ahead of time to get the first piece. The cash register was full within the day. I was sent back to the kitchen to bake some more, while Lou tended out front. I made the good quickly, and brought them out when there were done. Every time I brought the cookies out, there was a yell across the crowded room, and soon the bar was rushed in full of people with their money ready. Again and again I was sent to the back to make more. When the day began to slink away into night, the people began to separate out. We had seven card games going, but all the other nineteen tables were full of men, and a few women. The kids all left, and the bar was full. I made the last two batches of cookies and brought them out. Both tray's were gone within the minute. Lou raked in the money, and cashed it in. As she shut the cash tray, she looked at me, her eyes sparkling, her face in a wide grin. I bit my lip.

"You're a blessing to the De Luna name!" she said. She walked up to me and gathered me in a hung. I went stiff, and waited until it was over. Lou was nice, but I didn't know her that well. She pulled back, a grin still on her face. "You poor thing. You look exausted! Tell you what. You play a round of cards with me, and I'll give you a day off tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But I only started work today." I said. She chuckled.

"You brought life in this hotel again! And a smile back on my face! And money in the boot! All on your fisrt day. You do it again tomorrow and I'll break down. Take a day off. For the good of both of us. What do you say?" I thought about it. Well, a game of cards couldn't hurt.

"I say let's deal out." I said. Lou smiled brightened, and she lead me out and around to a table. There were three other men there, and they dealt out the cards. I watched the man's hands carefully, making sure no one cheated. My eyes flickered over to the other players, then to my own pile. I picked my cards up, and spread them. As I calculated the plays… I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the week went on just the same. I played cards with a few rough men, but Lou kept them out of my hair. She had a strong will and they all respected her. Anytime I caught someone cheating, I would tell Lou, and she would take it from there. At first, Lou would question me, and question the accused, not sure to believe it. But after seven correct calls of cheating in a row, she began to just call them off for cheating right then and there. The rest of the games went smoothly thought. I was good, and soon had a name in the town of a woman gambler. I won a lot of money, not to mention all my pay and tips. I saved all the money up in my room, not quite sure what to use it for. I guessed I would find something for it right?

I finally got my hat and boots. Even a few more pairs of clothes. My cowboy hat reminded me of my dads. A worn leather bendable hat. It wasn't cheap, and finely made. It fit nicely on my head, and gave me a good look. It also shaded my eyes on my frequent walks around town, and kept my head cool. I got to meet lots of people around town, and even talked to Jeff a few times. Turns out my cookies somehow reminded him of his grandmother. I told him the recipe was my own grandmothers, and that I took no credit. He admired me for my honesty and the next day came in to order two trays full. Where he got the money? I had no clue. I asked Lou about him, and she said, he had owned the whole town once, but he sold out half of it to Murphy, and now only owned half. But the Sheriff parted both sides. He was a nice, decent man.

He had talked to me about his friend, another sheriff in Lincoln, who was a good friend of his. When he heard the news, that he was shot and killed, he became silent, and didn't talk much. I cheered him up by bringing a few Eli's to his door at no cost. Aunt May came back early to the Hotel, and was surprised to see business so good. Auny May was another kind elderly lady, with kind eyes and a warm smile. Most of the time she would clean up after my mess in the kitchen. I would feel bad and try harder to keep the kitchen clean.

When I told her about how I felt, she just smiled and said 'you make the business and cookies, I'll make sure nothin's in the way." At first, I wasn't so sure she really meant it. But she did. She even chewed out a few men for me. No one would mess with an angry old lady. I made the cookies every other day, and got two day's off in the week. The days I made the cookies we got more business then when I didn't. But the other days kept us busy with the cakes and brownies.

I was soon well known around town for my gambling hand, my hawk eyes, and my cookies. Aunt may would help out when she could, but she refused to touch the cookies. She said it was my own secret, and she would leave it mine. I would sigh and go back to work. On slow days… which weren't a lot of days… me and Aunt May would sing songs together in the kitchen baking. She would teach me the songs to sing when on the trail, and I would teach her songs of my home. We would laugh and learn from each other all day, just behind the kitchen.

I soon became to know Aunt May as a mom away from home. Even Lou acted as my older sister. We would joke around, play around, sometimes even throw a few punches at each other. Lou, for being such a dressy girl, knew how to punch.

One time a few boys my age came around and challenged me to a shooting contest. With nothing better to do, and wondering how good I was myself, I accepted. I beat them all, except on the last round. I saw the boys were getting curious and puzzled at how I had gotten so good. Not wanting to answer the questions, I purposely missed the wax candle. But I hit my target… a twig about four meters back. The boys never suspected a thing.

As the week's wore on, I became friends with a lot of the local boys. The girls weren't exactly thrilled about takeing all the boys attention, so they kept away from me. But as I hung out with them, I learned to ride better, even to use a knife. Like I said, I was a fast learner, and the boys were always anxious to teach me new things. I learned a few trick riding moves in two days. The boys would laugh when I would do it wrong. I would fall off, and roll to a stop as the horse would slow. The boys would stop laughing wondering if I would start crying or not. And honestly, there were a few times I wish I would've cried it hurt so much. But I never did. I would walk away with a limp, or a sore arm and bruises.

But so would the other boys. I could never beat them in arm wrestling though. The boys were two strong from working in the fields and farms against working in the kitchen. But I could still come close. The boys were amazed at how I was able to pick out sounds from the land, and figure out which ones didn't belong. I tried to teach a few, but most of them would give up. There were a few though, who came back to me the next day, a wide smile on there face. They would gladly pronounce they had done it correctly. After that, other boys began to try. I was surprised to find out it took most days to even DO what I had mastered in hours. The only answer that came to mind was the time warp.

A few men came in from Lincoln, and recognized me as the one who escaped the jail house. This came to a surprise to the town, as there wonderful Elisha was in jail. But it was soon settled out that I was exhausted from the heat, over reacted and contained. Ther girls took the advantage and spread rumors and teased me when they could. But the boys would come to my side and the girls would hush. I knew which boy every girl liked… and I knew I was friends with all of them. At the end of each day, I would go back to the hotel and help finish off the night. I would then go upstairs, a handful of pay, and re count my money savings.

I had quite a good amount saved up by the end of the second week. It would put a smile on my face, but that smile would disappear, when I realized I still had no idea how to get back home. I had steady ground to walk on now… better then when I had planned. But now I had no plan. Nothing to figure out. By the third week, I was beginning to feel depressed. I went out with the boys less often. I made the cookies in silence, and I walked around with a smile less often. A few days into the third week, Lou met me at the kitchen doorway. She handed me a basket.

"We need eggs and flour, from the market." Lou said. I nodded and took the basket. I walked out of the hotel without a word and headed down the street. I walked slowly, taking my time down the road. I wasn't watching where I was going, and knocked into someone, almost dropping my basket. I looked up, about to say sorry, with I saw who it was and clamped my mouth shut.

"Little errand girl off to get all her little goodies?" Mary, the older and leader of the group of girls I despised the most. She was a year older then me, but didn't act like it. I said nothing. I just looked at her with cold eyes. "Aw, poor little trying to keep her self out of trouble?"

"You don't see much of anything." Another girl said. I glared at her.

"you've been looking in the mirror to much." I snapped. I tried to walk around them, but Mary grabbed my arm, and shoved me down an ally. What were they going to do? Beat me up? Yeah right. Five girls in hot, thick dressed beating a girl who knew how to fight and in pants. What I didn't except was the load full of water coming from behind me. It splashed across my back, and soaked me to the bone. I spun around to find three other girls holding a half empty bucket of water.

I glared at them. I couldn't beat them up… my rep was to high in this town. I threw the basket aside, and I grabbed the bucket of water from there hands. I spun around. The water flew through the air and splashed across all the girls, including Mary. I jump of screams filled the empty ally as the water seeped through their heavy skirts and made they even more heavy, and itchy. I glared at Mary, my blonde hair soaking and draping in front of my face.

"Don't you EVER try a stunt like that again, you wallabees." I hissed. I wasn't in a mood take take blows from these guys. And to shut them up, I _would_ swing if I had to.

"You! You little!" Mary started.

"Aw shut up." I snapped, "Just cause you're older then the rest of the girls and got a few looks from the cutest boy in town don't mean your something." I said. She glared at me, and I glared back. I figured hey, the worst she would do was slap me. "Keith probably doesn't even know you exist! You just DREAMED he glanced at you!" Her eyes flared.

"I wouldn't be talking!" She hissed back, "At least I have parents!" My heart went cold. "At least I have a family and not some people thrown together and called relatives!"

"Shut up!" I yelled, my fists clenching.

"They probably don't even like you!" Mary yelled back, "They only want you there cause you're bringing them good business! Lou didn't have ANYTHING before you came. But one look at you and she thinks 'I'll give it a try' and that's the only reason she kept you. You're nothing special! You intruded Aunt May's own JOB! She's getting paid less, and more labor cleaning up after you're little mess!" My heart pumped hard, and I felt tears choke up behind my eyes.

"I said shut up!" I yelled.

"You don't have a family." Mary finally said, "You're an orphan." And do you know what? I began to think it was true. I had no family. My dad wasn't even BORN yet. They didn't exist yet. "You really are nothing." I was quiet. And Mary knew she had won.

"Hey. Everything ok down here?" came a voice. My eyes were watering, as I saw Keith, and a few other boys come down the ally. My eyes never left Mary's. Keith looked at Mary.

"What happened to you?" he asked, noticing all the girls were wet. Mary looked at him and smiled.

"I'm all wet." She said, in a kind sweet voice, "I was fine but now that you mention it…. I am a bit cold." I grinded my teeth. She was hitting on him. My friend, right in front of me. Keith looked at her.

"I see that…" He caught a glance at me, "Holy! Elisha you ok?" He ran over to my side. My knees were shaking, and my face was red and eyes teary. He tore off his coat and draped it around my shoulders. The other boys came in wondering what all the commotion was about. They saw my eyes filling with tears. They told me to keep my chin up, don't let the other girls get to me, and wondering if I was ok. I looked past them all, and say Mary's eyes blazing, face red from anger.

"Oh my gosh!" She hissed, "That girl." She pointed at me. "Went MAD from the heat! She was locked up behind bars she went so crazy! And yet you worry about her over ME?"

"She probably lasted longer out in the heat without food or water, longer then you could last without your parents babying you." Snapped the boy on my left… Jacob. Mary frowned.

"Keith. At least you are smart enough to stay away from a mad girl." Mary said. Keith looked up, and starred her straight in the eyes.

"I am." He said, "Staying away from you." Mary's mouth dropped open.

"Oh come on! It was a joke!" called another girl.

"Elisha didn't take it that way." Said other boy.

"Well she needs to tough it out!" cried another girl. The boys all rolled there eyes. Even a few girls. ME, tough it out? Ha. Been there done that.

"Keith…" Mary said quietly, "Come on. I thought we were together? Can't we just forget about this? You can walk away with me, forgetting this EVER happened." Keith looked at her again, his bright hazel eyes blazing.

"Beat it." he said quietly.

'What?" Mary looked at him. Even a few boys looked surprised.

"I said beat it!" Keith yelled, "Or I'll deal with ya myself! And I'll 'forget' you're girls and take a beating to ya!" Mary's starred at him horrified and surprised. Even I was a little surprised. That was no where NEAR proper. The other girls tired to push her along, and finally just shoved her out. Keith turned to me.

"What happened?" Jacob asked. "You look like you've went through a tornado, and seized a wild horse by yourself." I didn't say anything. I pulled the coat up around my shoulders, and looked down, shivering. For once… I wanted to be a girl and break down and cry. I wanted to be a weak little cry-baby. But the tears wouldn't come no matter how hard I thought I wanted them to.

"Elisha?" Keith raised my chin softly. I looked at him, wondering what I should tell him.

"It's nothing." I said, "She just got on my nerves."

"Your nerves huh?" said a boy to my left… James. "Then why are your eyes hot enough to boil water? Your shaking, and I'll bet you a buck it ain't from the water."

"I'm fine." I said. "Thanks for the help guys." I picked up my basket, and started out of the ally. I turned back around, and the group of guys were starring at me, worried. I had to smile. These guys were either old coots, or dead in the real time… MY time. I couldn't imagine Keith a old coot, wobbling to a chair to sit down. He had so much energy. I gave them a warm smile. "Thanks guys." I said, a bit happier then I felt. I turned around and headed back to the store. Without looking back, I could hear two boys following me. By the sound of the strides, and a few whiffs of them downwind, I figured it was Keith and Matt. I went into the store, and shut the door softly behind me. Inside was quiet and calm… just the place I liked to be right now. I picked out a few eggs, expecting the boys to come in after me… but the didn't. Maybe they left. I scanned my eyes over the fruit goods in the store… and picked the best ones from the shelf. I set the basket on the counter, and rang the bell. The elderly man whom I had seen in the hotel, gaping at Jeff, came to the counter.

"good morning Elisha." He said, "Why are you all wet?"

"Long story." I huffed, "Can I please have two pounds of flour, Mr. Hofman?" the man nodded, and pulled out a scoop from underneath the counter. He filled a glass jar, and set it on the weight. Two and a half pounds.

"How bout a half for free?" he said, "And I get three free Eli's cookies?" I chuckled and nodded. He set the jar in front of me, tightening a lid over it, and added it all up. "That'll be three fifty." He said. I reached in my pocket, and gave him the money, and waited for the change. As he searched out the change, my eyes wondered behind him to the candy wall.

"Can I have three of those chocolate bars?" I asked. Mr. Hofman looked at me, then the bars, then back at me.

"Those are expensive, Elisha." He said. I shrugged.

"I'm sure I'll make up for it in cards." I said. Mr. Hofman smiled, and pulled two candy bars down.

"It's said that these bars are the best in the west. Came all the way from Cuba, specially made." Mr. Hofman said.

"What do you think?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"never had one." Mr. Hoffman said, handing over the bars. I paid him the money, and opened one. I split it in half, and held one piece out for the man. "Oh, no miss. I couldn't."

'Yes you can. If ya don't you'd be insulting me." I said, with a warm smile. I had found that threatening them with the 'you'd be insulting me' was a good way to manipulate people around here. Mr. Hofman looked at me, his eyes twinkeling with gratitude.

"Bless ya." He said, eating the other half.

"There will be two boys coming in here after me. Keith and Matt, I'm guessing. These two bars are for them. Tell them thanks for helping me out." I said, and picked up the basket.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked out the door slowly, my smile fading. I didn't exactly want to go back to the hotel yet. But then again… I had to. Tomarrow was my day off. Not today. I slowly walked down the street, and kept my thoughts at bay… not wanting to think at all. I arrived at the hotel, and set the basket on the counter. Aunt May came in, and gasped.

"Dear what happened to ya?" She asked racing over.

"Just got a little wet Aunt May." I said.

"Where'd you get that old thing on your shoulders?" Lou asked, coming down the stairs. It was then I realized I still had Keith's coat on.

"Keith let me borrow it." I said simply. "Here's the goods, with a few extra fruit for you guys." Lou looked through the basket, then back at me.

"Why don't you take a holiday today?" Lou said, "You look like you could use it. You've been acting so strange and I dare say its effecting the cookies." I looked at her.

"I can't. There's to much to do." I said. Lou rolled her eyes.

"I'll take care of it." Aunt May chimed in. "After all, I did run the counter and kitchen most of the time before ya came here. I can handle myself. Go have fun."

"The boys came by a few times to ask if you could come out. Said you haven't been showing up lately. Everything all right Elisha?" Lou asked. I looked down, not quite sure what to say.

"I don't know." I said softly. "I honestly don't know." And it was true. It would be ok if I knew how to get back home. But I didn't know how to do that.

"Well, off with ya. And try to have some fun will ya?" Aunt may said, scooping up the basket, she disappeared into he kitchen. Lou looked at me.

"Take your time. We won't need ya till tomorrow afternoon." Lou said. I nodded, and slowly went up the stiars to change. I got into some clean clothes, and squeezed my hair out best I could. I pulled my hair back into a French braid, and headed out the hotel door. Where would I go? I didn't know that either. So… I just followed my feet. I walked around town, with nothing to do, and almost boarded enough to go back to the hotel. But I didn't.

I caught sent of Mary's perfume a few times, but didn't bother to look up. In fact, I was so content on following my feet, I knocked into someone. I looked up, and all I saw was a fist. It connected hard to my chin. I fell backwards, landing hard on the ground. I shook my head clear and looked up, rubbing my jaw.

Wilson, Mary's older brother, was standing over me, with his own gang of four behind him. His eyes were blazing. I could see Mary watching from a distance, her face tear stained from crying on command. I felt blood trickle down my chin. I wiped it away, and stood up. Now in my time, you got in a fight, you were both punished. But here, whoever started the fight, got in trouble. Didn't matter if you finished it or not… you just didn't want to start it. And I was boiled up enough to finish it.

"What's up with you nut head?" I hissed.

"You. You're my problem." Wilson said, his fists clenched. He swung again. Now in movies… you'd probably think the main characters would miss the swing… or dodge it or block it or finish them off before the next one came. But lemme introduce you to something. It's called movie magic. It's been practiced, rehearsed and tried. You can't just dodge or block a swing when you felt like it. SO when Wilson's fist came again… I got hit, right in the lip. I stumbled backwards, barely catching my balance. As soon as I did, I already knew my next move. Quicker then the eye could blink, I rammed my shoulder hard into Wilson's stomach. Then it started. The other four boys behind Wilson jumped. I was able to throw Wilson around, and knock them all off balance. But again, they were up, and swinging. I got knocked around maybe three times, before I swung. I nailed three in one swing, and turned to face Wilson. He charged. I quickly stepped out of the way, letting Wilson pass me, and I kneed him in the stomach again. For good measure, I jammed my elbow in his back. My head suddenly was jerked back and my head snapped around in pain. One of the boys had grabbed my hair with one hand, and the other closed around my neck. I struggled, but they all suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes. Keith and the rest of the boys were standing in front of us, arms crossed.

"That… was a cheep move. Uncalled for." Keith said, his eyes flames.

"So is this." I hissed, and I jerked my elbow and hit him hard where no boy should be hit. The boy instantly released me. I turned around, and nailed him in the face. He stumbled backward. Keith jumped into the fight. Along with Jacob, Matt, James, Caleb, , and a few others. They seemed to be handling their own, so I sank out of the fight. Soar, tired, and bloody. I stepped into the shadows, and disappeared from all unhanding eyes… something the time warp had allowed me to do with great talent. I disappeared, leaving my boys… my friends… finishing off the fight. I had to get away… get out of here… just leave for a while. I ran into the stables, wrote a quick note to Sam that I was taking a ride and didn't know when I'd be back, and mounted up bareback. I charged out of the stable, the horse ready for action. I raced out of town from the back side, catching no attention to myself. I could feel the horse's energy building up, ready to burst full of energy that had saved up over three weeks. I gave him a kick at at a gallop, the horse jumping in to full blast, leaving a trial of dust behind us, and nothing but open land in front. This would be the part I would miss when I got back home… IF I got back home. I loved that feeling of racing to nowhere, and not caring. The wind in my hair and face, the rhythmic beat of the hooves and the bounce of streaming across bare land. And I kept going. I wasn't on a road, and I let the horse steer himself. Full gallop I ran to no where, out into the nothingness. And I didn't know when I'd be back.


	11. Chapter 11

I got back later that night. The sun was gone, and the town was swarmed in darkness with a few porch lights showing here and there. The De Luna hotel held noise of late nighters that reached my ears as I slowly walked in. They didn't need me yet. Lou said tomorrow afternoon. I turned the horse around, and walked slowly back to the stables. I dismounted, and led the horse into it's stall. I pulled bridle off, and set it next to the saddle I hadn't touched. I pulled Keith's coat up around my neck, and buttoned it up. It wasn't to cold that night, but there was a chilly wind. I could feel my lip layered in dry blood, and I felt under my chin was swollen. Not black or busied, and not to swollen, but it hurt badly. I saw Sam and taken my note, and written something back: 'have fun, take your time, and know that I'm here if ya need me.' It was singed with a SAM WILLEY.

I set the note down, and dropped a few coins on top of it. Sam would be asleep now, so I wouldn't wake him up. Even if he wasn't up, I couldn't talk to him. What was I suppose to tell him? I fell asleep in 2002, and woke up in 1876, and I can't get back home. Yep… that made total sense. I'd probably be announced crazy and either locked up or hung. I rubbed my neck and stuck my hands in the coat pocket, and slumped out of the barn, quietly closing the door. I was tired, and the wind had picked up a bit. I walked slowly down the road, sticking to the shadows, when I felt the wind shift, and blow faster. I spun around, and found that Keith and the boys were coming down the road from the hotel.

Why were they in there? Probably looking for me. Had they seen me? I ever so quietly sank back into the ally between the Livery and Land state buildings. They passed by me, whispering to each other. I blocked the words out, not wanting to care what they said. As the disappeared down the dark street, I came out and went the other way.

At the end of the street, was the old church. The paint had worn off and boards were coming loose here and there. It would have been a good place to stay the night, but I passed it, knowing what was behind it. a little further up the hill, detached from the town, was an old barn. The town still used it, but only for stocking up hay and seeds and stuff. My shadow loomed through the doorway, with me behind it. I looked around, realizing I had never been here before.

It was a simple barn with and thrust loft stacked with hey, a few stalls and a working bench. Tools lay everywhere, including old wheels, buckets, rakes, shovels, axels, wood, and metal hinges. I found an old ladder behind the last stall and climbed up, feeling sleep trying to seize my body. I found a nice place on the hey, and laid down, covering myself up with Keith's Jacket. I'd have to give it back tomorrow. I would probably find him… in…. I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up from a light shake. I could feel my shoulder being gripped and shaken. My first thought was Wilson. Without a second thought, I spun around, and kicked my leg out. I felt my foot connect with someone else's, and that person lost threre feet from under them and fell. Instantly I saw who it was.

"Oh! Keith I'm so sorry!" I said, quickly coming to his side, "Are you ok?" He nodded, a bit out of breath.

"Hey guys, I found her." He called. I looked over the loft edge. There were the rest of the boys searching the barn. They all stopped and looked up.

"Hey Elisha." James said, "Where you been?'

"Yeah we've been looking all over for ya." Matt said. "Where's Keith?" I bit my lip.

"He's fine." I said. I turned around and helped Keith to his feet.

"Sorry about that. Thought you were Wilson." I said. Keith straightened, and smiled back at me.

"He won't be coming out of his room for a while." Keith said. "Wow… you ok?" I gave him a puzzled look, then remembered my face was bloody and scarred. I nodded.

"It's dry blood." I said, curling my arms around me. 'What are you guys doing here?"

"We found Sam, said you'd been out all day riding. We went out to look for you but never found you. We got back maybe a hour ago and found your horse in the stable. So we started looking for you around town." Said Fred. "We got worried."

"Thanks." I said, "But I can take care of myself you know."

"We figured." Keith said. He gave me a look I didn't recognize… something hidden behind his eye that almost scarred me. But it was gone and he headed down the ladder. I followed him. I jumped down off the last three steps, and landed gracefully on the dusty ground.

"So… Lou told us you got a day off yesterday. And you're free till this afternoon. Wanna hang around with us?" Matt asked. I thought about it.

"Um, I don't know. I mean, I guess I can but… I mean…" I didn't know how to say it, but I didn't want to hang around anyone right now. I wanted to get home. I wanted to leave. How was I suppose to tell that to these guys? I looked up at each of there puzzled and worried eyes. Some had split lips, a crooked nose, and even Jacob got a right shiner. I met Keith's gaze, and I shivered.

"Naw." He said, "We got to feed the cattle this morning. We're gonna be out in the rattle snake valley for some cattle ranging. She woulnd't be back for Luna in time." Keith said, saving me the trouble. A few boys looked at him, puzzled, but kept quiet. We were starring at each other, his eyes endless pools and mine clouded. "We'll se ya later. It's good to see you're ok." He said. the boys looked at me, then at Keith.

"Ok, see you later Elisha." Fred said.

"yeah. See ya." Caleb said, with a curious look at Keith. They all waved goodbye, except Keith, and left the barn, leaving me alone with the boy.

"You sure you're ok?" Keith asked. I looked at him, knowing I couldn't lie to my best friend.

"No." I said.

"Want to talk about it?" Keith asked. I curled my shoulders and shook my head. "Aw come on. I can take it." he said with a smile. I looked up at him, my eyes sad, and the smile faded. "It's serious isn't it? Is it what Mary said? look, don't worry bout that. You got a family here…" I shook my head.

"I DO have a family." I said, looking away. Keith was silent. "I have parents a sister and a brother."

"Well that's great!" Keith said, "So what's all this about? Where are they?" I suddenly felt tears well up in my eyes. I had never cried since I came here. Ever. Not once.

And now, I tried even harder to choke the tears back. But a thought of Seth, and Ellen, a thought of a family poker game, and a single tear dropped down my cheek. Keith didn't say anything. He had never seen me cry. We had been through a lot together in just three weeks, and some painful events, but I didn't cry.

But now, standing there, arms hugging myself, bloody lip, sore body, and covered in hay, I cried. "Elisha…" Keith started. I looked at him. "What happened? Is your family… dead?" They way he said it… made me cry even more. They were dead, weren't they? I mean, come on… I didn't know if I could ever go back home, see them again… and the time I was living in now… they didn't exist.

Great. More tears.

"Are they?" he asked again. I nodded slowly. I felt an arm around my shoulder. "Listen… a lot of people don't have a family. But in a town like this… they can start over. They build a new family. Sometimes better then the first." I wanted to punch him. He didn't understand.

"Many people come here because of a lost loved one. And then they refuse to start over. They linger in the past until they die. Eilsha, don't do that. Please? You're a nice girl. You don't deserve to have a rotten life. Whether you linger on their death is up to you. But the question is… do you want your family back? If you do, ya have to live life. Ya gotta try." I looked up at him. He had no idea. He turned and left. I sat down, my knees suddenly giving in. Was he right? No, yes. I didn't know, I didn't care. I just wanted to go home. But HOW? Think! I was good at that. Thinking. Ok, think. How did I come INTO this time? I fell asleep. But I had down that a lot here. Did it matter where and when I fell asleep? The bed in that room… the one I woke up in.

Maybe there was something there. Something? LIKE WHAT! I began to get frustrated. I looked up to see Keith and the boys taking off on horses across the valley away from town. I had to do SOMETHING! And all I had was the room somewhere past Lincoln. How would I get there? How much money did I have… a lot. Ok… I set a goal. I would go for one more week earning money, cause I didn't know when my next opportunity would be to get a job. One more week, then I would ride out and find that house. How would I deal with those goons there? I'd figure that out later. But for now, I looked up again, to see Keith and the rest just disappearing over the hill. I smiled and jumped up. I raced out of the barn and down the street. I ran into the Luna Hotel, surprising the number of customers there, including Lou.


	12. Chapter 12

"Lou, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Well, can it wait?" she asked. I thought, and shook my head. She sighed and pardoned herself from the customers, who nodded at her. Lou walked over, wiping her hands on a towel. "What's this all about? Storming in here like that? You got a smile on your face, which is more then you've had in a long time."

"Look, the boys are going to herd up some cattle down by rattle snake. I was wondering if I could to with. I'd be gone all day." I said. Lou starred at me surprised, and for a second, I thought she'd say no.

"Why of coarse dear!" she said, "You've been so helpful these past weeks, without asking a single thing. And when ya do, I can't see myself to say no. Go for it. Just don't disappear like ya did last night, ya hear?" I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thank you!" I said, and raced out of the hotel leaving Lou baffled. I ran down the street, and into the stable. I found my horse… all ready saddled. I looked around.

"keith said, you might come by." Sam said. I tuned around to see a tall black guy stide toward me with a giddy smile. "Said to saddle it up, just in case you came. Did ya have fun last night?" I smiled.

"yes. Thank you, Sam, you're a big help." I said. Sam's smile got bigger.

"Just bring along a few Eli's next time?" he asked. I laughed and nodded as I mounted up. Same opened the gate for me and I flew out, waving goodbye to same. It took me about five mintues at full gallop to catch up to the boys. They were heading towards the River Torch Creek. Keith spotted me galloping toward them and stopped the small posse. I pulled my horse to a stop next to them. Keith leaned on his saddle starring at me.

"Need something?" he asked. I smiled, and threw his coat his way.

"You forgot your coat." I said, "And I'm boarded." Keith looked at me, then at the boys.

"Wadda ya say guys? Think we could use another hand?" Keith asked. The boys nodded, with a few woops and cheers. We started on our way in no time.

The cattle run was easier then I thought it was, and for some reason I knew what I was doing. We were about four miles out east of the town, and slowly moving the heard west. The boys were trying to keep the cattle from separating, while I was at the back, keeping them moving. I was laughing almost the whole time. The boys spent almost a whole hour trying to heard a bull back with the rest, while trying to stay clear of the horns. Even the horses got jibberish, and wouldn't move correctly. I wondered if my horse would do it, and could stand up with the bull. Finally the bull was back in, defeated, and the boys continued rounding them together and keeping them that way. We stopped for a little while at the creek, to let the heard drink. We watched from the hills, as they drank. They seemed calmer now… more easier to handle compared to now. They paced back and forth, and we had to keep chasing them back. Something about this place spooked them.

"Alright, boys… Elisha… watch out for bolting bulls. This place is never good at keeping cattle calm. They'll bolt like…" just then seven bolted up the hill. Keith rolled his eyes and took off followed by three other boys. As they passed, four more took off in the other direction. The last two boys took off after them, leaving me watching the rest of the heard. When they were gone, and out of sight, still chasing the cattle down, the bull, and two others took off.

I looked around, wondering if I had to do it. And I did. No one else was around. It couldn't be THAT hard could it? I took off after them, and stopped them before they finished a quarter of a mile. The bull's nostrils flared and it snorted. It was going to charge, spook the horse and take off. But my horse stood firmly underneath me. I looked the bull straight in the eyes, and glared, daring it to try. The bull hesitated, and the other two behind him groaned. I gently nodded the horse forward. Four steps… five steps… and the bull didn't move.

Six steps… seven… finally the bull stepped back. Its ears twitched, and it turned around. I got them into a trot, all three of them, and we were back to the heard in no time. The boys still weren't back, and the cattle was still restless. I rode down the hill to the cattle, and circled them, bunching them up. Then, I pulled the horse to a slow walk, and began to whistle one of the tunes Aunt May taught me. It was slow, easy, and comforting. I went around the cattle, in circles, whistling the soft tune. Around and around I went, playing the tune over and over again. The cattle began to shift less, blow steam less often. Some began to hang their heads, and the flickering of there ears went down to following me around, listening to my tune.

A few tails flipped in a calm easy gesture. Even the bull looked like he was falling asleep. I continued to whistle me tune, but stayed in one spot now. Even the air felt easier to breathe. There was a bored snort from the bull, and then the boys came over the ridge, the cattle in front of them. They joined th heard, and I thought I would have go around and calm them down again, but they stayed settled and easy. The ones that joined them soon were rocking their heads gently. My whistling got softer and softer, until the only sound was the light wind, and the trickling creak. I went back up the hill and joined the boys.

"Don't EVER leave me alone like that again. The bull took off with two others! I didn't know what to do!" I snapped. Keith looked at me, then the cattle, then at me again, baffled.

"Looks like you got everthing under control here." Jacob said. "I saw you take the bull back. You probably could of just had him FOLLOW you here he was so obidiant. What did you do? All I saw was that you stopped him."

"We thought he was going to charge, and you guys just stood there for like a death defying minute!" Matt said. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Just let him know who I was." I said, 'and I'm not someone to be pushed around."

"How'd you calm the cattle like that?" Keith asked, his voice clipped. I looked at him.

"Just an old trick my dad taught me." I said, my own voice firm. Keith let it drop.

"Well, one' things for certain… you got a way with the cattle. Mind getting us moving miss Cattle woman?" Fred said. I rolled my eyes, and headed back down. I got to the back of the heard, while the boys took the sides. I started at a low whistle… the suddenly went high pitch. The cattle woke up, jerking there heads. I pushed my horse forward, forcing the cattle to move. With the help of the whistles and yelling and my sudden talent, we had the cattle in town and in pens in no time. My work with the cattle soon spread through town, and when I got back to the hotel, Lou greeted me with Cattle Woman. I rolled my eyes and headed up stairs. I kicked off my shoes and got ready for bed. I fell asleep with the thought of just one more week, and then I was going to try to get home.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, the hotel was empty, other then those few men playing cards at the table. I brought out some Eil's for them at no cost, and set to work cleaning the counter. When I was finished with the galsses, I went back in the kitchen, to pull the freashly backed Eli's from the oven. I set some aside for Mr. Hofman, like I promiced. As I cut the cookies, I heard the door swing open out front, and about four men walk into the hotel.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I called. And scooped the cookies from the tray into a jar. I wiped my hands off from the cocolate and walked outside. There were three men I didn't recognize, sitting a table in a shadowed corner. The forth man was at the bar, his head down. "What can I get for ya?" I asked, setting the towel down.

"heard there's some good grub here." He said. His voice was young… easy but firm and hard.

"Sure." I said, "We got the best cookies here in all of New Mexico." I said. "Baked em myself."

"Did ya now." He said. from his voice… from the way he spoke… a feeling started in my stomach. I didn't know what it was.

"They're twenty cents." I said, "Anything else?"

'Whisky." He said, "Four." I hesitated, and pulled out four cups and filled them to the top. The young man took the cups and brought them over to the table. He came back, and I guessed he wanted the cookies. I went in the back, and fetched eight cookies. I gave them to the boy, and he paid up without looking up. They sat in the corner for a long time, whispering, drinking. They like the cookies that's for sure. They kept buying them. But they only ate a few. Saving them up I guessed. The forth came up again to the bar.

"More Eli's?" I asked, 'Or refills?" I said it almost snoddy. And I guessed the kid sensed the anger in my voice and looked up. I gasped. I was starring into light blue piercing eyes. The boy. The boy I had seen in the jail house. The boy that had killed the sheriff, was starring back at me. I knew he recognized me, cause there was a flicker in his eyes.

"Both." He said. I slowly gave him the cookies, and gave him a bottle to refill their glasses. The boy nodded and took em back to the table. I hesitated, and slowly washed the glasses, my eyes glancing over at them. On the side of my eye, I saw them look at me… and my heart skipped a beat. What were they going to do now? I was in deep trouble. Where they here to kill the sheriff? No. I wouldn't let them. The sheriff was a close friend. I wouldn't let them close. My eyes wondered to the men's holsters. They had a pistol each, but the boy had two. Cross draw. What was I going to do? Lou was in the back, playing pocker, and Aunt May was at home, taking the day off. I was here alone. The two men playing cards glanced at me, then at the men. They noticed I was nervous and knew something was up. I caught their gaze, erdging them to come over. They set down their cards, and came to the bar with their cups. One leaned over, as I filled their cups.

"What's up?" he asked in a low voice.

"Those men… they're murders." I whispered back. He pulled back, and took his drink. He finished it off, set his glass down, and walked solemnly out the door, his friend close behind. They were going to get the sheriff. I took a deep breath to try to calm myself. But I felt a fear grip my heart, as they all stood up, looking at me. I tried not to panic… and suddenly… I wasn't. Like the fear had just dropped. I knew what I had to do. Keep them here till the sheriff arrived. I went back to the kitchen, and I heard them follow me. I shut the kitchen door, knowing it wouldn't do much. But then I reached up over the cabinets, and pulled my old rifle down. I loaded it quickly, my fingers suddenly as slick as butter over silk. I wasn't shaking, or scared. I was calm and ready. The door opened, and I cocked the rifle.

"Don't move a finger you slimy pieces of hog turds." I said coldly. The man stopped, surprised a girl my age had them at the other end of a rifle. I looked them over… only three… and the boy was missing. I cursed under my breath as I remembered the back door. There was suddenly a small sound, and the wind around me shifted. There was a click of a gun, and I felt something hard agansit my back.

"That's not very nice." The boy said behind me. "Drop the gun hot shot." I did so, very slowly. One of the men came up and took it from the ground. It was a dark skinned, dark haired indain. As I said it, something in my mind told me Mexican Indian. "Where'd those men go?"

"What men?" I said. The boy laughed.

"You got a slick tongue for being on the wrong side of a gun." He said. I frowned, and spun around, smacking the gun from his hand. I grabbed his arm and twisted it, coming behind me. With my other hand, I grabbed his gun and cocked it, pointing the barrel at his head. Everyone froze as I held the boy by the throat from behind, a pistol to his head. Even I was surprised I had done that… yet I felt no fear in me. Something that I should have felt.

"Now who's on the wrong side of the gun?" I snapped in his ear. The boy hesitated.

"You are." He said. Three more gun cocked, and the men at the door, had their barrels aimed at me. I grinded my teeth. Great. I relocked the gun, and let go of the boy. He took the gun from my hand with a smile. "Thanks." He said. I glared at me. And he just smiled back, quicker then the eye could blink, his gun was twirled around, cocked and aimed at me. I frowned and put my hands up, surrendering. I hated that… but I had nothing on me. No guns… nothing. There was a cold knock at the back door, and the sheriff called quietly. The boy jerked his head at the men. They quickly grabbed my and dragged me out into the hotel… and up the stairs. We were heading down the hall, when I saw my room. There was only one man holding me on my right side… as was my door. Without thinking twice, I gripped the mans arm, jumped up and kicked the wall on my left, sending us both flying through my door and into my room. I rolled over, reaching for his gun, but there was a gunshot… and I jerked back. The boy grabbed my shirt and pulled me to my feet.

"Pull another stunt like that again and I'll strangle you." He said, his voice cold. My eyes flared and I spat in his face. He threw me against the wall. The other men piled into my room, and the kid shut the door behind them, his pistol in his hand.

"Out here." One man said. He was looking out the window. My window lead to the back of town… and not two far was the stables… and my guess their horses. One opened the window, and leaned out. When no one was looking, my hand snaked under the mattress and my fingers curled around my pistol. In a flash, I snapped it out, aimed and fired. The window shattered, and all the men ducked. I fired again, this time knocking the man's gun away from his hand. I fired again, splitting another man's holster off, and another shot took care of the third. They all froze. It was the boy who spoke first.

"You only got one shot left. And there's four of us." He said. I rolled my eyes. And before anyone could blink, I aimed up, and fired my last shot. The light in the ceiling shattered, and it went black. I grabbed the bag of my money and At the same time, I moved with sped people whished to have. I flew out the door and into the hallway. I tried to go down the hall, by I was suddenly smashed into the wall. The boy picked me up and shoved me back into the room. This time they held me at gunpoint. They headed out the window, with me in the middle. In no time, we were in the stables. I quickly saddled my horse, and they tied it to their own. I got on, still at gunpoint, and we all raced out without another word.


	14. Chapter 14

We were about a full days hard ride from town, when we slowed. I didn't know which way we were going, cause I was blindfolded, gagged and bound. Good for them I was both. If I had seen where we were going, I could steer the horse with my knees, and if I could talk, I would be screaming and yakking the whole way. And I think they knew that. As night fell, I began to fall asleep on the horse. I could feel my money bag bouncing under my shirt. I drifted off, and was shaken roughly. I leaned forward in the saddle, and kicked out with my foot. Whoever I hit, I nailed hard in the stomach, and I heard the 'bluuuu' of the person. I heard the boy laugh.

"She's a handful ain't she?" he said.

"Why did we take her anyway?" said another man. He was older, seemed wiser. Even blindfolded I matched the voice to the blonde hair brown eyed man. He wore a rugged hat and brown pants. A white flimsy shirt with a dark brown coat.

"Because, Doc," the boy said, "We couldn't just tell her to drop the gun and walk away. Sides she saw us and knew who I was."

"Right." I cursed under my breath through the gag, and suddenly, we stopped moving. I heard the others get off their horses, and one came over to my left side. "Would you like some help down?" the voice was Doc's. Kind and considerate. But I knew better. I kicked out again, this time nailing him in the chest. The boy laughed again.

"Wooohoo Doc! Got jammed by the lady!" came another voice. This one I took to be the rugged, dirty one. There could have been a whole world of fleas leaving in his clothes. I was suddenly grabbed around the waist and dragged off the horse. I was pushed down roughly, and told to stay. Stay? Like some pup? HA! I felt behind me, looking for something to cut the ropes off my hands. Nothing to sharp, but I did find a rough rock. Before the men could even BEGIN to set up came, I was working away at the ropes.

About an hour later, I was still at it. I heard a fire crackle, and the men settle down around it. One of them walked over to me… I guessed the boy because his footsteps were lighter. The gag was ripped off along with the blindfold.

"Howdy!" the boy said, "Nice to see those lovely green eyes again." I frowned, and he smiled. "you to I guess. What something to eat?" I just glared at him. And surprisingly, his smiled turned, and he frowned.

"Who are you guys?" I asked. The boy sat down, still frowning.

"Well, not much by the gang name yet… but I'm Doc." Said the blonde, "The dirty one is Steve, and that over there…" he pointed to a dark figure standing out of the fire's light… the Indian… "Is Shavez." The figure tipped his hat. "And that son of a gun, with no sence over there is…"

"Doc shut it will ya?" Steve said, "Man's gotta eat in silence." Steve started poking away at his tin plate full of food.

"So does a girl." Doc said. He picked up a plate and walked over to me. "Look, we're not gonna hurt you." I flickered my eyes over to the boy. Just one look at his eyes told me he was the unpredictable kind. "I won't let him." I looked at Doc, startled. "Not that he would." He held up the plate. "Hungry?" I looked at him, wondering. A thief like him with such nice manners. Why was he with that murdering boy over there. My eyes sweeped back to the boy, and Doc chuckled. "Don't try anything. He may be just a kid but he can whoop some butt. Don't matter if it's a ladies this time around either. Now… some food?" I grinded my teeth and nodded. I WAS hungry. I never ate before I left town. So yeah, I was hungry. Suprisingly, Doc untied me. He set the plate down in front of me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Just remember. Nothing funny." Doc said kindly, "For some reason, that kid's a bit itchy around you." I looked up, startled, but he stood up and left. Around me? That kid? Why? I had no clue… but I didn't want to find out. My hands were free, and my horse wasn't but five yards away. But the food came first. I didn't exactly take my time eating it. I had to get ahead of the others. As I did, I memorized where each man had his guns. Steve had a sawed off rifle leaning against his saddle maybe three feet away. Doc had his pistols under a blanket, and a rifle on top of that. But both those were behind him. The Indian didn't have a gun.

But he played with a knife around his finger. I guessed he had more of those. But he put his knife away, in a buck skin sheath behind his back on his belt. I'd have at least a three second run before he realized I was running, and pulled out his knife. But the kid… the boy had his pistols right there. He was leaning on his saddle, knees up and eating. But one hand was always free. The plate was on the ground, and he held the fork, but one hand was always free. And that had was closest to his pistols. As I watched, the boy kept shifting his eyes over at me. I just glared back, and he would look away and finish chewing talking or whatever. The boy… dang it.

He had his guns within a half a second reach. How was I suppose to do anything with that? Ok… think. I had at least one second surprise… not including the kid. He was expecting something with his shifty blue eyes. But other then that… I had one second surprise… and the longest it would take for them to get weapons and propose them to me…. If they were good… was about two seconds. That did leave me much. But that kid. Arrh! He was ruining my plan… and he knew it to.

I wanted to throw my plate at him… but a thought suddenly came to me. My plate… and empty tin plate. And the fire. A distraction. I would throw the plate like a Frisbee, straight at the fire. They had set up the wood in a tee pee style. So if I could hit it just right… it would knock over. Giving me about a three seconds of surprise. Not much to work with there, huh? Ok… so I couldn't get to my horse… but did I need to? I looked at the circle around the fire. Steve's rifle was close to me. Maybe less then two yards. I had to be fast. And accurate.

I gripped my plate, starring at it as the fire light shinned dully against it. This was going to be dangerous. Oh yeah… reall dangerous… just the way I like it. Without any more hesitation, I threw the plate, and jumped to my feet. I half chased the plate as it hit the fire… just a bit off target… but it still fell. It fell with a crackle and the flames burst, and then went down.

They snapped around, their hands going for their weapons… bit I already had mine. It was loaded, cocked, and pointing straight at Steve. They all stopped. My eyes had suddenly took the wild look of the fire just seconds before it went out.

"I swear, you remind me of my mother." Steve said. I almost had to smile, but I didn't.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"What do you think you're doing?" the kid asked, his eyes dancing.

"Getting out of here, numbnuts." I said. Steve laughed, his eyes shifting to the boy.

"She called you numbnuts." Steve said… "She just…"

"Shut up Steve." The boy said, his eyes flaming. Steve did. "Now, you can't be getting out of here."

"And why not?" I asked. Billy shrugged. I was suddenly aware that I only saw three men… or two men and a boy. The Indain was gone. I heard the ever so slightest crackle, and the wind change. I spun around, slamming the butt of the rifle into the Indian's stomach. I then jerked my elbow up and nailed him under the chin. At the same time, I heard clicks behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know how many guns were pointed at me. I spun around and before I could cock my gun, I felt cold metal agansit my neck.

"Alemina, Chika." The Indian said in my ear his voice hot and angry. I slowly lifted my hands, the rifle in one. The boy stood up, and jerked the rifle from my hand. He leaned into my face.

"Your quick." He said, his piercing blue eyes starring hard into my mind. But there was a spark there to, something I knew was suppose to scare me. My eyes flared and gave him a glare so hard it could bruise. That spark in his eyes disappeared, and was replaced with something I didn't recognize. "Pull a stunt like that again, and you'll be dropping more then a pistol." He grabbed my shoulder. Forgetting about the knife, I kneed him in the stomach and tried to swing at him, but he ducked.

"You ever touch me again, you're going to be HOLDING parts to keep yourself from looking like some freak from mars… you mutated pig." Billy frowned. From the look in his eye, I know he wanted to say something back, but he turned around and sat down. Shavez, set his hands lightly on my shoulders. Why he did that after I just slammed the kid for doing the same thing… I don't know. But my eyes were on the kid. Shavez pushed me forward gently, and placed me in the circle around the fire. Steve came behind me and tied my hands back up… but left the gag off.

I starred at the fire as it licked the sky and crackled in the night. The heat warmed me up, and hugged my face. I didn't need a mirror to know my eyes flamed just as madly as the fire. But I could feel eyes pinning me down. Light, but hard blue eyes watching me. There was no use in escaping tonight. I was tied back up, and had already put them on skittish. I had made a move and they would put a watch up tonight. Well that was fine. I could get some sleep now.

I laid down, and fell asleep… or so they thought. After a while of 'sleeping' my breathe became slow and steady. I let my mouth hang open slightly, and let my body relax. Maybe about an hour of 'I wish I really WAS asleep' and they changed their conversation to something interesting.


	15. Chapter 15

"Billy, what's with you?" Doc said, suddenly changing the subject from sheriffs.

"What?" the boy named Billy said, "Ain't nothing wrong with me."

"If that was true, you would have slapped that girl silly. Chewed her out, and decided she'd be missing breakfast the way she snapped at you." Steve said.

"You don't look at her the way you do the rest." Shavez said.

"You've seen her before?" Doc asked. Billy was silent.

"Yeah." He said, "before I broke from Lincoln. She was put in the cell next to me for smart mouthing the law."

"She wasn't there when I went in." Doc said.

"She's the one that made that whole. She broke the lock by sticking a pin in the hole. Whatever she did the lock snapped open like butter. They she looked around, and just starred at the wall. At first, I thought she really was crazy."

"I heard about that in town." Shavez said, "She's crazy alright… crazy like you, Billy." I heard Billy laugh, in his light mood again.

"Anyway, she was just starring at the wall, when she suddenly decided to pull out a plank. I was about to stop her, but she made no sound. The rest of the wall didn't give way. She had the whole thing planned out, and somehow, she was smart enough to pull the right board to make the rest of the wall weak, and do it without a sound." Billy said.

"Billy… that's IT? That's why you didn't knock her upside the head?" Steve said, chuckeling. Billy hesitated.

"All I'm gonna say is we're keeping a good eye on her." Billy said, and took a sip of his coffee.

"Come on Billy, there's more to it." Doc said.

"Yeah, so what? I ain't figured it out yet." He said, his voice ringing with a amusement, "But when I do, boy… I know I'll be surprised to find answer… and I'll be surprised by the answer itself." The others were quiet.

"What should we do with her tomorrow then?" Steve asked.

"Kill her." Billy said. My blood froze.

"Hey, Billy, a Chika? Why would we kill a girl?" Shavez said.

"Alright… we won't. We'll take her with us." Billy decided.

"Great." Doc's voice came, "I'll tell her in the morning."

"Don't have to." Billy said, his voice smooth, "She heard." I frowned, but kept my eyes closed. They couldn't see me, my back was to them. Billy was the first one up for night watch. It was dark, and the fire was out, so I could never see where he was. then Steve took watch. He came over once to check on me and ended up scaring me to death. I just about beat him to a pulp. Then Doc. He told me where he was, and asked why I wasn't asleep. I said I couldn't. to much going on. Plus I didn't trust him enough to fall asleep. I heard Doc chuckle.

"How bout I kill two birds in one stone. I'll hum… a soft tune, to ease the sleep. But loud enough for you to know where I am." He said. I was silent. Then quietly agreed, surprised by his kindness. My thoughts of Doc, drifted to Billy. He had killed the sheriff, kidnapped me, and just got on my bad side… but for some odd reason… I didn't hate him. I couldn't place why, but like he said, there's more to me then meets the eye… same goes for him. My last thoughts before I fell asleep were of Billy… and I suddenly knew what more was behind those piercing blue eyes… I wouldn't remember it in the morning. I found myself being dragged to my feet, and pushed on my horse.

"Hey Billy!" Steve's voice said, loudly. "Come look see this!" I opened my eyes and saw I was on top of my horse, with Steve at the side. He had a split lip and was looking at the horse.

"What now Steve?" Doc said.

"You know that there story me and Charlie told ya? Bout the one where some girl suddenly ran from the spare bedroom and out the house?" I froze.

"You mean the girl that suddenly appeared out of nowhere?" Billy said sarcastically. Steve nodded.

"THis is er." Steve announced, "Look, this is the horse was stole over in Arizona. Same horse the girl took." They all looked at me, and I could feel my cheeks turning red. 'Dang good shot to!" Steve said, "You know that was me fav hat? Put a hole right through it, and something tells me you weren't aiming at my HEAD." Billy pulled his horse up to mine.

"Were you that girl?" he asked. I glared at him, and nodded. "How'd you get into the house without anyone knowing?" I looked away, keeping my mouth shut, giving him the sign I wasn't going tell nothing. Billy frowned, but turned his horse, and kicked it into a run. "Regulators! Let's skin out!" I jerked, and it wasn't because of the movemtn of the horse. That sounded oddly familiar… from a movie… Young guns…. Doc… Shavez… Steve… and Billy. My blood ran cold with my new discovery. My face went pale and any fire in my eye went out. No way. Doc saw me first… and stopped the posse.

"Wow, hey you ok?" He asked. I looked at him. I knew who he was… his life, his past his future… everything.

"Doc Sherlock." I said. He looked at me oddly.

"How do you know my n…" he started.

"You almost lost your tigger finger about two years ago. Want to be a teacher… and fell in love with a Chinese women traded for a ruined shirt to Murphy." Doc was speechless, his face hot red. I turned to Steve. This was crazy, but I felt I had to keep going. "Steve… Dirty Steve. Haven't take a bath in four years… apparently a new record. Chew's at LEAST two tobacco bags a day. Shavez… Mexican Indain." Shavez's eyes flickered with surprise and pride. I heard Steve murmur something. "Good with knifes… found family was killed by soldiers after coming back from a ambush and being the only survivor. They promised you meat… all you got was rotten food." the flicker in his eyes died. "You also have others with you… Charlie… young and skitterish. Fell in love with a Mexican woman…. Richard… also know as Dick… he's dead. Killed by a bounty hunter who had killed more people then smallpox." All their eyes went wide… except Billy's. His narrowed and focused completely on me. "Then there's you." I said, meeting his gaze bravely, "William H. Bonney. Alias Billy the Kid. All the papers say you're a left hander… but you're good with both hands. Young and vigorous. Laughs even when on the other side of the gun."

"How do you know all that?" Doc asked, lightly, "Nobody knows Billy's real name."

"You all worked for a man named John Tunstall, right?" All their eyes went dark. "Killed by Murphy's men… and Sheriff Brady, for land and a cattle run. Took renigades in, had a soft spot for em. Billy was the last one to be recruited before John died. You were all suppose to be law, take down Murphy's men… but it turned." I said, my own voice sending shivers down my back.

"How do you know so much about us?" billy asked, his voice calm. Suddenly I realized what I had done. I could have stopped myself… but I couldn't. And now it was to late. So play it off. I gave him, the slyest… most mysterious smile I could.

"Oh… I know MUCH more about you Billy." I said. Billy's own eyes lost their flare. Tell you the truth… just knowing who these guys were made me feel hollow inside. "That means, the Sheriff you killed in Lincoln… was Sheriff Brady." I said.

"Still don't like it?" he said, giving me his own smile.

"Good for you. If you didn't… I would have." I said, not so sure if I would. Billy's lips turned up in the slightest smile that no normal eye could have seen it… but my did.

"Did you know John Tunstal?" Doc asked. I shook my head. And looked up.

"Look, we obviously got off on the wrong hand. I'm Elisha." I said, "I don't want to get on your guys bad side…" Billy smiled, glad I had a little fear from them, "But then again… you don't want to get on mine." Billy shook his head and chuckled.

"No pretty intro will let those ropes loose." Billy said, kicking his horse into a run, the rest followed, me in the middle. I didn't know where we were going… but I could have guessed. A small Mexican village, where Billy was held in high regard. And I was right. We rode into the village, people coming out yelling out of joy, and waving to Billy. He had on a big smile and waved back yelling things to the ladies, and tipping his hat to the men. He pulled to a halt in front of a small casino, and we all walked inside, my hands still bound. Billy pushed me down at a table, and ordered a few beers. He sat down with a sigh, and tilted his head.

"So… Lish, you ever heard of… Pat?" Billy asked. I grinded my teeth, and nodded. "What do you think of him?"

"Pat Garett?" I said, "Lying, thieving, back stabbing traitor. No better then the worn buckles on his boots." I said. Billy frowned.

"Really?" he said, "Cause you see, Pat is a good friend of mine." I stopped. It occurred to me that Pat had ridden with Billy once. And maybe they hadn't found out, Pat was going to be a sheriff and track them down. Would Billy dislike me for hating one of his so called good friends? But I still knew, Pat is the one who shot Billy, and most of his friends. I looked up at Billy in the eyes.

"I hate that guys guts. Next time I see him, they'll be spilling." I hissed. Doc chuckled.

"Billy, stop testing her." Doc said. I looked at him confused. "Billy just playing with ya. We all know Pat. An old friend."

"Now he's after out hides." Steve said.

"Killed four already." Shavez said, his eyes dark with memory. The beer was set down at the table, and they all drank but me. I didn't drink. My eyes were clouded, but sharp and focused on Billy. The legend I had learned to love, was now sitting in front of me drinking beer after a chase. How cool was that! The thought made me smile and chuckle to myself. Billy looked at something.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You. I can't believe your whole outlaw life, just started by stealing laundry. Now your out shooting sheriffs." I said. Billy slammed down his drink, but I didn't flinch.

"How the hell do you know so much?" he said coldly, leaning forward. I leaned forward, getting right in his face, my eyes sparkling.

"You, will, never, know." I said slowly, each word clear and precise, and a smile spreading across my face. His eyes flickered, and he sat back. I leaned back in my chair. "Is it true what you said last night?" I asked, "Something about me that's got you curious?" Billy looked at me, and my smile… disappeared. That look in his eye… I'd never seen it before. Ever. It was so different, seeming like it filled his whole body, and sparkled and shined.

"I've figured it out." He said, "You, Elisha," his eyes gleamed even more then I thought possible, "you out of all the people, even though you know the most about me, how I kill, steal, snap a tongue once or twice, look at me with absolute certainty. No fear. Which is more then I've ever seen in even a man." Doc looked at him, Shavez stopped drinking, and Steve spit his tobacco out. "I've seen men act like they know what they're doing. Act like they can take us, just to reassure themselves. But in the end, I always see that spark of fear. But you," he laughed, "Nothing. At first, I just thought you didn't think I would pull the trigger. But after those stunts you pulled, I found myself standing corrected. You aren't scared of me. Am I right?" I paused, thinking. I really wasn't.

"Not a bit." I said truthfully. I guess I had spent all my years looking him up, researching him, turning him into my number one fan forever… that it was just about impossible to fear him. But now, I just found him competition… I stopped, realizing what I had just thought. Billy the Kid, competition? No. No way. Nope. "So you gonna let me out of these ropes?" Billy let out a loud laugh I learned to be his famous one.

"Now why would I go and do a thing like that? I just told you, you don't fear me, even with a gun. All the more reason not to trust you untied." He went on with his drink. It was then I realized, that if I wanted to continue to search for a way home, I had to get these guys to trust me. Now that little interruption, I didn't mind. Didn't mind one bit. I mean how many people get to hang with their number one fan and get them to trust you? I'd say around 1% of the entire Earth's population! I rolled my eyes.

"I'd be a lot more help if I was untied." I said.

"A lot more help? Or a lot more trouble?" Doc asked. I smiled at him.

"Both." I said finally, "But I can help you out for Murphy and his men. Not like they have me on their side. Fact is, hate them, almost as much as Pat." Billy straintened, streaching his back like he was getting ready to say something, and he was trying to relax to say it calmly. He set down his beer and leaned both arms on the table.

"Now, answer this question, cause it may be life and death here." Billy said, keeping his eyes on the beer in front of him, "How do you know about the war between us and Murphy and his men?" it was a straightforward question… but I already knew my answer. Murphy and his men had killed someone who I had learned to love through the papers and history books.

"They killed a good friend of mine. A VERY good friend of mine. People like that, get between me and a friend… it dangerous. But when they separate me and my friend forever… it'd down right blood spilling on their side." I said, my eyes dark. I didn't look at any of them. John Tunstal was a true, honest, loyal man. He took care of renegades and thieves. Had a soft spot for them. He ran an honest cattle ranch, and the boys he had taken in, would help out and learn schooling and learn to start over. But that man was killed. Murdered unfairly.

"What was your friends name?" Steve asked. I said nothing. Steve looked at Shavez, "She deaf?"

"No." Shavez said, "Who was your friend, Elisha?" I still said nothing. I didn't want to. The more I thought about it, the more the tears choked back. I was crying for a guy I hadn't even met. But yet, it seemed like I knew him. Something the time had played with again. The time had put me to know John… have real feelings for him. But soon, the sadness turned. Turned to anger. An anger deep inside that had only started as a small flicker. Just a tiny flame hidden from everyone. But now it was a blazing fire. That's one way to explain it. A blazing fire, ready to burn anyone who tried to put it out.

"Hey!" Billy tried to snap me out of my trance. "Who's your friend?" somebody put a hand on me. Reflexes said to just shove it off. But not in this mood. I grabbed it hard yanked, twisted and jerked it upwards. With one final shove I sent Steve across the room. Shavez stood up, and before the eye could blink, my hands slid around his waist, yanked a knife out from his belt, and cut my ropes… all in one smooth move. I tossed the ropes aside, and sat back down. I slammed the knife down, point first on the table. Shavez slowly sat down, his eyes on me, like everybody else's… including the bar tender. Steve stood up, shook the dust from his hair and sat down.

'You could have killed me! Twisting my arm like that!" Steve said.

"If she wanted to kill you, she would have already done it." Billy said, fingering his beer. His voice was quiet and smooth, but his eyes were laughing.

Suddenly Billy looked up and the quick thumping of footsteps into the saloon. Instantly Billy's hand went to his pistol. A short man wearing a sombrero and poncho apperared at the doorway. he was panting and eyes wide. His tongue slurred as he made a mess of Spanish language, aimed at Billy. Billy stood up, his eyes wild and he smiled.

"Alright boys, we got company…" he said.


	16. Chapter 16

Instantly all of them stood up, as the Spanish man left. Billy diapered in the back room, Doc ducked behind the bar, while Steve and Shavez left out the back door. Leaving me standing there. Now I figured company meant more then one person coming. And with the hiding and the faint click of gun hammer's, I took it as unfriendly company. I looked at the table. There were four beers… all of them half empty or practically full. I grabbed them all and tossed them to the bartender, hoping he knew that he had to get rid of them. He did.

They were all gone a few seconds, and then he picked up a towel and tossed it to me, and motioned for me to come around. With a quick glance out the door, I quickly walked behind the bar. The bartender gave me a few dirty glasses, and motioned for me to clean them. I nodded my thanks. I would pretend to work here. My eyes flickered to under the bar, where I could have swore Doc went under.

But he wasn't there. A trap door maybe? Maybe it went further back then it appeared? Either way, he was well hidden. My mind wandered to the back room where Billy was. Hope he was well hidden to. All of them. Heavy steps made their way down the path and into the saloon. They were dressed in Calvary uniforms, each holding a long rifle. My eyes went dark. After looking them each in the eye, I knew they would shoot to kill. I was suppose to be afraid. I KNEW I should be scared.

But I wasn't. I was incredibly calm. I cast my eyes downward and cleaned the glasses with the dirty rag I had in my hand. I wasn't shaking, I wasn't nervous, or sweating. My heart was calm, and I moved with ease. There wasn't a drop of fear in me.

"Hey, have you seen a boy about yay high, maybe seventeen, and in the company of three older men?" the captain asked. I looked up calmly from my glass. They were talking to the bartender. His eyes were narrow, but fear shined through them, betraying him. I could see his knees were ever so slightly shaken. He spoke, but in a mumble of Spanish. "I said, have you seen them!" the man raised his voice, grabbing the bar tenderer's shirt. Again the man spoke, quicker, more of a blur and plea… but in Spanish. This time the captain raised his pistol, and held it to the man's head. "I'll ask one more time." The tender was shaking now. Badly. His eyes were wide, and he was giving no effort to hide his fear. I stepped in.

"If you want an answer from him, shooting him won't be of any help." I said, with a spanish accent. The man looked at me.

"Who are you?" he spat.

"I'm the bar hand. You boys want a drink?" I asked. The man lowered his gun, and pointed it at me. I knew he would shoot, but still, not even a spark of fear.

"You, same question this man ain't answering." He said.

"Yes." I said honestly. "But I forgot how long ago." The man stepped closer.

"Now I know that's a lie." He said, "We trailed them in here bout ten minutes ago." A evil smile slimed across his face. I shrugged.

"All I know is they came in, they went out." I said. "sorry couldn't be more help to you." The man frowned, his eyes beady. There was a thud from the back room, and the man jerked.

"Ma'am, please tell the bartender to step outside, and follow him." Said the captain. Without even opening my mouth, I was pushed out with the bartender. As soon as he stepped outside, and took off across the road and took cover. I scoffed. There was suddenly shooting from inside. I jumped and lost my balance. Ok, THAT scared me. Scared me out of my wits. I could have sworn I peed my pants! The shooting continued, and yelling. I ran across the street and took cover in an ally. The shooting went on for about three more seconds, then stopped.

Then there was shooting further down the street. But that lasted maybe three seconds. In a few minutes, the men came out of the saloon. Billy was behind them, in shackles and a hood over his head. My eyes went wide. Steve was next, followed close behind by Doc and Shavez. All shackled, with hoods and at gun point. They were all loaded on horses, and in a few minutes they were gone. Leaving the streets empty.

I didn't even bother going back into the saloon. I just kind of stood there, jaw dangeling a little, astonished at the sudden events. What was I going to do? I looked out towards the horizon where the outlaws had vanished. Should I follow them? They would hang in a few days, no doubt. But Billy was smart, he would get them out. ALL of them? The best he had ever done, was gotten himself out of jail.

Could he get his friends out to? I blinked. Could _I _get them out? Would I be crazy enough to follow them and do it? I thought. If I did, and if I was, there would be no doubt about it, they would trust me after that. But doing that, and I would make myself an outlaw. Followed by the law, tracked down, hunted. My heart flew at the thought. Did I find that exciting? It was dangerous. But that's not what my heart was telling me. The only phrase that came to mind now was… time for some fun.

My eyes sparkled.

Probably something the time warp had changed. Instead of finding riding as an outlaw dangerous, bad and threatening, it made me find it as thrilling, exciting and fun. My eyes, flared, a plan already forming in my head. I walked down the street, each stride meaningful and strong. There was a solemn look in my face, and a dangerous gleam in my eye.

I found the gun shop. The bartender was inside with a two other men. I looked around. I found all the guns here were familiar to me from the shooting range. I found two .44 pistols with ivory handles and a sharp looking metal, Winchester lever action rifle which I would saw about a half a foot off, and a shot gun. All of them just my size, and just my type. My favorite to use. I set them all on the counter, and kept looking around. I grabbed about two boxes of bullets for each gun. As I set to work on finding the leather working, a voice rose up.

"You looking for gifts for a friend young lady?" a man asked. I looked up from the glass box.

"I'm looking for my own, thank you." I said. The man looked at me side long.

"Ah, ma'am. I'm sure your pa don't want you buying guns. Specially at this age. Just carrying a gun causes trouble." He said.

"Well then, are YOU going to go get Billy and the others?" I snapped, standing straight. The man looked startled.

"Look, miss, that's no job for a lady. Not in a million years will women ever use guns! It just ain't natural."

"Where are you're holsters?" I asked, ignoring him. "I need cross action holsters for the left hand. Preferably with tags for the bullets." I said. The man was surprised I said those things. Ladies shouldn't know anything about any of that kind of stuff.

"Ma'am, your gonna get yourself killed." Said the other man. "We can't let you do that!"

"Are you gonna let Billy get killed?" I asked, my eyes meeting his for the first time. He flinched and looked away. My eyes were blazing down. Both with anger and excitement. I found the holster I wanted, and looked for a shoulder belt with more bullet tags. I found one that would hold both shotgun and regular bullets. I set in next to the guns with the holster. I found a few nice looking knifes. Oh boy did I know how to use those. I set them on the counter to, mentally counting up the money I had to pay. I looked around for any other items. I ended up grabbing a saddle rifle-holster like the one on the first horse. It wasn't as nice, but it would do. It wasn't exactly money I wanted to spend, but trust me, I wasn't even leaving a DENT in the amount I had raised. "This is it." I said.

"Young lady," the first man said. That's it. I pulled out my wad of money, and slammed the amount on the table. I gather the things up and stepped outside, with the bartender and the second man behind me. They ran off, no doubt to tell the rest of the town what I was up to. I loaded all my things onto my horse, making sure the straps were tight and useable.

I emptied out the saddle bags, and put only the things I needed in. I went off again, and bought some food for the trip. I thought of everything. I bought rubber bands for my hair, a few pins for lock picks, some horse treats, a hankercheif, some leather gloves, an extra saddle bag, a roll up blanket, a saddle mat, a few tools for the horse to clean them out so he wouldn't limp, wire clippers, matches, rope, and last but not least a bag of tobacco for bribing the dumb ones.

When I went back outside, the whole town was back on the streets, starring at me, whispering, talking, and pointing. I ignored them all, and loaded my supplies onto my saddle. Before mounting up, I loaded all my guns, including the shot gun. I buckled the holsters on, and slid the pistols into the fits. There was a comforting weight on each of my hips now, and I actually felt safer, though I knew it wasn't true. I slid one knife into my boot, and the other in the back groove of my pants.

This had a reason. If my hands were tied behind my back, it would be easy to reach the knife without anyone seeing it. I filled the tags with bullets, slipping the shoulder belt around my right shoulder. I felt prepared. I mounted up, and took a deep breath. When I turned my horse around, there were a few men standing in front of me. My eyes flared, but I said nothing. By the look in there eye, and the way they stood, they weren't there to stop me. There were small, skinny Spanish men, their eyes blank.

"We are letting you go for one reason." The man in the middle said, "Otherwise we wouldn't have even let you buy the guns." I almost rolled my eyes. And exactly HOW were they intending to stop me before? Even with fist they were no match for me with this anger.

"Mind telling me that reason, so I can be on my way?" I asked, my eyes dark.

"We're letting you go, because we see something in your eyes we recognize. Almost horrifying." I waited for them to continue, "You have the same wild look in your eye, that Amigo Billy has." They said.

I blinked. I _WHAT? _"We are warning you, that that look can cause more trouble then you think. But we think you just may be as daft as Billy… daft enough to get them out." Without another word, they disappeared into the crowd. I hesitated, my eyes scanning the crowd. I grinded my teeth, realizing how much time I had already wasted. I kicked the horse into a full run. The crowd parted and I busted out of town. I rode hard, thinking of Billy and the gang. I pictured Billy galloping through the dead valley, his hair ruffeling in the wind, making tracks hard and fast, and a famous smile across his face. I brought my mind back to myself.

The wind in my hair, kicking up dust behind, loaded with deadly, yet somehow comforting weapons, and an thrill ahead. My heart fluttered, and a wide grin spread across my face. Maybe I WAS like Billy the Kid.


	17. Chapter 17

IT took me one day to reach Lincoln at a hard ride. When the town came into view, I slowed down to a trot. I steadied my self , and let go of the hands with ease. I had perfect balance as I pulled my hair back, and hid it under my hat. I rubbed my hand over the saddle wiping the stray dust off. I gave my face a good scrub, giving it a dirty look from the dust. A girl wearing pants and this many guns, would attract unwanted eyes. But Now I would get no more then a glance as pass buyers. I rode into town, and pulled my horse up to a rail in front of the saloon. It was very common for visitors to go to the saloon first. And, as I expected, the Sheriff came in soon afterward and walked straight up to me as I bought a bottle of whisky.

"Howdy." He said.

'Howdy." I said back, keeping my voice low and deep.

"What bring you to Lincoln?" the sheriff asked. I looked at him, my eyes clouded. They wandered to the silver star on his vest, then back to my drink. "Sorry to offend you, but see, I'm the law round these parts, and I keep the peace. I like to keep my eye on things… specially new comers."

"Just passing through. Maybe a day or two stay." I said, "Whiskey?"

"Don't mind if I do." He said. I bought another whisky and handed it to him. It was always good to get on the sheriff's good side. "Thank you." I nodded, "Names Daley." I stopped. My name… wouldn't be good for this man. Elisha? HA! No, think quick.

"Will." I said, the first name coming to my head.

"Well, Will, anything I can do for ya, just come holler." He said. He started to walk away.

"Sheriff?" I called. He stopped and turned around, "Since I am staying for a few days, and I hate boring cities, mind telling me if anything worth getting out of bed is going on round here?" The sheriff chucked and nodded.

"Well, we got a hanging tomarr'a morning. Some famous outlaws. Round nine." He said, "Then there's a party as Miss Cane's house. Anybody's invited." I nodded, and he left. Tomorrow morning? That didn't give me much time to plan. I had to think of something fast. It didn't take long, before an idea popped into my head. I grabbed the bottle of whiskey and walked out of the saloon. I walked my horse down to the jail house, where I saw the deputy was inside. Billy was without a doubt inside. But I had to talk to him. I knew they wouldn't let people talk to outlaws the day before a hanging. So how was I going to do this? Easy. I walked inside, and tipped my hat to the deputy. I gave him the bottle of whisky.

"For the young prisoner. Help settle his nerves if he has any." I said. The deputy hesitated then, nodded. He disappeared in the back, and I heard the faint voice of a young man. Billy. I left. Quietly and quickly. I tied my horse around the back of the buildings and found the jail outhouse. I found a spot hidden behind the buildings… and waited. I hate waiting you know that? It took three dang hours for Billy to finish off the whisky and figure he had to go to the bathroom. He came around, his hands in shackles, and held at gun point by the deputy who was close behind. The deputy shut the door behind Billy, and turned to guard. I pulled my hat down low, and took off my vest and over shirt, and pulled my handkerchief up around my nose. Now you couldn't recognize me. In a few minutes, I had gotten behind the outhouse, and knocked the guard out. I pulled the knife from my boot, and waited AGAIN. Finally Billy came out. In a flash, I had my knife on Billy's neck, and him in a tight grip. Billy froze and tenced.

"Where are your horses?" I asked.

"Idiot!" Billy hissed, "If all ya wanted was our horses, you could have asked the sheriff! They're free for anyone who claims the first!"

"Oh, but the sheriff doesn't trust me that much. I have a different purpose for them." I said, keeping my voice low, "Just tell me where they are. Besides, what are they do you anyway?" I said, tightening my grip as he tried to pull away. I was amazed at his strength in such a short build. And I was amazed at how I was able to hold him.

"In the barn behind the old shack." Billy said, "They ain't no good for breeding, so forget it."

"Oh, I don't want them for breeding, Billy." I said. He stopped.

"How do you know my…" he started.

"Just tell your gang to stay on their toes… and to hold their breath when the noose pulls tight." I let go. Billy swung, but hit only air. I was quick, and I was gone. I quickly found the sheriff and gave him the hint to go look by the outhouse. Billy was back behind bars, a odd expression on his face, and the sheriff thanked me. I had his trust now. I bit into my jerky, and trudged down the street toward the barn. I found their horses easy, but didn't take them. Instead, I put out a bad word for them, so no one would by them. I said they were old, used up creatures that wouldn't be worth the free price. That kept everyone well away from them. I didn't check into a hotel when it became darker. Instead I paid the barn keeper to watch over my horse, and I found a dark ally, and slept. The next day was going to be fun


	18. Chapter 18

The morning I woke up, I first realized my toes were cold. I sighed and sat up. Rubbing my head, I tucked my toes underneath me to keep the warm, and pulled my leather jacket up close around my chin. I would have to be quick for today. I would have to be acruate and perfect. Never missing a beat or a moment. Easier said then done. But right now… my stomach grumbled. I yanwed and pulled myself to my feet. I fixed my hair and hat, straightened my clothes and dusted myself off a little. When I got out to the street, I found folks had already started their day. I had slept in. That would make sence if I had ridden hard a whole day, and hand't slept that night. Wait…. I slept in? Then what time was it? My heart raced. And I felt like I was going to panic.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked a younger boy who was passing my quickly.

"Quarter to nine, last time I checked." The boy said.

"That was ten minutes ago!" a girl snapped at him. "Come on, we'll miss it! Scuse' us sir, we gotta run." The boy and girl ran off down the street. And now that I was paying closer attention, the entire crowd of people had somehow all moved to the gallows at the street. I swore under my breath. No time to set up my plan now. I had to act. Easy. I ran down to the barn.

The barn keeper wasn't there. I took my friends horses, and my own and rode behind town until I got just behind the bank… which was three houses down from the gallows. I pulled my pistols out, checked them all to make sure they had bullets. Then I loaded my rifle. I slung it over my back, and stood on the horses back. Climbing to the top of the bank, I found I was just behind crowd starring at four people standing with a noose around their neck. They were waiting until nine. About five minutes to go. Quickly I climbed down, and searched the rest of the town, making sure the town had been emptied back there.

I made a quick stop at the sheriffs office and picked a few locks to get to the gang's weapons. Then I ran back, mounted my horse and had the rest follow me all the way around to the other side, so I had a clearer shot. I fit all the weapons on to the saddles, and I pulled my rifle out, my blood pumping with excitement. This all started with the man pulled the lever. Finally it was nine. Men came up, tightened the nooses, and began to list all of the crimes the outlaws had committed. I laughed at a few when I heard 'Smearing glue on the sheriffs chair, shaving a layers head, and giving a nasty hair cut to the deputy's dog.

I bit my tongue. I had to keep quiet. The man stopped talking, and I pulled my handkerchief up around my nose to cover my face. Finally, a man gripped the lever, and I tensed. Even my blood seemed to freeze, waiting for the moment to start the fury. My stomach lifted, and I bit my lip. Without a breath or a blink, I lifted the rifle to my shoulder and aimed. I was going to have to be fast.

Four bullets, more accurate the ever. The man pulled…hard. Four trap doors let loose, and four men began to hang. I pulled the trigger… four times to be exact. Then I flung it into its sling on my back, and kicked my horse in to a dead run. I held Billy's horse and the other's horses behind me. The crowd parted in a frenzy as I bolted through stearting with one hand and perfect balance. I swung the horses around the gallow stage and the boys leapt on. Shots rang off instantly. I grabbed a pistol and soon the others had their own lead flying after me.

I swear I could have felt the wind pass by my ear on some of them. The horses where restless and where jerking this way and that. My heart beat fast pumping my blood through my body faster then I could count. Not that I was trying to. I was concentrated where the firing was coming from. Men where shouting, horses were flipping out, the crowds was yelling, and the sound of guns flooded the town. We spun our horses around and bolted out of town just as the last of the crowd had disappeared. I didn't think it would be that easy.

But when I looked back. It wasn't. A posse was behind our tails. Instead of being disappointed, or frightened, my eyes flared and I smiled under my handkerchief.

"The canyon up ahead!" Doc yelled over the rushing wind and pounding hooves. I looked ahead. There was a canyon and ridges up ahead. We all split, barely dodging bullets that slit the air.

I took my horse straight to the ridge. When the posse saw we had split, that had to think fast. When the reached the ridge and canyon, the split. I had two coming my way. The rest was after the others… with four going for Billy. I rolled my eyes. Two for me? INSULT I thought. But, would take care of them just anyways. They where far behind me but I was still in range.

Bullets zipped past, and one nicked me on the shoulder. I rocked, almost loosing my balance, but I pulled myself back on. I pulled my horse around bends and twists in the ridge. I hit a dead end before I began to go upward, and found a place to hide. I pulled my rifle out, and settle myself down in some rocks. I watched my horse. Within a few minutes his ears pearked up, and I leveled my rifle. The two men came around the bend.

Two shots went off. Their horses bolted down one way. I didn't want them to go that way. I sent of another two shots to scare the horses into the dead end. The men on the other hand, I had shot of their saddles. Nothing deadly. Wasn't quite sure I was ready for that yet. But they hit hard either way. Quickly and quietly, I remounted and found their horses. Salvaged anything of value to me from their saddles and horses and then cut the buckles on the saddles. Bare back for them today.

I took off before the men could find out which direction their horses had taken. I had to find the others again. My mind told me mentally that I had two bullets left in my rifle… and four altogether in my pistols. But I couldn't reload now. Not yet. Or could I? Now would be smart. But I couldn't' bring myself to do it yet. I don't know why. I was just focused on finding the boys as soon as possible. I trotted down to the canyon and found the river. Knowing Billy, he would have followed this river to cover up tracks. SO I followed it. I got maybe four seconds into the river when I was knocked from my saddle by something big and hard.

A person. Shoot, I thought. Somebody else followed me and was going to pick me off! I had been stupid and fell for it! I hit the ground hard and rolled. Rolled right over a sharp rock that punctured deep into the skin right above the waist on my right side. I yelped, feeling the hot blood ooze out under my shirt. But I kept my roll backwards, and then to my feet. I looked at my opponent. It was Billy. That twit! My anger rose in me. An anger that seemed to burn my eyes.

"Who are you!" Billy demanded. I realized my face was still covered. But I was to angry to just give him an answer now.

"The person who just saved you life!" I spat, my fingers itching toward my gun.

"You didn't answer my question!" Billy snapped. My eyes caught his fingers brushing against his own pistol he had gotten from his horse… that I had put there. I blew. I pulled my pistol out, faster then I could blink. Billy did the same, just as fast as me. . "I'm gonna count to five."

"Yeah well I'm gonna count to three." I snapped.

"I don't just trust anyone who burst in like that!" Billy said, "Tell me who you are or eat it!"

"Idiot Billy!" I snapped, "I'm just as blown as you are! You're such a creep for pulling a gun on someone who risked their life to save you! AND you're pals! Something I might say that YOU couldn't do!"

"Who are you, and how do you know my name!" I grinded my teeth.

"Dang it Billy!" I said, reaching for my handkerchief, "It's a wonder how you're still alive!" I pulled it from my face, and pulled my hat off letting my hair fall out. Billy lowered his gun, as did I. He just kinda stood there, jaw sorta dangling. I scoffed.

"I ah… huah… had to use some dirt to help blend in." I said. I heard more galloping… horses. More of them. But I knew who they were. Doc, Shavez, and Steve.

"Well I'll be…" Doc said seeing me and Billy, "So this is the freak who blasted in and saved my neck?"

"Son of a gun." Shavez said, "Never would have thought a _Chikia _would have my life on her hands."

"That's down right unnatural." Steve said. "I got a women to thank for saving my neck?"

"Your welcome you wort hog." I snapped at him.

"Billy, put the gun away." Doc said.

"She pulled first!" Billy argued.

"We pulled at the same time dweeb!" I snapped back.

"What did you just call me?"

"Great, don't tell me yer deaf to?" I said, I threw my arms up. "I just rescued a twit!"

"Say that again and you'll swallow lead!" Billy threatened.

"I dare you!" I snapped, my eyes alive. Billy stopped and we glared at each other for a few seconds. Finally, Billy's shoulder dropped and he ran a hand through his light blonde hair, smiling.

"You are a loadfull of…"

"Billy!" Shavez snapped, "We gotta get outta here. There might be some of that posse around!" Billy mounted his horse again, holstering his pistol.

"What about her?" Steve asked. Billy looked at me.

"I'm be fine on my own thank you." I snapped, "I'll cover you're guys trial up and finish anybody trailing you." I mounted up. In doing so, I pulled at the two wounds, both sending pain through my entire upper body and the blood now flowed freely. I gasped and fell over my saddle.

"Uh-uhh." Doc said, "You're coming with us. You go anywhere you're going to leave a trail of blood if you don't get that patched up."

"Like I won't if I follow you. I'll be showing them right to you." I said through clenched teeth. "I'll be fine. I can make it to Albuquerque, I can fix up there." I turned my horse, not really knowing if I really wanted to go that way, or go with these guys. One arm around my waist, where I was shot, I started off. I hoped they wouldn't stop me. And they didn't. I just rode away slowly, my back towards them as the pain grew. I didn't think I would make it to Alburquerque. But I couldn't go back to Lincoln. What would I say? I got caught in the cross fire? Ha.

That was old. But I couldn't' go with Billy. Why? Well… me coming along gave a greater chance of them being tracked. So I couldn't. Besides, I wasn't in there gang. I was their prisoner, then things changed a bit when they got arrested. I just helped them out a bit. Doesn't mean I'm bound with them for life. They could have died otherwise. Died? But Billy didn't die by getting hung! Pat Garret shot him! Or would. So how come it come so close. If I wasn't here, which I wasn't suppose to be, he would have hung. History would have been changed.

Had I somehow moved the coarse of history to another track? Shoot. What happened if I died? I looked at my wounds. Would I die? I didn't know. But really what would happen? Would I wake up back in my home? Home. It was beginning to feel like a story, just like the old west had when I WAS at home.

I gridned my teeth. I had money. I could go find a place to rest. No doubt Keith and the others would be looking for me after my sudden disappearance. Could I go back to them? After what I had been through, with Billy and all? I couldn't see it happening? So what would I do? I got angry with myself aigan, but the pain kept me from doing anything irrational. Keeping well away from Lincoln, I moved my way down the creek. I was leaning heavily over my saddle, my face towards the water when I saw it. It looked like cumbs from sombodys food. Bread crumbs or something.

I pulled my horse out of the river and slowly worked my way around the brush, quietly reloading my pistols. I clenched my jaw shut tight when a wave a pain threatened to let loose in a loud wail, but I kept quiet. I heard noise up ahead. The murmur of voices. I cocked my pistol and moved slowly forward on the opposite side of the river. I stopped my horse and dismounted. I crept further downstream on the bank, when a small camp caught my eye. One horse, one bed and a small campfire.

But I didn't see anybody. It was then I heard the click of a gun hammer. I froze. The cold barrel of a gun was set to my neck, and I held my breath.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up to a loud noise. An alarm. BEEP BEEP BEEP. I groaned and threw my hand across my bed stand and shut my alarm off. I sighed and rubbed my face. Laying there in bed I realized how much sleep my body needed. I buried my face in my pillow, then froze. The pillow smelt of my flower body spray and frut shampoo. Now that I thought about it… alarms didn't exist in the west. My bed was heavy with its comforters. I looked up. I was in my ROOM. MY room. In MY house! I leapt out of bed, throwing the covers off my bed.

"SETH?" I yelled, racing down the hall to his room. His door flung open and the light behind me flooded in and stung Seth in the face.

"AWW!" He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head, "It's Saturday!" came his annoyed voice under the pillow. I jumped, propelling myself through the air and on top of his bed.

"OH SETH!" I yelled, yanking the pillow off his head, and giving him a sloppy kiss. "I'm back! Don't worry I'm back!" The commotion I was making had attracted the attention of Jeb, the dog. "JEB!" I called out running out of the room and my bare feet pounding down the hallway. "Come ere boy!" Jeb was sitting calmly at the foot of the stairs. I flung myself off the top step and flew down the entire flight. I landed and flung my arms around the big old German Sheppard. I heard the dog give am umpf from his throat and it's old heart beating hard wondering why I had suddenly flung myself down the stairs and wrapped around him. My alarm would go off at eight in the morning on Saturday's so Mom and Dad would still be working. No matter! I ran into the kitchen and pulled out peppered turkey, sharp cheddar cheese, a grab-n-go yogurt, and threw a burrito in the microwave. I poured some cranberry juice into a glass and made my sandwich. I turned the barrito over and set it in again. Seth came down finding me licking the knife and cleaning up.

"Good morning Seth! You're burrito is in the microwave. Orange Juice or Cranberry?" I looked up when he didn't answer. He was in his boxers his red night shirt half tucked in and hanging off one shoulder. His hair was a mess on top of his head and his eyes squinted against light from the kitchen. No shoes either. I smiled. He looked like that every morning. "Love ya! I'm gonna go take a shower, and I'm going shopping after so if ya need anything start a list!" I grabbed my sandwich and went out the kitchen with another kiss to Seth on the check.

"Lysh?" Seth said, I stopped at the stairs and turned, the sandwich in my mouth. "You… feel'in ok?"

"I feel better then ever! Thanks for asking!" I said cheerfully. I pranced up the stairs and finished off my sandwich. I took a long hot shower and scrubbed hard trying to get the dirt from my dream off. Or was it a dream? No matter. I was home. After my shower, I got dressed and came back downstairs tying my hair into a tight bun and throwing my purse over my shoulder. Seth was sitting at the table. Just sitting there. Starring at me. "Hey!" I said, "Got a list?" Seth set his fingers on a strip of paper on the table and pushed it forward, his eyes never moving from me. I picked it up and read down it. It was ridiculous stuff. And most of it selfishly for himself and things that he should have bought for himself. I smiled and stuffed the list in my purse. "I don't know when I'll be back. But I'll have my cell phone on me if you need me. What are you doing today?"

"Nothing. Can't go anywhere. Grounded form the car remember?" Seth said slowly, eyeing me.

"Oh, well I can take you where you need to go." I said. I looked at him, ready for him to answer. His eyes turned to slits, mentally questioning me.

"The movies." He said, "With some pals of mine. Can you pick them up to?"

"Sure!"

"And money. I need money to go. I'm fresh out." He said. I reached in my purse and pulled out some money.

"Some extra for pop and popcorn." I said handing it over. "I leave in five minutes. Need any longer just holler." I turned on my heel leaving Seth puzzled and confused. I laughed to myself. I was soon parked outside one of Seth's friends house, waiting for him to come out. Seth by the door with two other friends.

"What's up with your sister man?" one asked.

"I dunno. She slopped all over me this morning. Thought I'd be grossed out for life. She made me breakfast, and let me have the last of her cereal. She gave me money and driving us anywhere I want cause I'm grounded. I've been testing her all moring to find out what would make her blow! She's taking my entire Christmas list shopping!"

"she on something?" the second one asked.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, I should put some more if it in her drink or something." Seth chuckled. They all loaded in the car and dropped them off at the movies. I waved goodbye to Seth and took off. The entire day was spent pampering myself, and treating myself to anything and everthing I could think of. I bought the things on Seth's list I knew Mom and Dad wouldn't get mad over. I went to a fancy restaurant and ordered the most complicated thing on the menu. I hooked up some friends and we went to a dollar movie and hung out of one of their houses. We played some old board games and talked about school with popcorn and snacks. My cell rang. It was Seth. He had to be picked up. I said goodbye to my fiends and left. I picked Seth up and we drove home. The parents would be home in about two hours, which I spent the time cleaning up the house. I was in my room folding laundry when I heard the door open.

"Kids?" Dad called. I smiled and raced downstairs. I hugged them both and gave them a kiss.

"Glad you're home! How was your day? Did you drive safely?" I said.

"Mom!" Seth yelled from upstairs, "Elisha's on something!" I scoffed.

"What?" My mom yelled back.

"Elisha's is high on something!"

"Kids down here now!" Dad called. Seth came at a slow trudge.

"Seth, we heard you were at the moves today. I thought you were grounded from the car?" Mom said.

'I was! I never drove! Elisha drove me!" Seth said. My parents looked at me surprised.

"Well that was nice." Dad said.

"Yes. That was." mom added.

"Are you going to do something about it?" Seth asked crossing his arms.

"Do what?"

"test her for drugs! She gone loopy! This morning she made me breakfast. She gave me money for the movies, She picked up all my friends, and took my Christmas list shopping. She even dropped out of a friends party to pick me up! And when we came home, she cleaned the kitchen and living room and folding MY laundry!" Seth's voice was croaking, and he threw his hands up on his last statement.

"Honey?" Dad turned to me. I looked at him. I hesitated.

"Oh, don't worry, you're laundry is on your bed. Mom's too." I said.

"See!" Seth said as if to prove a point, "She's cracked or something!"

"You gave her your Christmas list?" Dad said, then turned to me, "Did you buy anything off it?"

"Yes." I said, "but not all of it."

"SETH!" mom said firmly, "You're CHRSITMAS list for normal shopping?" Seth frowned.

"No, no, mom." I interrupted, "I asked for him for a list. And he gave one to me. Not his fault at all." Seth slumped to the stairs.

"This is getting creepy. Now my younger sister is taking the blame! VOLUNTARILY!" I rolled my eyes.

"I just felt like I had a lot to make up for is all. I already started dinner mom. And I cleaned up the garage for you dad. Any homework I had was finished and threw away any IOU's you guys owed me, so don't worry about those."

"Anything else you want to tell us?" Mom asked, crossing her arms.

"Um… yeah. I washed the dog, ordered that mechanic for dad to fix the other car. He should be in by Monday. I took care of the bill. I called in for work and asked for a day off for family time. I mowed the lawn for Seth, cause he was still moping about the house. I dusted the furniture, and made sure the mail was brought in. I have tea and coffee in the kitchen, so you guys can relax for the rest of the day. I stopped by the store and bought the groceries and bought today's paper for you dad. It's on the kitchen counter. Anything else you'd like?"

"Ah…I… I don't think so…" Dad sputtered.

"Thank you sweets." Mom said, "Are you tired after all that? Want to take a nap?"

"Naw. Feel like I could go on like this for days."

"Well don't." Seth said darkly, "It's creepy."

"You should be happy." I said.

"I wish I was. And at first I was too. But now that you've done all my chores, cept take out the trash, I got boared. So stop it." Seth said.

"Oh… forgot that. I'll do that in a minute. I baked some cookies for the neighbors."

"Ok… I'm officially considering anything she says as a lie. I can't take any more of it." Seth said crossing her arms. Suddenly… my head spun. I lost my balance and shut my eyes tight. Seth caught before hitting the floor, but went down with me.

"Elisha!" My mom cried out. My head spun… hurt. My body began to feel pain… I hadn't worked THAT hard…. had I? Of coarse not. So why did I suddenly fall over like that!

"Seth take her to her room." Dad said, "I'll call the doctor." I was scared. What the heck happened? Seth grunted and slipped out from under me. He picked me up and took my upstairs… more like carried me. I could hardly stand. I soon found the blankets of my bad pulled up around my shoulders as my vision went black. My mom came in with some Advil and a heating pad. As I blacked out… I heard Seth say "told you something was wrong with her." Then that was it. I blacked out. I lost the feeling in my whole body… and then lost consciousness.


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up to a loud noise. An alarm. BEEP BEEP BEEP. I groaned and threw my hand across my bed stand and shut my alarm off. I sighed and rubbed my face. Laying there in bed I realized how much sleep my body needed. I buried my face in my pillow, then froze. The pillow smelt of my flower body spray and frut shampoo. Now that I thought about it… alarms didn't exist in the west. My bed was heavy with its comforters. I looked up. I was in my ROOM. MY room. In MY house! I leapt out of bed, throwing the covers off my bed.

"SETH?" I yelled, racing down the hall to his room. His door flung open and the light behind me flooded in and stung Seth in the face.

"AWW!" He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head, "It's Saturday!" came his annoyed voice under the pillow. I jumped, propelling myself through the air and on top of his bed.

"OH SETH!" I yelled, yanking the pillow off his head, and giving him a sloppy kiss. "I'm back! Don't worry I'm back!" The commotion I was making had attracted the attention of Jeb, the dog. "JEB!" I called out running out of the room and my bare feet pounding down the hallway. "Come ere boy!" Jeb was sitting calmly at the foot of the stairs. I flung myself off the top step and flew down the entire flight. I landed and flung my arms around the big old German Sheppard. I heard the dog give am umpf from his throat and it's old heart beating hard wondering why I had suddenly flung myself down the stairs and wrapped around him. My alarm would go off at eight in the morning on Saturday's so Mom and Dad would still be working. No matter! I ran into the kitchen and pulled out peppered turkey, sharp cheddar cheese, a grab-n-go yogurt, and threw a burrito in the microwave. I poured some cranberry juice into a glass and made my sandwich. I turned the barrito over and set it in again. Seth came down finding me licking the knife and cleaning up.

"Good morning Seth! You're burrito is in the microwave. Orange Juice or Cranberry?" I looked up when he didn't answer. He was in his boxers his red night shirt half tucked in and hanging off one shoulder. His hair was a mess on top of his head and his eyes squinted against light from the kitchen. No shoes either. I smiled. He looked like that every morning. "Love ya! I'm gonna go take a shower, and I'm going shopping after so if ya need anything start a list!" I grabbed my sandwich and went out the kitchen with another kiss to Seth on the check.

"Lysh?" Seth said, I stopped at the stairs and turned, the sandwich in my mouth. "You… feel'in ok?"

"I feel better then ever! Thanks for asking!" I said cheerfully. I pranced up the stairs and finished off my sandwich. I took a long hot shower and scrubbed hard trying to get the dirt from my dream off. Or was it a dream? No matter. I was home. After my shower, I got dressed and came back downstairs tying my hair into a tight bun and throwing my purse over my shoulder. Seth was sitting at the table. Just sitting there. Starring at me. "Hey!" I said, "Got a list?" Seth set his fingers on a strip of paper on the table and pushed it forward, his eyes never moving from me. I picked it up and read down it. It was ridiculous stuff. And most of it selfishly for himself and things that he should have bought for himself. I smiled and stuffed the list in my purse. "I don't know when I'll be back. But I'll have my cell phone on me if you need me. What are you doing today?"

"Nothing. Can't go anywhere. Grounded form the car remember?" Seth said slowly, eyeing me.

"Oh, well I can take you where you need to go." I said. I looked at him, ready for him to answer. His eyes turned to slits, mentally questioning me.

"The movies." He said, "With some pals of mine. Can you pick them up to?"

"Sure!"

"And money. I need money to go. I'm fresh out." He said. I reached in my purse and pulled out some money.

"Some extra for pop and popcorn." I said handing it over. "I leave in five minutes. Need any longer just holler." I turned on my heel leaving Seth puzzled and confused. I laughed to myself. I was soon parked outside one of Seth's friends house, waiting for him to come out. Seth by the door with two other friends.

"What's up with your sister man?" one asked.

"I dunno. She slopped all over me this morning. Thought I'd be grossed out for life. She made me breakfast, and let me have the last of her cereal. She gave me money and driving us anywhere I want cause I'm grounded. I've been testing her all moring to find out what would make her blow! She's taking my entire Christmas list shopping!"

"she on something?" the second one asked.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, I should put some more if it in her drink or something." Seth chuckled. They all loaded in the car and dropped them off at the movies. I waved goodbye to Seth and took off. The entire day was spent pampering myself, and treating myself to anything and everthing I could think of. I bought the things on Seth's list I knew Mom and Dad wouldn't get mad over. I went to a fancy restaurant and ordered the most complicated thing on the menu. I hooked up some friends and we went to a dollar movie and hung out of one of their houses. We played some old board games and talked about school with popcorn and snacks. My cell rang. It was Seth. He had to be picked up. I said goodbye to my fiends and left. I picked Seth up and we drove home. The parents would be home in about two hours, which I spent the time cleaning up the house. I was in my room folding laundry when I heard the door open.

"Kids?" Dad called. I smiled and raced downstairs. I hugged them both and gave them a kiss.

"Glad you're home! How was your day? Did you drive safely?" I said.

"Mom!" Seth yelled from upstairs, "Elisha's on something!" I scoffed.

"What?" My mom yelled back.

"Elisha's is high on something!"

"Kids down here now!" Dad called. Seth came at a slow trudge.

"Seth, we heard you were at the moves today. I thought you were grounded from the car?" Mom said.

'I was! I never drove! Elisha drove me!" Seth said. My parents looked at me surprised.

"Well that was nice." Dad said.

"Yes. That was." mom added.

"Are you going to do something about it?" Seth asked crossing his arms.

"Do what?"

"test her for drugs! She gone loopy! This morning she made me breakfast. She gave me money for the movies, She picked up all my friends, and took my Christmas list shopping. She even dropped out of a friends party to pick me up! And when we came home, she cleaned the kitchen and living room and folding MY laundry!" Seth's voice was croaking, and he threw his hands up on his last statement.

"Honey?" Dad turned to me. I looked at him. I hesitated.

"Oh, don't worry, you're laundry is on your bed. Mom's too." I said.

"See!" Seth said as if to prove a point, "She's cracked or something!"

"You gave her your Christmas list?" Dad said, then turned to me, "Did you buy anything off it?"

"Yes." I said, "but not all of it."

"SETH!" mom said firmly, "You're CHRSITMAS list for normal shopping?" Seth frowned.

"No, no, mom." I interrupted, "I asked for him for a list. And he gave one to me. Not his fault at all." Seth slumped to the stairs.

"This is getting creepy. Now my younger sister is taking the blame! VOLUNTARILY!" I rolled my eyes.

"I just felt like I had a lot to make up for is all. I already started dinner mom. And I cleaned up the garage for you dad. Any homework I had was finished and threw away any IOU's you guys owed me, so don't worry about those."

"Anything else you want to tell us?" Mom asked, crossing her arms.

"Um… yeah. I washed the dog, ordered that mechanic for dad to fix the other car. He should be in by Monday. I took care of the bill. I called in for work and asked for a day off for family time. I mowed the lawn for Seth, cause he was still moping about the house. I dusted the furniture, and made sure the mail was brought in. I have tea and coffee in the kitchen, so you guys can relax for the rest of the day. I stopped by the store and bought the groceries and bought today's paper for you dad. It's on the kitchen counter. Anything else you'd like?"

"Ah…I… I don't think so…" Dad sputtered.

"Thank you sweets." Mom said, "Are you tired after all that? Want to take a nap?"

"Naw. Feel like I could go on like this for days."

"Well don't." Seth said darkly, "It's creepy."

"You should be happy." I said.

"I wish I was. And at first I was too. But now that you've done all my chores, cept take out the trash, I got boared. So stop it." Seth said.

"Oh… forgot that. I'll do that in a minute. I baked some cookies for the neighbors."

"Ok… I'm officially considering anything she says as a lie. I can't take any more of it." Seth said crossing her arms. Suddenly… my head spun. I lost my balance and shut my eyes tight. Seth caught before hitting the floor, but went down with me.

"Elisha!" My mom cried out. My head spun… hurt. My body began to feel pain… I hadn't worked THAT hard…. had I? Of coarse not. So why did I suddenly fall over like that!

"Seth take her to her room." Dad said, "I'll call the doctor." I was scared. What the heck happened? Seth grunted and slipped out from under me. He picked me up and took my upstairs… more like carried me. I could hardly stand. I soon found the blankets of my bad pulled up around my shoulders as my vision went black. My mom came in with some Advil and a heating pad. As I blacked out… I heard Seth say "told you something was wrong with her." Then that was it. I blacked out. I lost the feeling in my whole body… and then lost consciousness.


	21. Chapter 21

I didn't know how long I was out. An hour, maybe longer. But when I woke… I wanted to go back to sleep and never wake up again. Pain shot through my entire body sending my nerves to freak out. I yelped and felt the tears coming on. But the fear I had felt in my stomach was gone. I just felt pain. Sharp, almost unbearable antagonizeing pain. I felt still, and my muscles ached from hard ground. A familiar feeling to me all of a sudden. I felt a warmth on my back, but my arms were cold. I felt itchy and dirty. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

All I saw was the night sky. Dark colors of blue and black with specs of light as the stars. I sat up, and gasped at the pain that shot through me again. I was laying on the ground with thick tall brush surrounding me at the bottom of a small hill that had a creek running through. A fire was next to me keeping me some what warm and I had an old blanket over me. I sighed… knowing exactly what had happened. I starred at the fire again. I wanted to cry… but no tears came. Why had I gone back… and then time traveled again? Why? I was SO CLOSE! I looked down. Bandages covered my waist and shoulder. The pain in them was sharp… but not as much as I remembered it being. I took a deep breath.

Then my mind flashed. Like literally thoughts flashed through my mind like memories… but they didn't happen… or they didn't happen yet. I saw Keith… and the other boys and Lou from the hotel. Men I recognized… good friends of mine were moutning horses… and loading guns. One gave a shout and they all took off kicking up dirt. As they left behind them was something that wasn't there when I was there: A gallow. A noose. Three of em.

Lit with a ghostly red light of the torches set around it. I snapped back into my own mind. Without speaking… I knew what the nooses where for. I knew who the men were and what they were looking for. Me. They went out looking for me… and would hang the men who took me. My eyes flared with their own fire now. I didn't know how I knew that… but I knew it. And in this time… I learned not to ignore those feelings. I looked around. No one was in sight. I heard the horses close by. I had to get out of her. If that posse found me here… Billy would hang for sure.

I tried to stand… but I couldn't even get to my knees before gasping in pain and falling back over. I breathed for a second, the fire crackled and an idea popped into my head. Time traveled. The time warp. Things changed in the time warp. Lots of things. Things I may not have discovered yet. Like how well trained my horse was. It might not work… but it was a try. I took a deep breath.

Pursed my lips and whistled. Nothing happened other then a few horse ears flickering. Dang. I bit my lip, and did it again… this time directing it at my horse. It flickered it's ears again, and shook it's head.

Then it walked over.

A smile crept across my fire lit face. There was some advantages to this time warp. And a trained horse, was one of em. I used the horse to pull me to my feet and onto the saddle. I could feel the skin pulling on wounds, making my blood pump hard. I grabbed the reigns and steered it hard away. I started off, but pain shot up through my body, and I leaned heavily over the saddle, pulling the horse to a stop. I stayed hunched over for a few seconds, breathing hard.

Then I straitened a little. I pushed the horse into a walk again. There was a noise to my left. Without thinking, my hand swept up my side gripping the pistol, cocked and aimed all in one move. But it also sent pain down my spine again. I shuttered for a second, my eyes locked in the direction the movement had come from. Nothing.

Nothing stirred. I turned the horse closer to the spot where the noise had come from. It was a creek, filled with water, but nothing else. I put my gun away, uncocked it and tuned my horse again. I kicked it up a little faster once we got out in the open. I cursed when I realized they might follow me. Track me down, wondering if I was ok. But they couldn't… if they were around me, I was putting them in danger. The tracks I was leaving wasn't hard to follow. I pulled my horse into the creek… and decided to backtrack.

To the opposite direction from which I was heading. I would pass the camp again, but it was a risk I would have to take. I started down, making a soft sloshing noice was I trotted through the shallow water. I came to an unexpected fork in the creek where it split. I took the one going north, relaxing a little at my luck. I was fully loaded, my horse packed. I could last a week maybe out here in the open on my own. That is if my luck held. The cold night air made me glad I had nice coat warm coat and thick leather gloves. But every once in a while a breeze would find it's way down my neck or up my pant leg and I would shiver.

The nights were getting colder. Was winter coming? The air was getting thin, and the sky suddenly seemed bigger, wider and deeper. I could see my horse's and my own breath as it fogged in front of us. Finally I realized the cold breeze was coming off the river, and I pulled out. The air was warm again, and I realized I had been mistaken. Winter wasn't coming. The river was just cold. I pulled to a stop, suddenly thinking the horses feet might freeze from trotting in the ice cold water for so long. Slowly, I dismounted and pulled the horse's feet up. they were cold and he was wet from the stomach down from splashing as it walked. Now, I figured horses could handle it, but I felt bad for driving it so hard in such a painful state. I rubbed the legs down drying it off with the blanket as best I could. The horse didn't mind at all.

As I mounted back up I spotted the tracks in the dim light behind the horse and I. I wasn't to happy about leaving tracks, even though I had a good change of loosing them in the river. I sighed, as nothing came to my head to cover up my tracks. I slowly mounted up again, the pain coming in expected waves, and started out on a trot again. I must of dosed because when I opened my eyes, the sun had barely just finished rising. The warmth of it felt good on my face and put my lips into a small smile. Even the horse seemed a bit more lively and picked up the pace by itself.

I must have traveled a few more miles then I had expected. Where was I going? No clue. To find me a small town to patch myself up and rest. I let my horse choose his own path, hoping it would take me to town. I had put trust into the time warp. Trusting that it would somehow put a connection with me and this horse. Now that I thought about it… we were pretty close. My first adventure against the law, my first real shoot out, and escape were all on this creature, and I hadn't given it a name.

What should I call it? I thought of western moive I had watched. I couldn't recall any of them having a name for their horses. But I felt like I owed it to the animal.

"Jaime?" I said. The horse snorted. "Naw, to human." I thought, "How about Scalp? No no. To… weird. Dusty? No. How about… Ghost?" The horse's ears flickered back. Alright. Ghost is was. I had named my gray pet, Ghost. Kind of an awkward name, but I had already began to feel closer. But the horses ears kept flickering back. My smile turned, and I stopped moving so much, trying to listen. Nothing. But horse hearing was better then mine. I took a deep breath, "Alright, GHOST, let's pick it up shall we?" I kicked Ghost into a faster trot. My mind wandered back to ways of covering up my tracks. I looked up, careful not to look behind me, or let anybody who would be watching me know that I knew they were there.

I didn't see any cliffs or rocky terrain I could use. But I did see something that would work just as good. A herd of deer. I smiled. They would cover my tracks better then any rocky terrain. I kicked Ghost into a full run at the deer. When they saw the threat racing toward them, they took off the way I forced them to.

The direction I wanted to go. A few miles of chasing them, and they began to split off. Perfect. I split off going my own way now. Try to track me NOW, I thought. My victory was soon eaten by the pain that had found itself to my neck. I cursed, and focused on my direction. I would be heading to a town now. A town with people who didn't know who I was, would think I was just a pass by like most folks. Wait… how did I know there was a town ahead? Yet another advantaged the time warp had weighed on me. Like before, I had to find a goal… find a place to rest. And then I would ponder if my day at home was a dream or the real thing.

And what about the posse coming out for me? Would they find Billy? What would happen when they met? Surely neither of them would give in lightly. There was bound to be lead flying. But think about that later. Now I had to heal, rest, and eat. Oh eat. That sounded good right now. A nice big plate full of stake and potatoes with corn and tall glass of water… ice cold water. My mouth watered.

Stop thinking! I shook my head, regretting it after ward. The pain came again, but I ignoried it. I took deep breaths trying to stay focused on that and not my thoughts. A few more minutes passed of a fast trot and I was soon arriving at the town as the sun rose. I pulled up to a hotel and asked for a room. They had one left. Just my kind of luck. It was at the bottom floor at the back. Good.

I brought my horse around to the window of my room, and tied it off their. I don't think I would be staying long. Just enough to eat, rest and clean up. I pulled the saddle off and threw it through the window. I gave the Ghost a nice brush down, and brought it a pale of water and a slice of hey. That made him happy. But it made my own stomach growl. I sighed and went back around to the front.


	22. Chapter 22

"Where's the best place in town to eat?" I asked the front desk person.

"That'd be Jinky's saloon. It may be a place for whiskey, but the food there is cheap and good." He said, I nodded thanking him. Just then two men came in. They were wearing clean, fitted suits complete with bowtie and cuffs. But my eyes flickered to under their perfect coats. A nice, shinny metal that had a tendency to go BANG when the owner wanted it to. They saw me, and eyed my own 44. pistols on my hips. See, they each had one… both left hand draw. Me? I had two, cross draw. Meaning I was better. I could see it in their eyes they didn't like a girl being better then them… or they just didn't believe. One tipped their hat to me, and I ignored him. Just a gut feeling told me to tell these guys I didn't like em. They went up to the front desk and asked for a room.

"I'm sorry, but I just gave the last one out to that young lady right there." the office man said. They turned, only to see the last of the heel of my boot disappearing around the corner.

"Now how is it, a lady like her, is carrying a cross draw, when she's probably never even touched a wooden pistol?" one man said. I didn't hear the reply, because I was heading down the street. I got many odd looks from me, to the guns on my hips, or my pants. Most women here were wearing skirts… in fact all of them save me. I didn't give a hoot. I found the saloon and walked in. Inside was pretty busy, with the music playing and the drinks passing around. I went up to the bar, and ordered something to eat. I could feel the eyes on my back. But soon that eerie feeling left, when I heard the bar doors swing open. By the way the sound dropped, and the clunking of boots came my way… I figured it was the sheriff. I paid for my food, picked up my plate, and walked to an empty table, where the clunk of boots followed me. The sound gradually picked up again. I sat down and began to eat, just as someone took a chair next to me.

"Howdy. Had a feeling you're in some need of company." The man said. I didn't look up.

"You're not good at reading people." I hissed.

"You're not very friendly are you?" he said. I scoffed.

"You're getting better." I said, taking a bite of my steak. It wasn't like mom's at home… but then again… mom's cooking was always best in the west.

"So where you from?"

"Around."

"That's a lot of territory… anywhere specific?"

"Nope."

"Look, I'm a friend… you can tell me. How long you stay'in?"

"I don't stay long enough to make friends." I said, "And the sooner I can eat in peace, the sooner I will sleep and be on my way." The man nodded.

"May I ask you a question?" he asked. I stopped and looked at him.

"Didn't give me a choise there, now did ya?" I said. he thought about, then continued.

"Why is a lady such as yourself, wearing iron?"

"Same reason why most men wear them." I said.

"But they know how to use them." He said. I set my fork down, annoyed. My eyes met his with an intent glare. He knew right then I was trouble. But he had never dealt with a female and guns kinda trouble… so he didn't know how to go about it. He stood up to leave, tipped his hat and left with the final words.

"Alright, well, if there's any trouble, just come holler. I'll clear it up." I scoffed.

"You'll be to late by the time I finish cleaning up." I muttered. I finished my food and set the plate on the counter. Again, I felt a solid set of eyes on my back. I turned around slowly , meeting my disturber. A nasty, grungy looking man, with a heavy pistol dangling on his side. His black eyes on me. I glared at him, and turned away.

"Hey, lady. You know how to use those things?" he asked, "That part with the hole in it, is where you don't wanna be. That's the dangerous part." I stopped in my tracks. You gotta be kidding me. I couldn't get through ONE saloon without trouble? Typical west. "Come here, I'll show ya how to work one." I grinded my teeth, and turned around slowly.

"I think I got the jift of it." I said, Pulling one out, clumsily, "This part…. You gotta pull back first… right?" I said, pointing to the trigger. The man laughed, sweeping his eyes across his pals who were also chuckling.

"No, sweatheart, the hammer, the thing in the back. Pull that back first." He said, standing up.

"Oh…" I said and tried to pull it back. I struggled a little, then used both hands to pull it back.

"You know, you really shouldn't be playing with guns, when you don't know how to use them."

"No, I think I got it now." I said, and let a loose bullet fly through the wall. Everyone froze.

"I'm not so sure you do. Why don't you hand them over to me…" he said. I tucked the gun back into my hip.

"Naw…" I said, "Those guns cost me a big penny. Worth a lot of money too. A LOT."

"Is that right?" he said, stepping closer, "Well why don't I take them, just for safe keeping?"

"That's ok. I think I can take the weight." I said.

"Now listen hear lady…" he started. But I crossed my arms across my hips, pulled both guns and cocked both, and fired both in less then a second. Each bullet hit in front of his feet.

"No really, I think I got it now." I said, "Any other tips?" I asked. The man shook his head. I nodded.

"DIdn't think so." I twirled the gun around, and slid them into my hostlers. I went outside, without another word. My anger was crawling up my chest… and the deep breaths I took only kept it from bursting. I went back to my room, the two men I had seen earlier, still there. I didn't even look at them, and went up straight to the stairs. I found my room and opened the door. I turned around to shut it… and locked it tight.

"You already got trouble on yer tail?" said a high, amused voice. I twirled around faster then I remember, pulling my gun, and cocking it. I aimed it straight at the voice, my eyes flaming, and finger tight on the trigger. I grinded my teeth and my anger almost rose when I saw who it was.


	23. Chapter 23

I followed the characters, with only one thing in mind. Bank robbery. I know, I was probably over reacting. But I just had a feeling like I should watch these fellows. And out here, I learned not to ignore that feeling. My suspicions rose when I caught them eyeing the bank building. They had their hats low, and made little eye contact. One of them looked at me straight in the eye. Usually, ladies were the first one to look away. But I had already made up my mind not to like them, so I glared back. He pulled away, a bit confused. What a loser, I thought. They split up. One in front of the livery, one in front of the land sell. Two stopped at the bank. I watched closely. My fingers itched and my heart lurched when I saw them pull up their bandannas around their faces right before going in. Now the town didn't notice. They all went on with their business, like nothing was happening. Which to them, nothing was. But I knew. Before I knew it, I was marching across the street, my eyes set on the bank door. The man at the livery, came in my way, and stopped me, his hands up.

"Scuse me, miss, the bank is closed." He said. My eyes flared, and I looked up slowly with a smile.

"It ain't no holiday today… it ain't closed." I said, my voice icy. He hesitated, surprised for a second. I saw his fingers twitch around his gun. But I had a plan already.

"Miss you can't go in there." he said. My eyes sparked again, giving a warning to step back. But being the first time to meet a fiery girl like me, he didn't know it was a warning, and didn't know how to take it. He just kind of thought over the words to say next. But I had no time to let him.

"Hey, aren't you the brother of that guy?" I said, pointing behind him to his left. He turned… proving I was right about him being a loser. Who fell for the oldest trick! He turned left, I took off to his right. Before he could do anything, I had walked into the bank. Inside, was quiet, the men had their hands up, the women frightened, two men with guns out, and all eyes on me. I pulled out a few bucks, and walked up to the counter where the cashier had his hands up. I looked at him. "Can I please make an account under the name… Elizabeth Jones?" Nobody moved, or said anything… just wonder what the heck I was doing.

"Hey…" a man tapped me on the shoulder. I guessed one of them with a gun. I turned, looking annoyed.

"You can wait you're turn… I was here first." I snapped, and turned back to the cashier, but the man tapped me again. I heard the bell of the door opening. The man who had tried to stop me.

"Ben what's up with this women! You're not doing you're job!" the man said.

"I tired! She just shot past me!" the man named Ben said.

"Excuse me, sir… can I please get an account?" I said again.

"Hey! Hands up!" the man shouted pulling his gun up to my head. I stopped. Boy this guy had guts. He was brave. He was smart… he was dead. I starred at the gun… then at the man holding it.

"A pathetic 38. navy colt. Old, worn, and hasn't been washed in weeks judging by the look of the barrel. I said, shutting one eyes and looking straight down the barrel of the pistol. "You should take better care of em."

"Look, I don't know who you are, or how you know that, but I said it again… hands up!"

"Hands up... got it…" I said, "Just one more question…" My hands just itching to snap out my pistols. I was going to have to be fast. I was angry. Then he blinked… I fired. His gun flew from my hands, and the other two were pinned, with empty hands… pistols clanking on the floor, "Should I put my hands up with or without my guns?"

"How the…" one started…

"Oh… sorry… didn't really give you a chance to answer now did I?" I said, a sly smile. I looked at a man by the door. He looked decent enough… almost charming. "Sir… could you be so kind to get the sheriff?" he was the only person smiling other then me in the room. His eyes were a soft brown, his smile cocky and mysterious. His brown hair under a tan hat. He nodded, and went out, chuckling to himself. A few minutes, and the Sheriff had them in cuffs. They were led off, as the Sheriff walked up to me.

"Look, Sheriff, I don't want to hear it right now. These bums just got me in a bad mood. I don't want to hear anything about it." I said.

"Alright… just know you have our thanks." He said. I nodded and he left. I went out to the street, and slowly walked down the board walk.

"That was some… interesting shooting you did in there." I turned to see the man I had asked to get the sheriff was next to me, matching my pace.

"Not much to some people." I said.

"You were fast."

"There's always somebody faster."

"Where'd you learn to shoot?" I looked at him.

"Why so interested?" I asked, a little meaner then I meant.

"I didn't mean to pry. Names Jesse." He said. My frowned turned… and my heart lifted. "I take it yours is Elizebeth James?" I rolled my eyes in a smile.

"It's Elisha Young.." I said, looking at the floor, my smile still big, "See, we outlaws gotta keep different names about… helps hide where we are."

"Excuse me?" Jesse said, a bit stunned. I chuckled.

"So, Jesse, where's your brother Frank? I mean, as close as you guys are, I wouldn't think you'd be to far apart." Before I could blink, Jesse had grabbed my arm, and pushed me into an ally, his soft gentleman personality taking a turn. His gun was in my face before my smile could get any bigger.

"Who are you?" he demanded. I put my hands up, still smiling. When I looked at Jesse, he wasn't exactly frowning. But not smiling. Not worried, but not happy.

"Look, I know who YOU are, JESSE JAMES, and you're brother Frank, and the rest of your gang… Cole, Ben.. the usual. If I was a threat, I would have turned you in already. As you saw, I don't exactly hesitate to do what needs to be done… just cause a gun is pointing the wrong way at me."

"How do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, it's easier to talk to a friend, when the guns are put a way." I said, looking down. Jesse followed my gaze. I had my gun pointing to his belly. He chuckled, and pulled his gun off. I did the same. "Relax. I like you guys. I believe in the cause of your fight. What I don't get is why you're in New Mexico. Isn't you're fight in Missouri?" Jesse looked at me, not answering. I sighed. He still didn't trust me, "You ever heard of Billy the Kid?" 

"Yeah, heard of him… had dinner with him."

"I got accounts with them. And they're alive because of me. See… I'm not all mean."

"That don't explain how you know about me, and my gang." He said. I shrugged.

"Happens a lot." I said, looking away, around the corner for eavesdroppers. "I have a habbit of making sure I know who's around…" I turned around. Jesse was gone. Disappeared like a shadow, "And so do you." I said, smiling. I walked out of the ally, and almost ran into a girl running full speed.

We bumped, she excused herself, and kept running. But that had done it. That bump had reminded me what I came here for. The pain came back hard, fast and sharp. My side still ached. What the crap. So the pain disappeared for me to save a bank and then WhAM it's suddenly back? The time warp sure had funny timing.

I had to get patched up. I had the stuff in my room. Quickly and as smoothly as possible, I went to the hotel, and found my room. I patched myself up, drenching it in whiskey to numb it, and laid down in bed. Rest sounded good right now. In fact, as soon as I said it… my eyes lids dropped. I was emerged in the silence of my room, the relaxing feeling of being alone, the warmth of the covers, and the softness of the bed compared to the hard ground. What a day, I thought. I had made the famous smile of Billy the Kid, turn. I had stopped a bank robbery, scaring off three men, and met Jesse James, another famous outlaw in this time. And I had blow it all over like it was nothing… like it would happen everyday. It wasn't exactly every kid got to do that.

But right now… nothing mattered. I pushed the thoughts from my head… and drifted off, falling into a world of dreams. One last thought pulsed through my brain, that threatened to surprise me fully away. Would I dream of home again? one way to find out.


	24. Chapter 24

I didn't dream of home. And I didn't dream of my day's in the west. But my dream still had a western taste to it. I was in a barn of some sort. Out the window was cliffs, not by fifty yards away. There was hey everywhere on the ground, in my hair. From what? Something small exploded next to my head in the window. I ducked down. Gee, well this made sence. I was being fired at. Someone outside. They had surrounded the barn, and were firing almost nonstop. To my left was and open doorway… and instinct told me to get away from that. I moved further back, and found an outlet of the barn, made of dirt clay and rocks.

Inside was another person, but through the smoke I could hardly make out their face. Smoke? Fire. They had set the barn on fire. Great. Only one way out. I pulled my guns, and aimed out the window next to the figure. Quickly and accurately I emptied both barrels out the window. I was aiming at black hats peaking up over the crevasses. I pulled a rifle leaning agansit the wall, and aimed. The figure said something. I couldn't make out what he said. He said it again, louder. "Duck the pigs!" he yelled. I starred at him, puzzled. A shot rang out, louder then usual, and not from either of our guns. We both turned to the doorway, where a man in black stood, his gun smoking. The person next to me was shot.

Two seconds later, the man was sent staggering backwards and out the door, before dropping dead, numerous bullet holes visible. I slammed my back against the wall, just below the window, to reload my pistols. The person next to me was bleeding badly… but still fighting. Something about the danger around me… the lead flying, and the fire roaring, made me smile. I shoved the bullets in one by one. As I did, the figure next to my shoved my aside, hard, knocking me over onto my side. I soon saw why. A torch flaming with hot fumes burst through the window, and hit the other side of the wall.

Quickly I grabbed it and through it back out, before it could start anything. It was a dirt floor in here yes… but you never know. I turned back toward the figure… but he was gone. I looked at the doorway to the small room… it was open.

I woke up. My mind played what I could remember about my dream. It didn't make sence at all. Was it a warning? Or just a dream? Like before, something just told me it was something to be taken serious. I sighed, and pulled the blankets off. The sun had just barely began to peek up over the horizon. I started packing. I through everything into the saddle bag, making a list in my head what to buy for the trip. As I slung the bag over my shoulder, and pulled on my boots, I stopped.

What trip? Why was I leaving? I sat there on my bed puzzled. I had just involuntarily packed my things, and started to think about the trip ahead of me. But what trip was that? I set the bag down, and leaned against the wall, thinking. Why did I just do that? Should I really be leaving? But were would I go? I sighed, and went outside, my packed bag still on my bed. I went outside, the streets still empty, and headed for the saloon. Well, really I just followed my feet. When I saw it led me to the saloon. I took a seat and ordered a drink… water. I couldn't stand anything to strong this early. Whatever man could, would be dry in his older days. There was no way it was good for you're health.

A man in the corner didn't think so. He was slouched in the corner chair, eyes droopy, and his arms limp on his side. The counter man came up to me, remembered me as the girl who shot up before, and asked me if there was anything else. I shook my head. I was going to figure out why I wanted to move. Why I had. There had to be a reason.

Everything out here had a reason… for ME at least. Not much was by accident thanks to the time warp. I sat and thought. What was it? Where was I going? I tried to think back, trying to remember if I had a goal in mind. I didn't. I just got ready. Maybe if I let my horse lead… make it's own path. Maybe I could get somewhere. I set down my drink, gave the man a tip, and left. It wasn't much of a plan, but I had a feeling I wouldn't come up with anything better if I kept at it.

I went to my room, gathering my already gathered things, and packed my horse. I saw the rifle in the saddle, and then remembered the guns on my sides. I starred at them for a second, then pulled the pistol's out, and stuffed them in the saddle bag. Mounting with a bit of hesitation, I pulled the horse back, then it stopped. Which way would I go? I didn't know. I kicked the horse forward, and it turned left. Looks like I was going this way. I let my horse choose the path. Completely roaming. Literally walking aimlessly out into the dry earth. I felt like I was wasting time, so I kicked the horse into a faster trot. I wondered if I was being followed, and at the thought, my stomach rose, and a smile threatened to turn my face bright.

But I I knew I wasn't being followed. Just instinct. Then I stopped in mid thought. Why was I thinking I was being followed. It was a reaction every time I left a town. An involuntary action I didn't instantly after leaving a place where people have seen a face. Because you were made for an outlaw, said one side of me. Ridiculous, I'm a cook in De Luna's Hotel, argued the other side.

Yeah, that's why you escaped from jail, stole a horse, stormed into town face covered and rescued men from the gallows, ran from posse's, shot at men, can handle a gun better them most towns men, even better with fists, rough attitude, and sharp eyes for trouble. You can track, battle bulls and cattle, play poker a little better then just good.

Uh huh that doesn't sound like an outlaw at all. Arg! Well it's not like I enjoyed doing those things! I could have lost my life! Yeah, but you were smiling. You were laughing, you felt like you could fly. Your mind was in a state of 'playing games.' And you wanted to win. You felt like a little kid playing with your favorite toy. All yours, nobody could stop you. You felt like the boundaries and fences were over. Nothing could stop you. Eyes wild, big smile.

Does that sound like the brink of death? I thought about it. Sounding like a new and better life if you look at it that way. But what about Keith? Lou? Sam and Mr. Kiggs? All the towns people? I mean, I couldn't just leave them, they were looking for me. And would continue until I disappeared. Disappeared. My mind went back to the last conversation I had with Billy. _you want to disappear… outlaws are the ones to ask for help. They have to do it to ensure they appear again. If we don't completely disappear, posse's finish us off. You want to disappear… just ask._ That's what he had said. I had to disappear, and the best way was to ask the pro's. I had to find them first. How? Easy. Just follow the gun shot's, the famous laugh of Billy's echo. I smiled. Easier said then done.


	25. Chapter 25

Two days later, still no success in finding Billy or the others. Every hour that went by, I was beginning to regret even making the decision. Did I really want to be an outlaw? I had gone through three towns, and found no trace. I was leaving my forth town, still unsuccessful. I had gotten into one fight at a saloon, about four miles west of here. A fist fight yes, but instincts took over and I won. I scuttled out of there before the sheriff could check things out. This town was a small but loud town. When I first came rode it, I had a gut feeling that I struggled to control. It told me to turn around and run for the mountains. Not because it was a dangerous town, or I was scared. Far from it. But because I felt like I had just missed the boys I was looking for. Just barely. It was weird. But I searched the town anyway, feeling like it was to late to start after them anyway. A few men on horse back rode in, stopping to let the ladies cross the street. Some children played in the street with a ball or stick, while the older boys grouped together arm wrestling, wrestling, racing and having competitions. It made me think of Keith and the others. Quickly I pushed the thought away, feeling a little sick. I was just about out of town when a kid about Keith age, came in front of me.

"Howdy." He said, tipping his hat. I looked around my horse's head at him. No one had really talked to me I this town. Like I was a pass by soon to leave and not worth the time. But this boy had actually stopped my horse, and had a strong gaze back at him. He had ruffled black hair and bright blue eyes. A few freckles spotted across his nose. A regular shirt, vest and torn pants with a belt, hung loosely on his body. By the look of his build and hands, he was a farm boy. Strong and sturdy. But some farm boys have been known to cause trouble. I didn't know which one to set him as.

"Hi." I said back, in a kind voice. Underneath the disguise I was annoyed and angry, "Can I help you with something?"

"Um, yes you can." He said, holding my horse reigns, and petting him with such a sence that it made me think he was going to steal it. My mind flashed the my holsters. Empty. I had put my pistols away. What about my rifle? Slow down, I told myself. You're thinking to fast here. He might be a nice kid. "A telegram just came in for you." A telegram? And how exactly would that be possible. It was then I decided this kid was not to be played around with.

"A telegram huh?" I said. The boy nodded, looking up at him. His blue eyes starred straight into mine. They reminded me of Billy's, and for a second, I was distracted. "Scram kid." I said, and kicked my horse forward. But he pulled the reigns down, which made my arm jerk towards my rifle. I stopped myself. I didn't want to start another fight here. Especially after I was just about to leave.

"Aren't you Elisha?" he said. I stopped. How did he know my name? Maybe he was right about the telegram. But whoever sent it would know nobody knows me out here, so they would give a description… along with a name. Crap.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"The… telegram." He said slowly, "You know…"

"Yes I got it, thank you. Now scram." I snapped. But the boy did not let go. He kept his gaze firm on mine. What could he possibly want? My hand snaked around the saddle bag, and curled around one of my pistols. I pulled it out, keeping my movements hidden. I leaned forward in the saddle, and motioned for the boy to come closer, as if telling him a secret. "Look, I can't stay." I said, luring him closer. Two steps closer, and he was almost a foot from my face. I jerked my hand around, holding the pistol in his face. Nobody saw, because it looked like I was just leaning over in the saddle talking to him. The pistol was hidden, except for the mine and the boys eyes. "I've got business elsewhere. You want to stop me, you're gonna need more then a smart mouth." The boy starred at the gun, and gave a queasy smile.

"They said you would pull a gun on me. Said you'd be a lot of trouble to." he said. I starred at him. What was he talking about?

"Who's 'they'?" I asked quietly. He kept still, his eyes on the barrel.

"Jesse, and the others." He said. I starred at him hard. He was talking about Jesse James. The James Younger gang.

"Who are you?" I asked, "And don't make me ask twice."

"Whoa, whoa… hold on there. I didn't mean no harm." He said.

"I said don't make me ask twice." I said, cocking the pistol.

"I a Younger brother! I swear." He said keeping quiet, "Jesse's and Frank are my older cousins. Cole and Bob are my older brothers!" I caught his gaze.

"Names Jim, right? Jim Younger?" I said. The boy stopped, and looked up at me.

"How did you know… my name?" he asked. I chuckled and unlocked my pistol, putting it away.

"None of your concern." I said, with a smile "Why are you here? Why did you stop me? Is there really a telegram?"

"Well, no. Sorta. See, I have a message for you. I was suppose to hang back and give it to you." Well, he just proved my gut feeling of just mssing them was right.

"What's the message?"

"Oh um…" he cleared his throat, and his eyes went off to the side, trying to remember, "Jesse would like you to accompany him to dinner tonight, if you want to… show… no that's not it… um… if you want to disappear, please come." I stopped. How did Jesse know about the disappear thing? Billy. He had talked with Billy. No way. I scoffed, shaking my head.

"Where is this dinner?" I asked.

"Well I'll show you." He said, and took off. I kinda stood there dumbfounded for a second, wondering if I should follow. But he came back, this time on top of a horse. He led me out of town and towards the mountains. I wasn't sure I should follow him, but I had not gut feeling against it. So I kept my path straight, and followed. Just beyond the mountains ridge, as we followed a old dirt path, a house came to view. Smoke came from the chimney, and over five horses were tied to the fences. Jim went over and tied his, and tied mine for me. I dismounted, and pulled my gloves off looking around. "I'll.. go announce you're here." Jim said, his voice cracking with excitement. He went on ahead into the house, and I followed behind. I was about to just charge in, but I stopped myself and knocked. The door opened instantly, revealing Jim. Beyond him, was a sight I'll never forget in my entire life for as long as I live. Beyond Jim was a dinner table, covered in foods I never imagined. The smell made my stomach grumble and mouth water, but that's not what was so intriguing. Around that table were men, all standing up for the presence of a lady… me…. Those men were Jesse James, Cole Younger, Doc Scurlock, Shavez, and William H. Bonney. Never in my life would I have imagined this happening to me. Never.

I stepped in, a little unsure. All eyes on me. Billy's blue ones were unchanging, and for the first time, I could get nothing from the gaze. What would he say. Was he going to say anything? There was an empty seat at the head of the table, and one for Jim, further down. The table was nicely set with shinny plates and silverware. Jim pulled my chair out for me, and gave me a slight bow as I took my seat. Jim raced to his seat and took it. They all bowed their heads, and said grace. I did the same, with a silent prayer to keep this dinner without lead. We began to eat without a word. I was sure everybody wanted to say something, and kept thinking about saying it. I was. But I kept my mouth shut, and full of food.

"I talked with Billy eairler." Jesse broke the uneasy silence, "Told me all about you and that hand of steel you got." I said nothing, "told me it stared out as a kidnap. Ended up you saving their necks. He also told me, you knew their names, past lives, experiences and even some of their hobbies."

"Luck." I said, "Nothing more."

"Yeah, she knew my name to. She put her gun away right after she found out who I was." Jim said at the end of the table, "How does she do that?" everyone was quiet.

"So you going home?" Shavez asked. I stopped eating.

"I don't have one." I said. Everyone looked at me except Billy.

"Thought you lived in Lincoln?" Doc said. I frowned.

"It's complicated." I answered.

"Billy met you in a jail house right?" Steve said. I nodded, "And you got out all on your own, without raising so much of a spec of dust of alarm.' I nodded again. My eyes flickered over to Billy. He was starring at his food, unlike everyone else who's eyes were on me.

"Where is this going? You know all these answers." I said, setting my fork down.

"How come you ain't wearing iron?" Billy finally asked. Everyone was quiet. I licked my lips. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"I don't see where this is going." I said quietly. Billy blew. He jerked up, sending his plate across the table, and his chair crashing to the ground.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Billy yelled, looking straight at me. I forgot he had a heck of short leash on that temper of his. Everyone else was frozen, almost afraid to challenge his anger. I pushed my plate away, stood up calmly, and got in his face.

"What kind of question is that? YOU sent for me. YOU gave Jim the message for me to come here. So YOU tell me, why am I here?" I said. Billy glared, though I could tell he was a little taken aback I had stood up to him. But not surprised. He had no answer for me though. I waited. To my surprise, he picked up his chair, and sat back down, like he was giving up. He knew exactly how to break me down. I flopped back in my chair, rubbing my temples. "I don't need this right now." I said, "I know all about you guys. The outlaw life, and how it came to be and all that. Jesse, Frank, I'm sorry about you're mother. Jim, Cole, Ben, I'm sorry about you're family. Shavez, Doc, Charley… Billy… I'm sorry about John. To you it may have seemed like the world was lost. But what I lost…" I took a breath. It was now or never, "Really was a world. I can't tell you the meaning behind that, because you'd think I'm crazy. You'd think I've lost it and need to be behind bars for safety. But I have to figure out how to get back home. The only thing this mess left me in the beginning, was the clothes on my back. That's before I stole a horse and got a job." I felt tears choke back in my throat, "I don't know what I'm suppose to do."

"Then come with us." Billy said.

"Dang it Billy I CAN'T!" I yelled, "You don't get it do you!"

"I don't get why you're throwing away something that makes you smile! I don't get why you were living in that heap of a town with so called friends and family, and pretending like it would work! Then you find something you like, and dang good at it to, and you won't take it! You've obviously had a tough past. No one can imagine the pain and desperation you feel for that! You're trying to fix it… I got that much. But you just made up a fake life that don't suit you a bit. Then when the right one comes… you walk over it like dirt! You're right! I DON'T get it!"

"Billy…" Doc said, warningly.

"What you think becoming an outlaw will get me home Billy?" I yelled back. Doc looked at me, wondering if he should warm me to. But my eyes were a lit with a flame that scared him. "How? Huh Billy, HOW!"

"Connections!" Billy answered, "We look. You're an outlaw, you don't need to pay to get home. You jump a train, you steal a horse, food. Less time, even less money. How can we NOT find it!" I let out a loud frusterated growl, clenching my fists.

"BECAUSE IT"S NOT HERE!" I screamed, "It's not in the mountains, not the plains, tundra, west, east, south, north, or even over seas!"

"So you don't have one?" Cole said.

"Then why you look'in!" Billy said. We both ignored Cole, to caught up in our argument, "Why are you look'in for something that ain't there?"

"It IS, I just… it's not… AHHHH! I can't explain it! Alright? You won't believe me.

"Try me!" Billy snapped.

"NO!"

"WHY!"

"Because!" I yelled, I didn't know how to explain it without making me sound crazy. I could just tell them, they didn't get it so all I had to do was just say it. But there was no way.

"Just because?" he said dryly. I nodded, "Stop being so stubborn women! Why can't you just tell me!" I couldn't answer. The tears were burning in my eyes, but I refused to let them out. Billy saw I was trying not to cry.

"You are such an emotional, stubborn, self centered girl. I never should have even bought the cookies, and kidnapped you. You are just a load of trouble, like every other girl. Slash some words, push around, get what you want and cry. Cry, cry, cry. Typical girl." He said. I don't know what happened, but something snapped inside me. Before I could stop myself, I swung. Fists clenched tight, and a rage that led my kuckles to his face, I punched Billy the Kid across the face. He fell back and onto the ground.

"How's that for a typical girl." I snapped and stormed out. I walked right up to my horse, mounted, and spun it around. But I froze. There was shadows coming from the hill up in front of me. A lot of them. Ten…twenty people on horses. I looked up. It was the sheriff from the town, with a posse. But they weren't looking at me, they were looking at the door. I looked back. I had left it wide open, and a man was peeking in. He saw the fugitive, slammed the door and ran back to his horse next to the sheriff


	26. Chapter 26

"It's them. It's those renegades. All of em, even the Kid's gang." The man said. I was to frozen in place, to cold and to blind from tears to put this all into sence. The sheriff looked at me.

"Come on over missy, you don't want get caught in the line of fire." He said, "We gotta wipe of a few outlaws." My blood ran cold. They had followed us here. Thought I was on their side, and intended to… no. My hands snaked around to my bag, and wrapped around my pistols. It was smooth and no one saw me do it. "Come on," the Sheriff earged again, gently, like I was a scared, delicate girl. Well I wasn't. I wasn't. And he picked a bad day to play with my nerves and anger, which were already aver the top. I was about to pull, when I realized something.

I was aiming to kill these folks. Why? They hand't done anything to me! This wasn't my fight. I didn't want to become an outlaw. My hands released, and I pulled my horse behind the posse. The sheriff gave the order to surround the house. As they did, I slowly and silently took off. I followed the dirt trail out of the mountains slowly, crying. I couldn't do this much longer. I needed to get home… and stay there.

But HOW. AGGG. I felt overwhelmed. Thanks Billy… thanks a LOT. He just thinks he can do it all… gun shots. Lots of them. Their firing echoed through the mountains to my ears. It sounded like a machine gun there was so many, so fast. And all of it, going for Billy and the others in that small house. They were going to get killed. They had gathered into the house like trapped rats. Why did they do that! Why did they all gather in one hole where they could so easily be killed! I stopped… because of me. They gathered there because of me. And I left them. I turned my horse towards the mountains, and stopped again. If I did this… I would be an outlaw. Something flickered deep inside me. I would be hunted chased… bullets flying… posse's after me. The flicker grew.

The shots continued, my heart racing even faster then them. I looked up at the mountains. I had to make a choice… here… and now. Outlaw, or got back to De Luna's hotel, and continue to make cookies. If… no… WHEN I got home, would I be happier if I had made my stay making sweets? I kicked my horse into a gallop. I had made up my mind. I pulled out my rifle from underneath it's cover. Reaching in my pocket, I pulled out my leather gloves and over my fingers. I couldn't turn back now. I could get killed, hurt, imprisoned hung, shot, shot AT. And for what? All for some mangy outlaws who didn't know when to drop the matter. Outlaws.

Billy was right. I was throwing away something that i liked. Something that made my blood rush with excitement, something that made my heart sore and stomach lurch, for cookies and a hotel. A smile crept over my face as the wind rushed past, flinging my hat off my head. As I approached the gunshots, I cocked my rifle. At the last minute, I turned my horse into a sharp turn off the road. Into the sharp jagged rocks, cliffs, and greaves. I guided my horse to the highest point I could get to. I pulled to a stop and jumped off. I was now over everyone. I looked down into the mess of bullets. The house was being ripped apart, and there were a few shot coming from inside.

But mostly the posse. I got on my belly and aimed. This was it. I decided here and now, with the pull of my finger. I decided who and what I was, what I was going to be doing, how I was going to die, all right now, in this second. Weather I would left my friends die… or go make cookies.

I pulled the trigger.


	27. Chapter 27

The men didn't know what hit em. I was spraying lead faster then I ever remember in practice at the shooting range. I wasn't shooting to kill, just knocked their guns off. They they always seemed to have another. But the ones I couldn't see… the ones who only staging bullets flew. I had to do something. I thought furiously as I kept firing. The men below didn't know I was behind them. The thought it was the men in the house that had such lucky shots. But this shooting wasn't working. I had to think like an outlaw… I was one… I had to act and think like it. So I thought. And thought hard. But the only answer that came was to pick the men off one by one. Kill them. I wasn't sure I wanted to do that. So what could I possibly do? An idea suddenly came to mind. I was an outlaw right?

So wasn't dynamite always part of their escapes? A cruel smile creapt over my mouth. I ran back to my horse, and dug deep into my saddle bag. I stuffed my pocket full of sticks of dynamite, and ran back to my high spot look out. Without stopping I threw one. Yeah it wasn't lit… but that wasn't a mistake. It landed right behind a group of men on my far left who were hiding behind a bunch of boulders. Now… this dynamite wasn't enough to kill… just enough to knock em out. Plus it was to far for them to be caught in the explosion. I aimed my gun… and fired. The wick on the stick flared and sparkled suddenly. I threw another one. Which landed on my far right. I set that one alight to. Then I lit one… and waited for the spark to be about an inch from the stick before I threw it hard into the air. The explosions went off one after the other.

First on my left, splattering and spraying rock everywhere, blinding the men. The one on my right did the same. Then the one in the air went off, getting everyone's attention. The men right below me were confused and wondering what had happened. The gun shots stopped, and I ran to the top, visible to everyone.

"They're taking off!" I said, "They have more horses around the bend and are heading to the river!" I screamed. All at once the men took off. I lowered my hand from around my mouth in disbelief. They believed me? No way. I scoffed. These guys are… dumb. Dumb was the only word that came to mind. They all left, the last of the dust settling from the horses. I climbed down and up to the house. I knocked on the door. Nothing. I knocked again. The door was almost coming off it's hinges. Then shots rang out and the door started to explode in specific area's. I ducked, "Dang it boys quite shooting you dang twits!" I screamed, as the lead flew by. The shots stopped, and the door opened. Billy stood there, pistol cocked, starring at me.

"What the…" he started. He looked behind me at the rocks above. I crossed my arms waiting. "Where'd they go?"

"They left." I said. Billy blinked, like he didn't believe me. His eyes wondered behind me and saw the explosion. Then he saw two pistols on him hips, the rifle in my hand, and the dynamite in my pocket. His eyes suddenly sparked, coming alive again, and a smile spread on his face. He gave a sharp abrupt whistle.

"Hey boys! Come looky what we got ourselves into!" he yelled into the house. Doc came around the corner, ducking low, rifle aimed. He stopped when he saw me and Billy at the wide open door.

"What's going…" he started. Then Jesse came in, with the same act. He rubbed his chin, rolling his head, chuckling to himself in disbelief. Cole came next, then SHavez and the rest. All of them trying to act all stealth and holding a cocked gun in their hands.

"What are you still doing here? What's going on?" Cole was confused.

"I WOULD tell ya, but we got a little less then four minutes to skin out or we'll be trading our dinner in for lead down our throats." I said. They all starred at me. I gave an annoyed sigh and rolled my eyes, "MOVE!" I said. They all bolted for the door without a further word. By the time I was mounted Cole and Jim were already making tracks out of the canyon. I kicked my horse into a hard run and sped out of there knowing the rest where behind me.

It wasn't long before the posse hit our tails. Led flew, and sooner or later someone would get a lucky shot and hit someone. Lucky shot. I huffed and pulled my rifle out again. I swung one leg over the saddle, while the other leg went the other way. Now I was riding backwards. I cocked my gun, and waited for the beat of the horse to fall into motion with my aim. There. I pulled the trigger, and one of the horses in the posse flipped out. I didn't hit it, don't worry. I don't blame the horse though. I mean one second it was carrying a heavy saddle with a heavy man whaling on it to go faster, and the nest, the saddle snaps and all that weight is suddenly lifted in a quick loud BANG and a snap.

The saddle strap snapped and the man fell off. The horse burst into a hydraulic of kicking and bucking, causing two more horses to loose their focus. That was all for my rifle, I was out. I flung myself back around, facing forward now. I saw the rest of the gang in front of me, their shirts and vest fluttering wildly behind them. I urged my horse to go faster. I felt a bullet wiz by my head, and my heart jumped and I ducked. That was close. I could have been killed if that shot was just a little bit over to the right. Maybe I shouldn't have pulled the trigger. That thought lasted about a second, before I was back into the rage of the race. We were gaining ground between us, slowly but surly. Soon we were out of range and the bullets stopped. When I looked up, I saw that I was further behind then the rest. Much further. And the rest had all stopped for some reason, their horses in a frantic mess. Why'd they stop? Were they waiting for me? I found the answer as I flew past them… and straight over a cliff.

I fell off the saddle as I fell, my horse letting out a frantic scream. Water below me caught me in a strong but slow current. It was cold, chilly, but I surfaced quickly and swam to shore a little further down stream. I looked up. The rest of the gang were starring… wide eyed.

Then suddenly I saw Billy flying off the cliff screaming THIS IS FOR SURVIVING CHRISTMAS! As he flew. Jesse was next and the rest followed quickly after. I found my horse just coming up onto the small rocky beach. I took shelter the small wood on the side of the river the posse was not on. The rest soon followed, Jim being last.

We waited in the cover of the overgrowth as the heads of the posse popped up above the ridge line on the cliff. They all stopped and looked over. A few shook their heads while others instantly turned their horses around. The last few who even thought about jumping, turned around and left.

"You crazy wack!" Cole yelled when we were trotting across the land, squeezing the water out of our clothes, "You can't just JUMP of cliffs like that!"

"Ya there could have been nothing but rock down there." Jesse said, smiling.

"How'd you know it was water?" Jim asked. I licked my lips and smiled.

"I didn't." I said.


	28. Chapter 28

I had done it. i had accepted life next an outlaw. A convict. i was one of them now. A part of their gang. I looked back at the dust we had kicked up as we passed over the valley, and found it was settling quite calmly... no wind. And no clouds. I suddenly realized how quiet it was... no wind or crickets. Hardly a sound from the creak of the saddles of the horses hooves. I pulled to a stop, something settling in my stomach. Home flooded my mind. I was an outlaw now... could i ever go home? The confidence and certainty i had only hours ago suddenly left me. I was brave back there when i threw the dynamite, excited as we all took off, and confident in our getaway. But it all abandoned me now. Now i realized I was riding next to a bunch of killers... outlaws, by myself with now way back to Lou or the job i had set up. No way to find the life i had set up here until I could find a way home. ANd for the first time since I arrived, I wondered in if I was doing the right thing. The time warp had given me the spunk and bravery when i needed it. It gave me that spark in my eye Billy talked about... it gave me the brain to get through the impossible situations in such an unfamiliar time... it probably even gave me better aim. But why? and why abandon me now that I had accepted what it had been pushing me towards? Had I lost my game in sharp shooting and riding as well?

"Lish..." i looked up and found Billy had pulled his horse over to me, "You alright?" I looked up, meeting his sharp blue eyes... they were softer. Friendlier. When he met mine, he saw the look in my eye.

"Everything alright?" Jesse called from up front. Billy waved them off.

"We'll catch up." Billy siad. They hesitated, but Jesse took the signal.

"Alright..." Jesse started off, cuing the others to follow. Doc hesitated, looking from me to BIlly. He seemed to ponder on leaving us alone, but then followed Jim. Billy turned back to me.

"Thanks for clearing us out of that canyon." Billy siad, "You really have a knack for this."

"Do I?" I siad quietly... "Do i really?"

"A natural." Billy tried to lighten the mood... but i didn't smile.

"I can't go back..." I siad, not really sure if I meant to Lou;s... or my true home.

"Back where?" Billy asked. I closed my eyes, and choked by the tears. What was this? Wasn't I burning to get in front of a posse a few hours ago? Now I was crying? Maybe I had just been in the moment... and made the wrong move. It felt like the boost the time warp had given me was leaving me... and the only reason I could think of was because I was doing something wrong... straying from the path i needed to be on... to get back home.

"We'll find your home." Billy siad, "We'll get you back. We'll think of someting so the law won't follow you..." I shook my head, and gave him a smile.

"You can't get me home Billy." I said, "Nobody can."

"You haven't even given me a chance." Billy said.

"Billy, you don't understand…" I sighed, feeling the familiarity of the conversation. He had gotten angry that I didn't explain.

"You'd be surprised." Billy said, "Lish… look at me." For a teenage kid he sure had a lot of authority in his voice. I looked up, "Going home… is that what you really want?"

"Of course." I said, "I miss my family."

I closed my eyes, trying again not to cry.

And then I felt something warm on my lips… and opened my eyes. Billy had pushed himself over to my saddle one hand holding his reigns the other balancing himself on my saddle… and kissed me. He pulled back, and I starred wide eyed at him, every thought I could possibly think suddenly gone leaving my mind blank, and speechless.

"I've never met anyone like you Elisha Young. You can shoot, and ride better then any man I've seen, and you've got as much fire in you as the woman who raised me. I've had a lot of woman in my life but none of them like you… none of them pawned an entire posse and none of them sure as hell wouldn't jump off no cliff. I like you Lisha, and if you want to go home, then I'll sure as hell make it happen. You have my word." His eyes shone and I knew without a doubt he meant it. He would try hard to get me back home… but it hurt to know that he couldn't… hurt to know he would only fail and disappoint himself. But for the life of me I couldn't tell him to take his word back. Because there was a part of me that wanted it to be true.

"We'd better meet up with the others before they send a search party." He said, and booted his horse forward. I watched him leave, my eyes still wide. Did he just… naw… I must of imagined it… then why were my lips tingling? Did Billy the Kid… William H. Bonney, the infamous outlaw at the youngest age just... I shook my head. Suddenly I realized Billy was laughing.

"You'll stare straight down the barrel of a gun with a gleam in your eye but you freeze up now? Lish…" I looked up at him… wondering if I should ask him if I imagined it. I could have. He was acting like nothing happened… sort of.

We met up with the gang in a nearby canyon. Somewhere where the light of our fire wouldn't be spotted. The James Younger gang said their goodbyes and split, heading back to Missori to fight their fight. When it got dark enough to hide the smoke against the night sky, we started our fire, and SHavez disappeared, showing up again an hour later with a rabbit. He cooked it and we ate, everyone exchanging a word or two now and then. I stayed quiet. Something didn't sit right with me. Something was making my stomach queasy, and I felt uncomfortable. I starred at the fire, and couldn't help but think something was going to happen. Something terrible, or terrific, or both. I didn't know. But I couldn't sit still and kept shifting. My chest felt tight and I could only swallow one or two bites of food before I set my tin plate down.

"Not hungry?" Doc asked.

"I'm full." I lied.

"I'll take you're plate…" Steve said. I handed it over and Steve scafed it down, ignoring the dirty looks from the others.

"You alright chicka?" Shavez asked. I nodded.

"I think I'm just tired." I said, "I'm gonna turn in early." I pull my makeshift bed away from the fire, suddenly feeling very hot and tried to sleep. But it never came. I wasn't expecting it to. Something just wasn't right.

"She wants to go home." I heard Doc say, "I can see it in her eyes. It a severe case of homesickness. She can't stay with us Billy."

"I know." I heard Billy answer, "I know."

"We can take her home." Steve said, spitting into the fire, "If she'd tell us where home was."

"We can't just go escorting people Steve…." Doc said, "The Sante Fe Ring is pissed and Murphy's men are still on our tail… we would have been dead in that canyon if she didn't show up."

"So what do you want to do?" Billy asked, "We can ride round the Barrow's River, down east…"

"That would take us back to Lincoln."

"That's where she said she lived when I first met her."

"Then why didn't she stay there… we found her in Albuquerque." Steve said.

"She's not telling us something Billy." Shavez said.

"I know that." Billy answered.

"Then why ain't you pushing it? She could be causing us all this trouble and we wouldn't even know it. Murphy's men may still think they got laws but you saw what they did to Alex's wife. If a lady disrespects the law, they ain't much different than a man in their eyes." Doc said, "I say we give her a horse and send her back to Albuquerque… she had friends there."

"But she wasn't home." Billy said, "No… no I think we should take her home."

"We don't even know where that is!" Doc hissed, "If we even stop to piss Murphy's men will have us strong up before we can even pull our pants up. They ain't messing around. Neither should we."

"He's right…" SHavez said, "We're on a death trail. We shouldn't drag her into this."

"Isn't she already in? Blowing lead at the posse and all?" Steve asked. There was a silence.

"Look. You guys head down to the boarder. Meet up with Johnson. I meet you there. Stick around the flats until I show up and we'll cross the border."

"What are you gonna do Billy?" Doc asked.

"Take her home."

"How?" Doc said.

"I'll figure something out." He said, "Trust me."


	29. Chapter 29

Next morning when I woke up, the sun had already risen and I saw there were three bodies and horses missing. Billy was kicked the fire.

"They left?" I said.

"Headed to Mexico." He said.

"You didn't go with?" I said.

"Is your home in Mexico?" he asked. I paused but shook my head, "Didn't think so."

"Billy, won't you be safer in Mexico?"

"Ahahaha… not with Murphy's men. They'll find us eventually. As long as I kill most of them first." He said.

"But your gang… they won't want to leave Mexico with you to finish your war." Billy looked at me and smiled.

"I can be mighty convincing when I want to. Sides, we won't be in Mexico when I meet up with them, but I know they'll want to head that way." I hesitated… remembering Young Gun's scene _"You have to test yourselves gentlemen." _ I gave a small smile.

"Now… about where you live." He said.

"Billy it's not…" I started, but he held up his hand.

"Now that the gang's gone there's something I want to tell you… come on. On your feet."

"What?"

"Up." He said. Without my concent or really even giving me the chance to stand up, he hooked his elbows under my arms and picked me up.

"Alright!" I said.

"Close your eyes." He said. I planted my hands on my hips, remembering what happened last time I had closed them.

I shut them tight.

Billy pushed me back gently.

"Follow me." He said. I did so. We walked for quite a ways… a good distance from camp and further into high brush. I could feel it rubbing against my elbows and arms and then I heard the trickle of water.

"Open em." He said. I did so. What lay before me was something you'd only see in movies… because places this beautiful didn't exist anymore (in my time). The mountain provided a backdrop to the scene which lay before me now. A crystal clear lake with a creak trickling down the hill provided a small waterfall on the far end. I could see all the way down to the bottom and from here could feel the heat of the water.

"Hot spring…" Billy said. I smiled.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Ya… I miss places like this. Do you know I can read and write?" Billy asked.

"Ya… I said starring at the sparkling water.

"You know how?" he asked.

"You're mother taught you. She was a school teacher…" I said.

"Now… this is a wild shot. But I'm guessing the same reason you know so much about me and my gang… is the same reason you won't tell me where you live."

I stopped.

"You said I wouldn't believe your story and I'm asking you to trust me and spit it out."

"Billy… if I told you, you'd think I'm crazy."

"A girl who wears pants and shoots at the law only to save a bunch of convicts? It's a little late to stick with the sane theory." He said.

"Oh my gosh can we leave it? Look, I'll go back to Albuquerque, and you can meet up with your gang and go kill off the last of Murphy's' men…"

Billy was watching me carefully. He licked his lips and then looked at the floor.

He sighed.

"Ya I could…" he said and the look up at the sky "only to get shot in the back by Pat Garret with my boots off on the middle of the night of some festival?"

My blood went cold, and I shivered.

"H… how do you know that?"

"How do you?" he asked. I swallowed.

"Billy..."

"I asked you to trust me. You said you're story was unbelievable and I said you'd be surprised. Where are you from Elisha?"

"I already told you… Lincoln." I said.

"But you didn't stick around Lincoln…"

"Because it was different."

"Different when? Different from where you came from?"

"Billy I…" I didn't know what to say.

"You know when I was born Lish?"

"Yes…"

"You think you know… everybody thinks they know the date. Historians think they got it down."

I starred at him.

"No… you're… you're lying." There was no way…

"And you think I wouldn't believe YOUR story. Lish, I know how to read and write because I learned at Brigman Elementary school. I know exactly what happened to you. You ARE from Lincoln… just not this time period…"

I just starred at him, wondering if what I was hearing was true.

"This hear pond… is plowed over for some rich man's mansion. So music rapper named Tupac."

"RAPPER…"

"Had his own private jet and everything…"

"Billy how…"

"You think you were the only one?" He asked, "Get you head outta the clouds. How'd you think I avoided the law for so long as such a young age? I'm barley twenty Lish… think it was luck? The time change changed me, just like I know it changed you."

"Are you even the real Billy the Kid then?" Billy rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Yes I am. I swapped times when I was thirteen. I grew up here. Learned the way of life and I accepted my life in the west. I became the outlaw written in the history books. My name really is William H. Bonney. I really am Billy the Kid. But I'm not from here."

"That's…. that's no possible." I stuttered. He laughed.

"Coming from you… that's saying something. I knew there was something different about you when I saw you. The moment I saw you, I thought "I wonder." Our paths crossed again, and I saw in your eyes the same look I see in mine. That look… the time change does it to you. That spark in your eye… that cold stare that would turn a rattler's blood hot."

"But… i… it's… the… HOW?" Billy shrugged.

"My mother died here. I enjoyed it here. John Tunstall did to. He would have made it far if he hand't gotten shot."

"If you know the history so well… why didn't you change it?" I asked, "Why didn't you try and save Tunstall?"

"I did. I tried." He avoided my gaze, starring at the floor, "Believe me I tried. But you can't overwrite history. I can't change it. You can't."

"But you're gonna get shot…"

"Supposedly. There's rumors and theory's that I survive and grow old with a woman named Rosanna… or something." He said. I nodded.

"That Patt Gareet missed or let you go…" I said. Billy nodded. "Billy that's a rumor though… and most of it leans towards foolish dreams of hopeless romantics."

"What do you think?" he asked me.

"I… I hope it's not a rumor… I hope it's true. I've always hoped you survived that night." I said.

"Well when that time comes… I'll find out. I'll find out if I live or die." He said, "Meanwhile, I'm gonna kill every Murphy man in my sights."

"What about going back?"

"Back to what? Nothing there for me." He said.

"Then… you said you would get me home… and you knew all along?"

"I suspected. I could only guess. You wouldn't tell me. I told you that if you trusted me I could get you home…" I looked at him. He was looking at me his blue eyes alight.

"… and… can you? Get me home?"

"Yes, Elisha. I can." He smiled.


	30. I screwed up sorry

OH MY GOSH!... i just went through my story and realized like three chapters are missing... some are duplicated and some are in the wrong place! SORRY! I'll be fixing this right away... and then updating with a new chapter. Again i'm so sorry... I'll be labeling the missing chapters so you know which ones are the new ones. Oh my gosh how embarrassing. So sorry to the fans...


	31. Chapter 31

"What?"

"I know... it's a little confusing." he siad.

"Just a little. I mean... are you sure?"

"No. I've never done it. But that's what Tunstall siad. "Give back what you took, and take back what you gave."

"How do I even... start?"

"Well we go back to the beginning!" he siad, "But first... we eat. You ever been hunting?" I looked at him as he went about camp giving more wood to the fire. We were talking about time travel.. how the famous Billy the Kid was actually born closer to my time and just went back in time and decided to stay... and then met someone ELSE who had time travled and died but knew the answer of how to get back... and he wanted to go hunting?

"Hunting?" was all i could say.

"Ya.. hunting... you know. Shoot something to eat." he siad. I gave him a worried look.

"I know what hunting is." I siad, "We still do it where I come from." Billy laughed.

"Well lets going hunting." he siad, "Come on." He held a hand out to me and I looked up at him. his hat shading his face, his bright blue eyes gleaming at me. Not a worry in the world. He was simply hungry.

"You really live in the moment don't you?" I said. he scratched his neck.

"When you know the exact date of your foretold death... you kinda have'ta." he siad. I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"Rabbit sounds good." he said. "Quick little buggers, but good eat'in."

Three hours later my stomach was growling and I was crouching behind a bush ready to scare a rabbit we had spotted out of the bushes. Billy was a little ways off, ready.

I jumped and yelled waving my arms. The rabbit took off like lighting... nothing but a streak of fur. I had to laugh at it... it dipped and dodged this way and that going for the hills one second and the river the next... Billy never fired.

"What was THAT!" i yelled at him.

"I couldn't get my sights on it!" he yelled back.

"You had him!"

"HER..." he siad. I looked at him.

"How do you know?" Billy looked up at me with a mischievous smile.

"She couldn't make up her mind which way to go." he siad. I squinted at him. He smiled.

Eventually we got a rabbit and ate. I was stiff to the bone, cold and hungry so the rabbit was good. My side hurt... flared every once in a while when I pulled one of my wounds wrong. It was one of these movements that made me drop my plate.

"Dang it..." I hissed. I picked up the plate and kicked dirt over what food had fallen off.

"What?" Billy sat down acros from the small fire with his share of the rabbit.

"Nothing... just a bit sore. Tugged on a scar is all."

"You alright then?" he asked. I nodded.

"Dang things take forever to heal."

"Looky here... got this on my first date..." he pulled his shirt color down to reveal a small scar just where shoulder met neck. "Some wanker ragged on my girl so I told him to shut up."

"Told him?"

"Ya..." He chuckled, "Course he didn't have much of a choice cause as soon as he opened his mouth I knocked it shut."

"So how'd the scar come into play?"

"I didn't see his pals." he siad, "Or the knife. I was never any good at caring about odds."

"I wouldn't think so." i siad, "You're taking on the Sante fe ring..."

"I was never very good at staying out of trouble either. But the fights I picked I usually won."

"What about your date?"

"She didn't think i looked so pretty covered in blood and bruises." he siad.

"I guess she..." i started. But a chill went up my spin, stopping me cold in my sentence.

"No matter though. She grew up to be somewhat of preacher's daughter. Last i heard she was condemning a sheep herder..." he siad. I looked at him. He seemed unbothered. But the chill came again. My blood went hot.

"Billy..." I started.

"Her father wouldn't have agreed anyway. A fancy man he was..." he siad. Then i saw it. He had his plate in one hand... his other hand awkwardly doing nothing... just sitting on his lap... free to draw his gun at any moment. He looked up at me from under his hat. Our eyes met... he felt it to.

"Was he a preacher?" I asked. I glanced at my rifle. Just out of reach.

"Naw..." something broke in the bushes. Billy spun and before i even realized he had drawn his gun a loud shot rang out. A figure in the brush fell... a man. The shouting. Lots of it. A ways off but coming our direction.

"Murphy Men!" Billy shouted. My fingers went numb. Billy grabbed the horse and jumped up. I kicked the fire out and grabbed my rifle as Billy pulled beside me. He held a hand down to me and pulled me up.

"YAH!" He snapped the reigns and we took off.

A single shot rang out. We both ducked. I looked behind us.

"Look out!" I saw two more flanking us fast... BIlly pulled the horse in a different direction. The two more fell in behind us not far behind.

"Aw..." Billy swore under his breath. The horse hit rough terrain suddenly and fell hard. Billy and I flew through the air. We tumbled to a stop and i felt a sharp pain on my head... my vision went black.


	32. Chapter 32

The first thing I realized was my head was throbbing. And there was sand and dirt on my face. I went to brush it off... but found a rough resistance. My hands were tied... I cracked my eyes open... only getting blurry images. It was all black... and for a second i thought i had gone blind... but i saw a bright blur of red and orange... a fire. Dark figures walking about with quiet murmurs and dark chuckles. Five... six... Seven of them. I moved my head to look around and as I did I realized my shirt was wet around my neck and below my shoulder. It took me a second to realize what it was... in the dim firelight m shirt shone black... I swallowed... and tugged on my hands again. Tied to a post in the ground. I looked around for BIlly. I found him timed to a pose in the ground maybe a yard or two from me. I had to stop and stare for a second... his bright blue eyes scared me now. They were fixed on the figures by the fire. A bright and cold glare. My blood ran thick... the look of a killer. A crazy look that burned as bright as the fire.

"Billy?" i whispered. Billy looked over snapping his gaze to me. Suddenly his gaze was soft... starring at me worried.

"Hey... are you ok?" he asked now his entire focus on me. I relaxed a little.

"I'm not sure..." I siad, "I think my wounds opened again..." Billy muttered something i figured to be curse words and names directed at the men.

"Murphy men?" i asked.

"I think so." he siad.

"What are they going to do with us?" I asked. As soon as I asked Billy wearily looked away... he knew... he had heard them talking. "Billy..." he didn't answer. I didn't ask again.

"They're keen on the prize money for bringing in Billy the Kid dead or alive... not to keen on the alive part." he siad cooly. I looked at him.

"You don't look worried." i siad. He gave me a side glance and then i realized... "What? What else? What aren't you telling me?" He pulled on his ropes. "Billy?" He wasn't looking directly at me but i could see his eyes... they gave him away. That bright look that would make the devil himself think twice was gone... that cocky smile that always showed up in the darkest moments for no reason at all... was gone. He was worried. About WHAT?

"Billy WHAT..." i started.

"Look..." Billy licked his lips and glanced at the men then back at me. My heart skipped a beat. The look in his eye now? I couldn't understand... i couldn't quite grasp it.

"Listen to me..." he siad, "I won't let them. Ok? I won't let them touch you, ya understand? They lay a finger on you and they will be a gawk-eyed pale corpse before..."

"WHAT?" my voice cracked... I lost all feeling in my arms. My stomach tightened and i felt like a cold hand had a stone grip on my chest... i found it suddenly hard to breath. Panic started to swell...

"Look... me..." i couldn't make out what he was saying. I was looking at the dark figures looming out ahead of me... "Lisha... at... Lisha look at me."

Sheer panic made my gaze dart at him... my eyes locked with his and i froze.

"They aren't going to lay a finger on you... you understand?" His voice was smooth... so sure of himself "I'm going to get us out of here... both of us... before they can kill me... or do anything else got it? I promised to get you home safe and sound and that's what I'm going to do, you understand? Do you understand me? Nod your head..." I nodded. "Good. Now I need you to hang in there. Can you do that? Lisha? I nodded again, tugging furiously at me ropes, "Breath..." he siad, "Calm down..." I tried to... i really did... "Elisha..."

I looked over at him. He had a cocky grin and a spark in his eye, "Lish I got this." My breathing went back to normal. My stomach was still tight but i had the panic under control. I took a deep breath. We were going to get out of here.

Only a few minutes went by. I was getting more and more uncomfortable... getting lightheaded. I didn't know if it was panic or from loosing blood, but I was fighting the thought of dying. Panic came and went as thoughts drifted through my head. My blood would go cold anytime I thought i saw one of the figures look over at me or step our way. A quick look at Billy and it subsided.

Two men came over and I almost screamed. But they weren't going for me... they cut Billy loose. They threw him to the sand, one of them kicking him in the stomach.

"Some sharpshooter." someone muttered.

"The famous BIlly the Kid... eating sand off my boot. I like that."

"A sharpshooting left-hander. You know you killed my brother?"

"And my cousin. Leading a Posse for your head he was."

"Well then they were probably shooting at me first." Billy siad.

"Leave the rat alone boys." came a voice from the fire.

"We're just having a little fun..." the first one called back. He turned back and took a might fist across his face. Billy fell back, unable to catch himself with tied hands. I squirmed.

"You know my Cousin was Murphy..."

"Well you ended up with the short end of the stick didn't you." Billy laughed, spitting out blood.

"You killed him... right there in the streets."

"He killed John on the way home from a new years party. I made a promice..."

"A convict keeping to his promises! How cute!" Again the second one threw a fist across his face, and then second stepped into a kick.

"STOP IT!" came a high pitch voice... a voice? MY voice! Where the HELL did that come from! SHUT UP!

But they were looking at me now.

"He's ain't much is he?" someone else said.

"No Jeff... he sure aint."

"But she's something... en't she?"

"Yes Jeff she is."

I couldn't see their faces... their back to the fire.

"Frank Windy Cahill. He died at Fort Grant from an outbreak in which he got shot. He had a disrespect for my mother and left her broken. I made a promise to him. Poof. William Morton, Jesse Evens, Tom Hill, Frank Baker and Sheriff Brady... all died on separate days... all died by a gunshot. They shot Tunstall. Poof dead. The Morton brothers... poof. dead. I made a promise to them. Tom Kiddney... dead. Made a promise to him too. Poof Poof. Made a promice to Joe WIlalrd and Kenneth Peppin to..."

"They ain't dead..." siad one. Billy's eyes lit up.

"Have you heard from them lately?"

The two looked at each other.

"Poof."

"You little..."

"Boys..." Billy siad, they looked back at him, "I'm a man of my word."

"What?" they asked.

"I gave a promise. To keep her safe." The two men laughed, throwing their heads back.

"Well that may not be a promise you get to keep! How do you feel about that? You broke a promise kid..."

"I don't just make promises willy nilly. I make only the ones i know I can keep... the one where I know I have got one up on the other idiot."

"You listen here, you're the idiot."

"If i'm an idiot i wouldn't have lasted this long."

"Only an idiot would go up against the Santa fe ring... it's a hundred against one."

"Yet half of them are dead. My promises come with the knowing that i'm gonna do it... the knowing that it's already done. So I'll say this once. You lay a finger on her... i'll gut you open and lay your gizzard out for the buzzards. I promise." he siad, his face dark, his voice sending chills down my spine. His glare was sharp and had both men turning ghostly white. They starred at him... wondering.

Suddenly one of the men by the fire broke in a laugh. His dark figure was larger than the others... but not in a way that would slow him down. He was a barrel chested man with thick arms and a low hat.

"I like you kid..." he siad, "You got spunk."

"Thanks." Billy siad with a smile.

"Come on Skid... let's just kill him. Reward is for dead OR alive..." the first man siad. Skid, the larger man gave a smile, flashing stained teeth. He stood up and pulled his gun. I tensed and glanced at Billy. He smile slowly turned, his bright eyes on the gun.

Skid walked over, gun in hand and snapped a twig off one of the bushes. He squatted in front of Billy.

"You're a funny fellow." he siad, "But not to bright."

"I got dead buggers that would argue..."

"Alright. A wager then..." Skid siad.

"Skid what are you..." someone started but Skid shot a glare at them.

"You see this stick?" Skid held up a stick no bigger round than my pinky. It was partly broken at the top. To flimsy to stick through butter... "You make a promise... right now. You promise to kill me with this stick. You promise right now to kill me with this stick as soon as your dead."

"That's impossible." one of the men siad. Skid smiled.

"Can't kill a man when your dead can you?" he siad.

"Why? Why ask me to do that?" Billy siad, "You get nothing from it..."

"Don't I? You seem to take your promises seriously lad. I'm simply taking my own pleasure in destroying a convict high head. Everyone will know I caught Billy the Kid... but I'll live the rest of my life knowing I destroyed Billy the Kid's legend. You won't be anything when you're dead. Because you made a promise to me you couldn't keep."

"I ain't gonna make it." Billy siad. Skid pulled his gun and pointed at him. Billy spat out the blood in his mouth.

"I got dead buggers that would argue..." Skid smiled. Billy just starred at the gun.

"Promise..." he siad, slowly moving the gun to point it at me. "Or she dies. Either way I win. You break your promise to her... or make a promise you can't keep to me.


End file.
